je suis là
by MaRiNe21
Summary: Que va t-il arriver à Bella lorsqu'elle va rencontrer une famille pas comme les autres? pleins de problèmes sont à prévoir...
1. Chapter 1

**Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que j'étais dans cette ville et je ne savais toujours pas ce que j'attendais mais je ne voulais pas encore partir. Donc tous les jours, je restais assise devant le grand cerisier du parc qui fleurissait si rapidement. Il avait l'air aussi seul que moi ici, entouré de tous ses immeubles. En tout cas pour une fois depuis longtemps, j'étais sereine, comme si j'écoutais un chant qui m'apaisait de l'intérieur et qui me demandait d'être patiente. Je ressentis la vibration de mon téléphone comme un avertissement face à la quiétude qui m'entourait.**

**- Allô?**

**- Isabella Swan? J'ai une course pour vous. Le champion de cette ville est intéressé par vous et il aimerait bien vous rencontrer.**

**- Où ça? Et à quelle heure?**

**- Sous le pont du district nord à 23h. Mais faites attention, il n'a plus perdu depuis cinq ans et surtout pas face à une femme.**

**- Merci de l'info.**

**Combien de fois j'avais entendu ça, je ne savais plus et j'avais arrêté d'y faire attention. En attendant l'heure du rendez-vous, je me remis à penser à ma vie d'avant, j'y pensais souvent ses derniers temps, beaucoup de chose me manquait mais surtout j'espérais avoir pris la bonne décision. Je doutais de tout depuis ses quatre ans de fuite, dès qu'une décision devait être prise sur le moment je fonçais mais une fois finie, je m'en voulais, se demandant toujours si je serais une meilleure personne plus tard. Ce que je ne regrettais pas de ce temps libre, c'était les nouvelles rencontres que j'avais fait, bonnes ou mauvaises mais toujours instructives. J'avais appris à être seule et à continuer d'avancer, en espérant qu'un jour je sois fatiguée de courir et que je m'arrêterai pour de bon.**

**Je me levai enfin, n'ayant pas vu le temps filer et sorti du parc pour prendre la direction de la quincaillerie d'en face. Depuis une semaine, je venais y faire mes courses, le petit commerçant avait de tout, des bricoles comme de la nourriture et ça lui allait très bien. Ce soir, j'allais avoir besoin de matériels pour trouver une voiture digne d'être conduite et avec laquelle je pouvais gagner.**

**Vers 21h, avec l'allure d'une femme d'affaire, je cherchais une voiture dans les parkings souterrains des bureaux. La plupart des employés travaillaient encore et ça me rendait la tâche plus facile pour trouver une bonne voiture. Au 4ème**** sous sol, je tombai sur un petit bijou de technologie et je remerciais son propriétaire d'avoir autant de goût. Après être rentré dans la voiture, je notai sur un bout de papier un message à l'adresse du propriétaire de la voiture s'il la cherchait: **

**« **_**J'ai du emprunter votre véhicule. Je m'excuse pour la gêne occasionné et je vous la rends bientôt. »**_

**Le ronronnement du moteur m'apporta un certain plaisir et dès que j'enclenchai la vitesse, je ne pensai plus qu'au plaisir que j'allais ressentir lors de la course.**

**Lorsque j'arrivai à la sortie du pont, je remarquai une importante foule et je me rappelai ce que son interlocuteur m'avait dit. L'homme que j'allais rencontrer devait être très respecté et craint dans le milieu.**

**- Mais regardez qui est arrivé? C'est la princesse des circuits.**

**- Laisse tomber le surnom.**

**- Mmm, bien sur. Je m'appelle James et voilà comment ca va se passer vu ta magnifique réputation. On va dire que si tu gagnes, les 3000$ sont à toi et si tu perds, tu m'appartiens pour mon plus grand plaisir. On va partir de ce pont et passer sur l'autre et ensuite revenir ici. Mais fais gaffe le virage est très serré.**

**Un frisson d'effroi me parcourut l'échine mais je tentais de l'ignorer. Cet homme savait le pouvoir qu'il avait et toute cette ambiance autour de lui l'électrisait.**

**- D'accord. Tant que tu respecteras le marché, tout se passera bien pour tout le monde.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pov Emmett:**

**- Entre Jacob.**

**- Monsieur Cullen, je suis désolé de vous déranger maintenant mais la voiture a été volé et aucun autre véhicule n'est disponible pour le moment.**

**- Je vois et combien de fois je t'ai demandé de m'appeler Emmett durant ses deux derniers mois?**

**- Euh je ne sais pas monsieur.**

**- Bon ça sera une soirée à me mettre de mauvaise humeur entre le client de la 125 qui a cru qu'on était chez les fous et ça, c'est bien ma veine.**

**- Désolé de vous interrompre mais je pense que ça va encore empirer. Tenez, le voleur a laissé un mess derrière lui pour vous.**

**- Appelez mon frère tout de suite, je ne pense pas qu'un petit voleur puisse se moquer de moi aussi facilement. **

**En partant, Jacob l'entendit murmurer:**

**- Il ne faut jamais s'en prendre aux gens qu'on ne connais pas.**

**Et il ferma la porte pour pouvoir appeler Edward Cullen.**

**Pov Bella:**

**Je venais de remporter la victoire et pourtant quelque chose clochait. James ne semblait pas vouloir sortir de la voiture et bizarrement le fait que sa voiture se trouvait juste en face ne me rassurait pas du tout. Je me doutais que le joueur n'était pas fair-play mais de là à risquer notre vie à tous les deux, il y avait des limites. Je comprenais très bien ce qui allait se passer, il chercherait à me pousser dans mes retranchements et à me faire abandonner la victoire mais c'était impossible. Il fit rugir le moteur et il accéléra, à ce moment là je n'avais plus le choix et fis comme lui. Les deux voitures se rapprochaient trop vite et cette peur me faisait cligner des yeux, je me sentais perdue face à ce qui allait se passer car bientôt si l'un de nous deux ne se décidait pas, il y aurait collision. Mais par un coup de chance inespéré, il dévia sa voiture au dernier moment pour finir sa course plus loin le long de la route.**

**- Mince, ce n'était pas du jeu la fin.**

**Un gamin vint frapper à ma vitre et me remis un paquet qui contenait les 3000$ et la promesse de ne plus jamais courir contre lui.**

**Le lendemain, je décidai de ramener la voiture à son propriétaire ainsi que 500$ pour l'emprunt et la carrosserie qui avait un peu été endommagé. Ainsi pour une nouvelle journée, je suis retrouvée au même endroit seule et ne sachant toujours pas ce que j'attendais. Je me décidai enfin à rentrer avec la désagréable impression d 'être suivi. Une fois rentrée, je me sentis rassurée pourtant c'est dans la nuit que le noir total tomba.**

**Pov Emmett:**

**- Enfin tu es là. Pourquoi c'est aussi difficile de te joindre. Non c'est bon je ne veux pas d'explication entre tes soirées filles, alcool et tout, j'ai d'autres choses à faire.**

**- Bonsoir à toi aussi grand frère. Je vois que Jacob avait raison en me disant que tu étais d'une humeur de chien alors je peux faire quoi pour t'aider cette fois-ci?**

**- Je voudrais que tu me retrouves quelqu'un et une fois fait, je veux que tu me la ramènes.**

**- Qui s'est permis de toucher ton ego?**

**- Un idiot de voleur. Allez file, je vais rentrer maintenant, j'en peux plus de cette horrible journée.**

**- Oui Oui. Je te tiens au courant pour la suite des événements. **


	3. Chapter 3

Salut alors j'ai remplacé les 3premiers pour changer les points de vue. Normalement ca devrait etre mieux enfin jspr.

Bon we à tout le monde

* * *

**Pov Bella:**

**Lorsque je me suis réveillée, je me trouvais dans un bureau très chic, on pouvait voir grâce à la décoration de la pièce, que la personne qui travaille ici a beaucoup de goût et est très soigné. La vue depuis la baie vitrée m'indiquait que ce bureau se situait dans un immense building et je ne savais pas du tout ce que je faisais là et comment j'avais atterri ici.**

**- Vous êtes enfin réveillée? J'ai été assez surpris je dois dire de découvrir une voleuse et non un voleur. Lorsque mon frère m'a appelé cette nuit pour me dire qu'il vous avait retrouvé, il n'a pas mentionné que vous étiez une fille alors j'avais imaginé plein de scenario pouvant vous faire payer votre audace. Et maintenant je ne sais pas ce que je vais bien pouvoir vous faire…**

**- Désolée d'avoir saboté vos plans et en plus je vous ai rendu votre voiture et même de l'argent. Elle ajouta cette phrase en murmurant.**

**- Je vous en remercie de l'avoir fait d'ailleurs et pour ce qui est de l'argent comme vous pouvez le voir, ce n'est pas un problème. Ce qui m'ennuie dans cette histoire, c'est que je ne vous ai jamais donné la permission de voler ma voiture et en plus, vous avez gâché ma soirée alors vous allez devoir faire quelque chose pour moi.**

**- Comment ça? Je n'ai rien à offrir alors…**

**- Ne soyez pas si sûr de vous. Je vais vous en apprendre un peu plus sur moi, d'abord je suis le patron d'un host club. Je vois à vos yeux que vous savez très bien ce que c'est et j'en suis ravi.**

**Je commençai à déglutir avec peine. Il était beaucoup plus puissant que moi, il devait faire 1m90 et rien qu'à sa façon de me regarder et il m''intimider, je devais paraître encore plus petite que mon 1m65.**

**- Je dois dire que voir votre air perdue et apeurée m'a rendu un plus joyeux mais je vais vous rassurer tout de suite, je tiens des host club gay donc vous ne me servirez dans ce domaine. Par contre j'aimerai savoir où vous vivez en ce moment?**

**- En quoi ça vous concerne? Dites moi juste qu'elle genre de boulot je dois faire et je le ferai. Enfin dans les limites du raisonnable.**

**Il éclata d'un rire puissant et joyeux, le voir rire faisait encore plus peur que de le voir furieux. C'était très étrange comme contraste, il paraissait beaucoup plus à l'aise lorsqu'il fallait rigoler alors pourquoi avait-il été si méchant depuis le début de leur discution?**

**- Et est-ce que coucher avec moi, fais parti du raisonnable? Tu es tellement drôle, toutes tes émotions se lisent sur ton visage et je peux dire que tu préférais vomir plutôt que de coucher avec moi, ce n'est pas très gentil. Bref au départ je m'attendais à voir un homme et ça aurait été beaucoup plus simple pour tout le monde mais je vais te proposer un contrat. Je vis avec mes deux frères et trois hommes dans un appartement ne font pas bon ménage alors je te propose de t'héberger pendant que toi, tu laves, cuisines et souris, ça te va?**

**Il était passé du vouvoiement au tutoiement et cela rendit la conversation presque plus sympathique mais je ne connaissais pas cette famille alors pouvais-je me permettre de faire confiance à un des frères?**

**- J'accepte, mais en même temps je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.**

**- J'en suis ravi, ainsi peut-être qu'une femme pourrait apaiser les tensions, tu es donc en ce moment la meilleure solution à mes problèmes. Finit-il avec un énorme sourire.**

**- Une fois le contrat terminé, je pourrais partir juste après?**

**- Bien évidemment, je ne kidnappe pas les jolies filles quand même. Voilà l'adresse. Viens ce soir.**

**Quelle étrange rencontre, je ne connaissais même pas le nom de cet homme et pourtant j'avais accepté. Cependant je l'avais bien cherché aussi, à force de jouer avec le feu tout le temps, on finit par se bruler. Et heureusement que je n'avais presque rien à emporter parce qu'il n'avait pas proposé de m'accompagner. Je n'étais pas triste de quitter mon studio, je savais que je n'y resterais pas longtemps mais ce que j'ignorais c'était où cette histoire de dette allait me mener?**

**Lorsque j'arrivai à l'appartement 1927, je pensais tomber sur lui mais c'est un jeune homme blond qui me transperça du regard à mon arrivée et qui m'invita à entrer. Il avait du être prévenu de mon arrivée car il ne me demanda aucune information, il paraissait complètement inintéressé par la situation et par ce que son frère avait bien pu faire. **

**- Euh, Bonsoir dis-je timidement pour engager la conversation.**

**Il me regarda une dernière fois puis se réinstalla dans le canapé. Assis, il ressemblait à l'image même de l'homme torturé. Si le grand frère semblait plus heureux, lui incarnait la tristesse même, à quoi pouvait bien ressembler le troisième frère?**

**- Tu es enfin arrivée. Le grand timide assis, c'est mon petit frère Jasper, il a 26 ans et parle rarement mais tu peux toujours essayer sinon j'ai oublié de te dire comment je m'appelais après tous ses événements, j'en ai oublié mes bonnes manières. Alors je m'appelle Emmett Cullen et j'ai 28 ans et l'autre que tu n'as pas encore vu c'est edward, c'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu te retrouver.**

**Il faudrait que je le remercie celui-là.**

**- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il ne devrait pas tarder. Je suis sûr que vous avez pleins de choses à vous raconter. Tu peux t'installer dans la chambre du fond et tu partageras la salle de bain d'Eddy, il en sera ravi. Dès que tu es prêtes tu peux commencer à travailler.**

**Il me laissa dans le salon, j'en profitai pour regarder plus attentivement l'appartement. Je pouvais voir la grande terrasse qui donnait sur le salon ainsi qu'une petite porte à l'opposée du grand couloir qui s'étirait à perte de vue. Je m'y engageai, les premières portes étaient soit des bureaux soit des chambres, la dernière paraissait être ma chambre à présent et Emmett ne plaisantait pas en disant que j'allais partager la même salle de bain que Edward. Les deux chambres étaient reliées par cette pièce commune pour son plus grand bonheur. Je décidai cependant de profiter de cette chance qui m'était donnée si s'en était une et je verrais bien ce qu'il se passerai ensuite. Je trouvai la cuisine du premier coup, je repassai devant Jasper qui n'avait pas bougé et cette attitude me bouleversa, il était juste seul et ne semblait être affecté par rien. J'allais commencer le diner lorsque je compris que je ferais tout pour les remercier et leur rendre la vie plus facile.**

**J'entendis la porte d'entrée claquer, j'espérais découvrir un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année aussi souriant que son frère pourtant c'est un homme d'environ 25 ans et à l'air sévère que je percutai dans la cuisine. J'allais m'excuser lorsque je croisai son regard, je ne savais plus quoi dire pour la première fois depuis longtemps mais son dégoût pour moi me ramena directement sur terre.**

**- Alors c'est elle la fille que j'ai récupéré pour toi? Hurla-t-il à son frère. C'est la dernière solution que tu as trouvé pour nous amadouer et faire de nous une vraie famille? Pas très doué le joyeux grand frère.**

**- Merde je suis épatée là.**

**- Tu as dit quelque chose?**

**- Moi qui pensait trouver un jeune homme heureux, mignon et sympa, voilà que j'ai en face de moi un grand con qui parle pour ne rien dire et qui en plus sent l'alcool à des kilomètres.**

**Il me saisit par le bras et me plaqua contre le frigidaire.**

**- Je ne suis pas sur que tu sois en position de faire ce genre de commentaire dans ta situation. Mon frère a peut être eu pitié de toi mais ne compte pas sur moi, tu es le genre de fille prête à tuer père et mère pour de l'argent.**

**- C'est plutôt eux qui m'ont tué. Murmurai-je dans un souffle, il ne fallait pas que je me laisse avoir. Alors je repris d'un ton plus dur:**

**- Si tu as fini de faire ton caprice, je pourrai peut être finir le diner?**

**Et sans attendre de réponse, je me suis dégagée de son emprise et je faisais comme si il n'était plus là. Je sentais son regard sur moi et j'imaginais très bien le petit sourire suffisant qu'il devait avoir alors je ne fus pas surprise lorsque je l'entendis répondre:**

**- Je t'en prie. Emmett, je sens que vais bien m'amuser avec elle.**

**La façon dont il voulait jouer avec moi, me rendait nerveuse et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi.**

**- Voilà, le diner est prêt.**

**Et là je fus stupéfaite, Jasper se tenait près de la table avec un plateau télé et à côté de lui deux plateaux étaient préparés. Je ne savais pas si c'était l'énervement ou autre chose qui prenait possession de moi mais tant que je travaillerais ici, ca ne se passerait pas comme ça. Je pris le plateau des mains de Jasper qui la regarda faire sans broncher, normal et je réinstallai un semblant de couvert sur la table du salon.**

**- Vous ramenez vos fesses à cette table tout de suite, je ne rigole pas. EDWARD! Viens ici aussi.**

**Lorsque les trois hommes furent installés, il y avait juste Emmett qui paraissait heureux, une habitude chez lui on dirait. Jasper était perplexe, une nouvelle expression sur son beau visage et Edward semblait vouloir mordre quelqu'un mais elle ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.**

**- Alors on va mettre au point quelques règles, je veux bien faire pas mal de chose dans cet appartement, ca ne me dérange pas donc je ferai le diner qui sera servi à 20h tapante tous les soirs à cette table. Si vous n'êtes pas là, vous prévenez à l'avance et je ne vous embêterais pas plus sinon je ferai le ménage, les courses et le repassage. Vous respectez ça et vous aurez la paix sinon on deviendra vraiment pas copain.**

**- Bella?**

**Je me suis tournée vers Jasper qui pour la première fois me parlait normalement.**

**- Oui?**

**- Demain je ne fais rien alors ca te dirait qu'on fasse un truc quand tu auras un moment?**

**- Euh bien sur. Du moment que tu ne m'abandonnes pas dans un coin louche. Dis-je avec un sourire.**

**Après ça plus personne ne parla. A la fin du diner, Edward alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre tel un gamin capricieux, Emmett avait du travail à finir et Jasper s'installa dans le salon à côté de moi avec ton livre. Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise journée que ça.**

**

* * *

**Voilà dites moi si il y a toujours quelque chose qui vous dérange. Vos avis m'aide beaucoup.

A la semaine prochaine

Marine


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou voilà un nouveau chapitre. J'ai suivi vos conseils enfin j'espère donc dites moi ce que vous en pensez si il y a toujours un problème ou pas.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Je ne savais pas très bien où étais ma place dans cet appartement mais après une semaine de cohabitation, je pouvais dire qu'on avait tous trouvé notre rythme. Ainsi je préparais les petits déjeuners, les déjeuners lorsqu'il fallait et les diner, je faisais le ménage tous les deux jours, pareil pour les courses. C'était incroyable la quantité de nourriture que pouvait avaler Emmett et chaque jour, c'était la même histoire, personne ne pouvait l'arrêter. Edward m'évitait le plus possible et ne voulait pas me parler, par contre la personne qui m'avait le plus étonné était Jasper. Il s'ouvrait un peu plus, me montrant à chaque fois quelqu'un de différent, il était vraiment épatant mais je pouvais encore voir lorsqu'il y avait du monde autour, que le Jasper torturé réapparaissait. Je ne connaissais pas l'histoire des membres de cette famille mais je savais que je devais les protéger.

Ce soir, Emmett m'avait prévenu qu'ils seraient plus nombreux pour le diner, il y aurait un couple d'ami et une amie avec eux et j'étais conviée ou plutôt obligée selon Emmett à rester pour la soirée. Je me demandais si l'amie était spéciale pour l'un d'entre eux, je ne les avais jamais vu ramener une fille à la maison et pourtant leur popularité n'était pas à débattre. Les fils de cette famille étaient tous attirant et impressionnant avec Emmett l'homme fort et rassurant, Jasper le timide et doux et Edward l'homme inaccessible mais tellement fascinant. Pour me montrer digne d'eux, j'avais passé une bonne partie de la soirée à préparer le diner, j'espérais que grâce à mes talents culinaires, j'allais pouvoir leur montrer une partie de qui j'étais vraiment. Cette idée était absurde mais elle ne cessait de germer dans son esprit, je voulais qu'ils soient tous fiers de moi.

- Alors tout le monde, voici Bella, notre « nouvelle amie pour le ménage » et Bella, je te présente Ben et Angela et Tanya.

- Enchantée de faire votre connaissance.

- C'est la première fois en une semaine que tu parais presque douce.

Edward venait de me murmurait cette phrase et je m'imaginais très bien l'avoir rêvé. Avant d'avoir pu lui répondre, il s'était détourné et semblait en grande conversation avec cette Tanya. « Beurk, mais quel prénom ». Sans lui avoir parlé, je la détestais déjà et cette haine envers une inconnue était inhabituelle mais pas difficile à comprendre, il suffisait de voir comment Edward était avec elle.

- Ca doit être difficile de les supporter tous les jours et de LE supporter. Il croit toujours que tout lui est du et que personne ne peut le repousser mais ne t'inquiètes pas il est comme ça depuis des années. Me dit gentiment Angela. Et comme ça ne doit pas être facile de vivre entouré de garçon, je te propose de déjeuner avec des amies après demain, ca t'intéresse?

- Bien sûr, j'en serai ravie. Je pourrais sortir un peu d'ici…

- Hey je te rappel qu'on sort tous les deux. M'interpella Jasper.

- Je sais et j'adore nos sortis mais ce n'est pas pareil avec des filles et puis tu seras toujours mon préféré.

Je pouvais voir qu'Edward me regardait bizarrement comme si j'avais dit une bêtise mais l'ambiance autour de la table était à la bonne humeur surtout grâce à Emmett et Angela, tous les deux ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter de rire ou de dire des bêtises.

- Alors Bella, d'où viens tu? Comment as-tu rencontré Emmett et toute sa tribu?

- C'est une paumée que mon frère a ramassé.

Avant même d'avoir pu répondre à Angela, Edward venait du lui dire ça et sa remarque me blessa, je savais qu'il ne me portait pas dans son cœur mais de là à être blessant en public.

- Contrairement à ce que pense Edward, je n'étais pas paumée et je savais très bien où j'allais et la seule raison pour laquelle j'ai rencontré son frère c'est que j'ai volé sa voiture pour un soir et je dois maintenant payer ma dette. Si il n'y avait pas cette dette, crois moi Edward, je ne serai plus dans les parages depuis longtemps.

Après cette réponse, la fin du repas se fit plus calme. Jasper était enfermé dans son mutisme, Edward semblait en pleine conversation avec Tanya et avec son décolleté et Emmett cherchait à alléger l'atmosphère ainsi qu'Angela. Même si Edward ne semblait voir en moi qu'une moins que rien, la soirée avait été plutôt réussi, Angela était gentille et avait l'air de vouloir être mon amie donc je pouvais dire que j'y avais gagné un peu.

Après avoir débarrassé, je décidai d'aller sur le balcon pendant que les autres discutaient un peu dans le salon, c'était devenu un endroit où j'aimais bien m'allonger le soir après le diner. La vue y était magnifique et les différents bruits de la ville venaient me bercer. J'entendis la fenêtre coulisser derrière moi et Edward vint s'assoir à mes cotés.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit la vérité au lieu de me laisser t'insulter?

- Quelle vérité? Tu avais déjà ton opinion sur moi bien avant de me rencontrer et puis je m'en fiche, j'ai l'habitude maintenant. La seule chose qui me dérangeait, c'était par rapport aux autres, je ne voulais pas qu'il pense comme toi et qu'ils ne me laissent pas une chance.

- Tu sais grâce à toi, Jasper est beaucoup plus ouvert, je dois le reconnaître.

- Ca dois le rassurer de savoir que je ne le juge pas moi et puis c'est un homme intéressant, je suis contente de parler avec lui. C'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire?

Et avant qu'il ai pu lui répondre, j'étais déjà rentrée. Il se demanda distraitement pourquoi elle le mettait autant sur les nerfs?

J'étais tendue, rien qu'un petit compliment de sa part et voilà que j'étais prête à lui pardonner son horrible caractère. En rentrant, j'aperçue Angela et Ben qui discutaient encore dans le salon alors que Tanya était rentré toute seule, je m'installais à coté d'Emmett qui comme d'habitude me fit un sourire bienveillant.

- Tu ne m'as pas répondu tout à l'heure. D'où viens tu?

- D'un peu partout, j'ai pas mal voyagé ces quatre dernière années, je ne reste jamais longtemps au même endroit.

- Tu comptes rester ici?

- Je ne sais pas encore, un jour sans doute je ressentirai encore l'envie de partir et puis je le ferai.

A ce moment là, mon téléphone sonna, c'était mon contact qui me donna une adresse et une heure pour une nouvelle course. Je me rendis compte que courir m'avait manqué.

- Emmett, excuse moi de te le demander mais ta voiture est une déesse et j'en aurai besoin, est-ce que tu veux bien me la prêter pour ce soir?

- Tu vas courir? Ta dette va encore s'allonger si tu la prends. Me dit il en me tendant les clés.

- D'accord, merci.

Etrangement, l'idée de rester plus longtemps ici ne me déplaisait vraiment pas.

- Quelle course? Demanda Angela

- Avant de rencontrer Emmett, je faisais des courses de voiture pour gagner de l'argent. Je dois y aller mais j'ai été ravie de faire votre connaissance. Angela, on se voit dans deux jours.


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou tout le monde! Alors voila court je sais mais j'arrive pas à faire plus. Je dois encore m'entrainer.

Merci pour les review ainsi qu'à lulu81: merci pour ta review

Voila à la semaine pro! bisous

* * *

**Pov Emmett:**

**- Allô?…Allô?**

**- Emmett? Il faut que tu m'aides…**

**- Bella? C'est toi? Je t'entends mal. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?**

**- J'ai mal. Aide moi**

**- Bella, où es tu?**

**- Sous le pont du district nord.**

**Je me suis précipité pour réveiller Edward et j'en profitai pour appeler Ben qui était infirmier pour qu'il nous rejoigne là-bas. Pour qu'elle appelle, c'est qu'elle devait vraiment être mal, elle avait une toute petite voix et je ne voulais vraiment pas qu'elle souffre. Elle avait tellement changé nos vies depuis qu'elle était arrivée, pour Jasper il n'y avait aucun doute sur son changement de comportement et même si Edward le nierait je voyais bien que lui aussi était touché. **

**Lorsqu'on la trouva, elle était allongée en position fœtal, elle ne semblait pas les remarquer ni même vraiment respirer. Edward se positionna à ses cotés, il semblait dépasser par les événements, ca ne lui ressemblait pas, lui qui était toujours si colérique ou sur de lui, ici assis à coté de Bella, il ressemblait à un petit garçon perdu et cette vision me terrifia. **

**Ben venait d'arriver et j'en profitai pour observer plus attentivement Bella, elle avait la lèvre inférieure éclatée, une arcade ouverte et une blessure au bras. Comme dans un rêve j'entendais Edward l'appeler et Bella lui chuchoter d'une voix rauque.**

**- Bella, réveille toi, s'il te plait. Regarde moi.**

**- … Edward? Je ne t'ai pas appelé, si?**

**- Non mais tu aurais pourtant du.**

**- Tu as sans doute raison. Je vais dormir maintenant.**

**Pov Bella:**

**Lorsque je me suis réveillée le lendemain, je ne sentais plus ma tête, j'avais l'impression qu'on m'avait roulé dessus. Je me retournai en gémissant et trouvai Jasper allongé sur le bord du lit, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, il semblait exténué. Ce que je trouva dans le salon était pire, Emmett et Edward étaient avachis sur le canapé et je trouvai même Angela et Ben dans des fauteuils. Je n'en revenais pas, ils étaient tous présents pour moi et même Angela et Ben que je ne connaissait presque pas, se trouvaient là, j'étais émue de cette scène mais je savais aussi que je leur avais fait de la peine. A ce moment là, comme si un déclic s'était produit, ils se réveillèrent un par un, Angela hurla en me voyant debout devant elle, ce qui acheva de réveiller complètement les garçons, Jasper sorti de la chambre en se frottant les yeux, il ressemblait vraiment à un petit garçon, Emmett, pour la première depuis que je l'avais rencontrée ne souriait plus et Edward avait repris son air hargneux du début.**

**- Merci à vous de m'avoir aidé et d'avoir veillé sur moi cette nuit. Je sais que c'était beaucoup demandé et je ferais tout pour arranger les choses, je vous le promet.**

**- Trop demandé? Tu étais salement amoché, tu nous expliques ce qu'il s'est passé?**

**- C'était une course habituelle sauf que l'autre concurrent n'a pas aimé perdre donc il s'est vengé comme il a pu.**

**J'avais entendu la porte claquer à la fin de mon histoire, et je remarquai qu'il manquait une personne dans la pièce, Edward venait de partir. J'imaginais très bien le dégoût qu'il pouvait ressentir et j'étais vraiment désolée d'avoir causé de la peine à cette famille alors que tout ce que je voulais c'était les aider. Je savais que je ne valais pas grand-chose, mes parents me l'avaient assez répété mais j'avais espéré qu'avec Edward, on aurait pu mieux s'entendre avec le temps. J'avais vu son attitude changer envers moi depuis le début de notre rencontre, il ne paraissait plus dégoûté ni même énervé d'être dans la même pièce que moi.**

**Après ça, je dormis encore une journée, lorsque je me suis réveillée en pleine forme, tout le monde était parti et je me sentais vraiment seule. Depuis 10 jours, je n'avais pas passée une journée seule, Jasper était toujours dans le coin avec moi et le soir ils étaient là tous les trois et je pouvais même entendre le rire d'Emmett. Je décidai d'aller dans le parc revoir le cerisier pour réfléchir aux derniers évènements. Je compris que j'avais fait preuve d'imprudence en allant à ses courses alors que je n'étais plus seule, oublier que j'avais été accepté dans une famille, avait eu des conséquences pour tout le monde. Jasper s'était refermé sur lui-même comme lors de leur première rencontre, il m'avait exclu de son monde, Emmett m'ignorait et ne parlons pas d'Edward. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas reçu autant de marque d'affection, j'avais vu leur inquiétude et leur douleur face à mon état.**

**Quand je me suis décidée à rentrer 2h plus tard, ils étaient tous les trois dans le salon et ils semblaient encore plus mécontents qu'hier soir si c'était possible.**

**- Merde, tu était où? Tu nous as encore foutu la trouille!**

**- Désolée, Jasper. Mais j'étais toute seule donc je suis allée me promener.**

**- Il va falloir que tu comprennes un truc, ici c'est pas l'hôtel, tu ne peux pas espérer faire ce que tu veux sans que les autres s'inquiètent.**

**Emmett était très en colère, je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un tel état, même lorsque Edward essayait de le pousser à bout.**

**- Tu me fais mal, Emmett. Lâche mon bras.**

**- Non, maintenant tu vas m'écouter. Tu étais méconnaissable, tu ne pouvais même pas rester éveillé. Tu t'imagines ce que ça nous fait de te trouver comme ça à 3h du matin?**

**- Je suis désolée, désolée de vous avoir causé des soucis. Je ne savais pas quoi faire? Ni qui appeler?**

**- Qui appeler? Tu vis chez nous depuis 3 semaines et tu ne nous fais toujours pas confiance? Ecoute, on ne te laissera pas tomber maintenant, que tu le veuilles ou non, tu fais partie de cette famille bizarre. Me dis Edward.**

**C'était la première fois qu'il me parlait vraiment depuis 10 jours et il avait touché une corde sensible en l'acceptant dans cette famille.**

**- Pourquoi? Je ne vous apporte rien… à part de l'inquiétude et du dégoût.**

**- Quel dégoût? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu nous dis? En fait ça doit être ça, tu nous dégoutes tellement qu'on est prêt à veiller sur toi jour et nuit.**

**Et il sortit de l'appartement sans se retourner.**

**- Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça.**

**- Et voilà je continue. Je détruis tout ce que je touche, il faut que je parte.**

**- Tu n'es pas sérieuse? Tu préfères fuir plutôt que d'affronter tes peurs? Me demanda Jasper avec un air effaré.**

**- Je n'en ai plus la force..**

**- Bella dort ici au moins ce soir, tu y verras plus clair demain.**

**- D'accord merci.**

**Edward n'était pas encore rentré lorsqu'à 5h du matin, lorsque je refermai doucement la porte de l'appartement et que je partis avec le peu de souvenir dont je disposais.**


	6. Chapter 6

Salut tout le monde. Jspr que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira.

Voilà laissez moi vos avis pour que je m'améliore.

Bonne journée et à la semaine pro bye

* * *

**Je ne savais plus depuis quand j'étais assise dans le parc mais j'aperçue Edward arriver et s'assoir à coté de moi.**

**- Je suis désolé, j'ai été trop loin hier soir mais tu m'avais poussé à bout depuis deux jours.**

**- Est-ce que tu penses que je mérite d'être accepté?**

**- Je ne sais pas ce qui t'es arrivé pour que tu doutes autant de toi et de tout mais sache que nous on est là et on ne te laissera pas tomber. Emmett nous a forcé à t'accepter et aujourd'hui on est content qu'il l'ai fait, tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tu les rends heureux, tu rends heureux cette famille.**

**Le fait qu'il prononce ce que je voulais entendre me rassura car inconsciemment je leur avais accordé ma confiance et j'étais heureuse d'avoir son soutien même si il m'en voulait toujours, ils avaient pris une grande part dans ma vie en deux semaines.**

**Après ce qui venait de se passer, j'ai pris la décision de me laisser vivre et de faire de mon mieux pour tout le monde. Je continuai mon travail dans l'appartement comme l'avait dit Emmett ma dette c'était allongée, j'avais donc le temps de leur montrer qu'ils comptaient pour moi et en plus je pris un boulot de serveuse de 21h à 00h, le lundi, mardi et jeudi. J'avais dans l'idée de prendre des cours bientôt, J'aimerais faire quelque chose de bien dans ma vie mais je n'en avais parlé encore à personne. L'ambiance à la maison était encore un peu tendu mais Jasper m'avait pardonné et Emmett riait enfin de nouveau et ne me surveillait plus, il était donc moins à cran en rentrant le soir et enfin il y avait Angela qui me soutenait et m'obligeait à sortir un peu.**

**Même pas le temps d'être sous la douche, que quelqu'un sonna.**

**- Angela? Entre. Ben n'est pas avec toi?**

**- Non pas ce soir. Je ne suis pas venu pour les hommes **_**très **_**sexy de cette famille, je suis là pour toi.**

**- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore? Tu es en train de me faire peur là surtout avec ton sourire en coin.**

**- Et tu as raison d'avoir peur car ce soir on sort entre filles. Je dois retrouver deux amies dans un bar et tu es invitée en fait tu as même l'obligation d'être présente.**

**- Angie, je ne peux pas, ce soir je bosse et mon service commence dans 30 min donc je dois me dépêcher.**

**- Bien sûr. Je te donne l'adresse du bar et tu dois nous retrouver là-bas après ton service. Nous arriverons là-bas vers 23h30 je pense donc ne t'inquiètes pas et prend ton temps. Voilà à tout l'heure.**

**Et elle referma la porte. J'étais abasourdie. Comment une personne aussi féminine et douce qu'Angela pouvait devenir une personne aussi autoritaire? J'espérais que ses amies seraient plus calmes ou au moins réussiraient à la canaliser car on aurait dit un vrai petit tyran.**

**Les deux services du soir passèrent plus vite que d'habitude et s'est avec un certain enthousiasme que je retrouva Angela vers 00h15. Le bar était plutôt bondé mais chose inhabituelle dans une salle aussi remplie, je réussis à trouver facilement Angela et ses amies. Il faut dire qu'elles ne passaient pas inaperçues toutes les trois, la plupart des hommes présents ce soir les dévoraient des yeux, ces hommes avaient l'air hypnotisé par tant de beauté. La beauté d'Angela était plus naturelle, elle avait relevé ses longs cheveux brins dans un chignon lâche et elle s'était à peine maquillé, par contre la magnifique blonde à coté d'elle, connaissait son pouvoir sur les hommes et savait s'en servir et il restait la petite brune qui avait un sourire ravageur. Tant de classe ne pouvait être qu'admiré et je me sentais un peu gauche ici, je n'avais pas fait spécialement d'effort pour m'habiller ce soir et je paraissais vraiment ordinaire à coté d'elles.**

**- Bella? Viens par ici, au lieu de prendre la poussière dans l'entrée.**

**- Charmant Angela.**

**- Mesdemoiselles, voici la splendide Bella et son mauvais caractère et là nous avons Alice et Rosalie.**

**L'une et l'autre m'offrirent un magnifique sourire de bienvenue.**

**- Alors Bella, commença Alice, c'est comment de vivre avec des dieux?**

**- Vous les connaissez? J'étais curieuse de savoir car à part Angela personne ne m'avait parlé d'elles.**

**- Non, non mais Angela nous fait des récits détaillés et très croustillants à chaque fois qu'elle les voit. Nous n'avons jamais eu l'occasion des les rencontrer. Alors on veut tout savoir.**

**J'étouffai un rire devant tant d'excitation et même Angela paraissait encore plus excitée avec la présence des filles mais elle cachait son jeu et je pouvais voir qu'elle aussi se retenait pour poser des questions.**

**- Alors Jasper, le plus timide est adorable et il commence à se dévergonder un peu, Emmett fait toujours des blagues pas drôles ou des blagues qu'il est le seul à comprendre et Edward…sur lui aucun commentaire.**

**- Allez dis nous, il est vraiment sexy Edward? Angela nous a dit qu'il était très mystérieux.**

**- Oui il est sexy et mystérieux et il le sait, c'est tout. J'aimerai mieux qu'on ne parle pas d'eux ce soir, si ça ne vous ennuie pas.**

**- Non bien sur, désolée mais pour une fois qu'on peut en apprendre un peu sur eux, c'était l'occasion et puis de tout façon tu n'y échapperas pas mais je te laisse un peu de repos. Enfin bref on était pressée de te rencontrer vu tous les compliments que Angela nous a dit sur toi.**

**- Vraiment?**

**Je ne voyais pas quels compliments Angela avait bien pu faire de moi mais je n'allais pas contredire Alice dès notre première rencontre.**

**- Alice a raison. J'étais impatiente de te rencontrer et puis on se disait qu'un nombre paire pour faire du shopping c'était mieux.**

**- Shopping, shopping, shopping…**

**- Alice calme toi. Ne lui fait pas peur dès le début.**

**- Oui bien sûr. D'ailleurs tu es libre après- demain car on fait une journée shopping avec pique-nique et tu es obligée de venir.**

**A la fin de cette phrase, J'éclatai franchement de rire.**

**- Qu'est-ce qui est drôle? Me demanda Alice avec une moue attendrissante.**

**- Tout à l'heure j'espérais que vous canaliseriez Angela mais en faite vous êtes pires qu'elle. Et pour après demain ça marche.**

**- Hey je suis pas si terrible que ça. Dit Angela en me donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes.**

**Après ça, la soirée passa très bien et j'appris à connaître un peu mieux mes trois nouvelles amies. Alice était une vraie bavarde et personne ne pouvait l'arrêter lorsqu'elle parlait de shopping ou lorsqu'elle avait une idée en tête. Peut être qu'un homme réussirait à la canaliser et Rosalie parlait moins mais elle parlait avec enthousiasme et mettait une bonne ambiance. **

**Après cinq essais pour rentrer, Je pus enfin m'éclipser et rentrer à la maison vers 3h du matin. Je ne voulais réveiller personne mais la téquila mélangée à de la bière, n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée. C'est en partie à cause de ça que je rigolai toute seule dans le noir lorsque je me suis cognée le genou dans le fauteuil du salon ou lorsque je me pris le mur de ma chambre « trop à droite » selon moi. Par contre j'explosai franchement de rire lorsque je trouvai Edward adossé contre la porte de la salle de bain, il ressemblait vraiment à grincheux des sept nains mais à part ça je pouvais bien avouer qu'il était séduisant en bas de jogging et torse nu.**

**- Au moins je peux voir que je peux te faire rire à 3h du matin. Me dit-il sournoisement.**

**- Je suis désolée répondis-je dans un souffle. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller mais ça valait le coup de voir ta tête.**

**- Je te remercie, tu fais autant de bruit qu'un troupeau de buffle et puis je ne dormais pas.**

**- D'accord, dans ce cas bonne nuit Edward.**

**- Bonne nui, Bella.**

**La façon dont il prononça mon prénom me donna des frissons dans le dos et puis son sourire en coin était vraiment irrésistible. J'étais encore en train de me traiter d'idiote pour m'être laissé subjuguer par ce démon lorsque je sombrai dans un sommeil calme.**

**- Bêlla? Bellâ? BELLA?**

**- Emmett, ça ne sert à rien de dire mon prénom de différentes façons, il est hors de question que je me lève maintenant donc dégage de cette chambre.**

**- Mais c'est que tu es ronchon le matin. Allez debout la marmotte, il est 10h30 et le petit déjeuner est prêt.**

**- Le petit déjeuner? Mince, je ne l'ai pas préparé.**

**- C'est bon, on a été heureux de le faire ce matin mais il faudrait que tu te lèves pour le manger car il y a une règle qui interdit les plateaux repas dans cette maison.**

**- Très drôle Emmett.**

**Après cette subtile remarque et un énorme sourire, il sortit enfin de la chambre.**

**- Foutue règle!**

**- Oui, je suis d'accord mais ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai inventé celle-là.**

**- Edward? Demandai-je sans sortir ma tête de sous les oreillers. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?**

**- Ordre d'Emmett, tu dois être debout dans 1min 30 à partir de maintenant.**

**Je tentai un œil hors de l'oreiller mais la lumière m'aveugla ainsi qu'un impressionnant mal de crâne qui me fit grogner.**

**- Charmant son.**

**- Je ne veux pas… Pleurnichai-je lamentablement.**

**- Je t'ai connu plus téméraire que ça. Allez debout!**

**Et il tira sur la couverture mais plus aucun son après ça ne se faisait entendre.**

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?**

**- Fais gaffe à ne pas attraper froid.**

**Et il sorti de la chambre hilare et bien sûr c'était ma faute si j'avais oublié m'être couchée nue.**

**- Je ne boirai plus jamais même si voir Edward sourire est très intéressant.**

**Je décidai enfin de me lever. Une bonne journée était à prévoir.**


	7. Chapter 7

Salut tout le monde, voici le nouveau chapitre jspr qu'il va vous plaire et donnez moi vos avis à la fin (ca me rend heureuse).

Sinon bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine

Bisous

* * *

**Ca allait être une longue journée aussi. Edward ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire dès qu'il me regardait et je ne cessais de rougir. Emmett a qui rien n'échappe, avait remarqué le trouble qui m'avait envahit à mon entrée dans le salon et il en profita pour me taquiner et il chercha même à savoir l'origine de mes rougeurs. Ce coup là, Jasper essaya de m'aider en changeant de sujet mais Emmett pouvait être très têtu quand il voulait savoir quelque chose, on aurait pu croire qu'il était le jumeau d'Alice. Mais je profitai d'un petit moment de répit de sa part pour annoncer mes projets du lendemain et bien sur Emmett hurla son avis au cas où on l'oublierai.**

**- Comment ça tu sors demain? Et nous? On s'est pris deux jours de congés pour être avec toi.**

**- Emmett vos congés vous les avez pris sur un coup de tête sans me demander mon avis et puis je vais faire du shopping, je ne pense pas que ça t'intéresses.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? Il y a peut être quelque chose d'autre qui m'intéresse dans ce projet.**

**- Ah oui? Comme quoi? La nourriture? Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter pour ça, je vous préparerez le déjeuner avant de partir. Répondis je sérieusement.**

**- Bella, ne me tortures pas. Tu fais une sortie entre filles, ce qui veut dire qu'il y aura que des filles donc nous devons venir.**

**- Emmett, mon cher Emmett tu l'as bien précisé, c'est une sortie ENTRE filles donc la testostérone est exclue de ce groupe. Tu n'as qu'à faire tes propres sorties.**

**Même si je savais que les filles seraient hystériques de savoir que les garçons voulaient venir, j'aimais trop taquiner Emmett pour pouvoir accepter facilement.**

**- Oh, alors j'ai une proposition. Tu nous acceptes dans ton groupe et aujourd'hui je ne t'ennuies pas, je ne chercherai pas à savoir pourquoi tu rougis et je ferai ce que tu veux et si j'y arrive, on vient tous les trois. Deal?**

**- Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je veuilles venir? Demanda Edward.**

**- Allé, tu n'as rien d'autre à faire et pour une fois qu'on a une sortie tous ensemble, ne soit pas désagréable avec ton grand frère adoré, s'il te plait.**

**- Mouai, je suis pas convaincu. Grogna Edward.**

**- Qui fait des bruits charmants maintenant?**

**Je voyais qu'Emmett ne comprenait pas l'allusion et que ça le démangeait de poser une question mais il voulait encore plus faire ce pique-nique que de savoir.**

**- Bellaaaa. Me supplia-t-il.**

**- D'abord je vais me renseigner, je ne garantis pas avoir l'autorisation. « **_**Mon œil » pensai-je.**_

**- OUIII! Hurla-t-il en sautant sur sa chaise.**

**- Ne t'excites pas comme ça. Si les filles sont d'accords, il y a quand même plusieurs conditions que tu dois respecter à la lettre. Petit a, aujourd'hui tu ne m'embêtes pas, aucune farce ou bêtise, petit b demain je vous veux souriant tous les trois donc Edward je veux que tu apprennes à être aimable d'ici demain.**

**- Très marrant me répondit il d'une moue vexée mais quand même adorable.**

**- Emmett ça ne sert à rien de te moquer parce que toi tu vas devoir apprendre à te tenir d'ici demain. Je ne veux pas d'un ours qui met ses pattes partout et qui fait peur dès qu'il ouvre la bouche.**

**- Tu es autoritaire princesse dis donc, on oublierai presque que tu bosses pour nous mais tu as de la chance pour une sortie ENTRE fille je ferai n'importe quoi.**

**Tout le monde éclata de rire devant tant d'enthousiasme et de bêtise. Même Jasper qui m'avait l'air un peu crispé à l'annonce de cette sortie se dérida et m'offrit un magnifique sourire. La journée venait de commencer.**

**Après ce petit déjeuner mouvementé, le reste de la matinée se passa calmement et j'en profitai autant que je pus car je me doutais qu'Emmett allait bientôt sortir de sa tanière et à ce moment là, il ne laisserait plus personne tranquille. Voilà comment je me suis retrouvée assise en travers du fauteuil du salon avec Jasper et Edward. Son arrivée 30 min plus tôt nous avait laissé sceptique mais il n'avait pas bougé depuis et semblait pour une fois serein. Ils étaient tous les deux installés dans le canapé, le premier lisant un livre sur l'histoire et le second semblait être plongé dans son ordinateur. J'avais remarqué que si Jasper lisait beaucoup de livre sur l'histoire, il était surtout passionné par une période qui était la renaissance. Je me promis de lui poser plus de question sur sa passion et j'essaierai de savoir pourquoi il ne cherchait pas à en faire son métier. Je n'hésitais plus à lui poser des questions maintenant, j'étais moins gênée mais ce n'était pas pour lui que j'avais le plus de question, jamais je n'oserais me renseigner sur la vie d'Edward ainsi que sur son travail par exemple. Je savais juste qu'il aidait parfois Emmett dans de sale besogne comme par exemple retrouver des voleurs mais sinon je ne savais rien d'autre et personne n'en avait jamais parlé. Je reposai ma tête sur le fauteuil et me laissa aller en écoutant de la musique, musique qui avait le pouvoir de m'apaiser depuis des années mais qui m'entrainait toujours loin dans mes souvenirs.**

_**« Tout ce que j'avais vécu avec lui durant un an se déroulait avec les même détails depuis des années, je n'arrivais pas à oublier le jour de notre rencontre, sa trahison et mon échec. J'avais 17 ans et je venais d'être acceptée dans une fac de littérature, depuis toute petite, j'étais plongée dans les histoires et ne voulais pas en sortir et j'aimais encore plus apprendre. Je me souvenais parfaitement être restée bloquer devant l'entrée du bâtiment pendant 10 minutes avant qu'un jeune homme blond assez charmant ne m'adresse la parole. J'étais tellement émerveillée par ma rentrée qu'il me fallut 5 min pour enfin comprendre qu'il me parlait et lui répondre:**_

_**- Salut, je m'appelle Mike. Et j'ai remarqué que tu avais l'air aussi perdu que moi, je suis nouveau et je me demandais si on ne pouvait pas se renseigner ensemble.**_

_**- Moi, c'est Bella, ravie de te rencontrer, ça me ferait plaisir de trainer avec toi.**_

_**Ce que je ne savais pas à ce moment-là, c'est qu'il était redoublant et que c'était sa technique pour draguer les filles et paraître du genre gentil. Après ça, nous passions la plupart du temps ensemble, je le présentai à mes parents qui l'acceptèrent avec joie dans la famille mais plus le temps passait et plus un malaise s'installait entre Mike et moi ainsi qu'entre mes parents et moi.**_

_**Le dernier souvenir que j'eus avant d'être doucement réveillée fut le regard de Mike lorsque je l'ai quitté un an plus tard. »**_

**La voix que j'entendais était complètement différente de la voix de mon passé, celle-ci était douce comme du velours, elle m'attirait comme un aimant, elle me ramenait à la vie. Mais quelque chose de nouveau était perceptible, pour la première fois, je pouvais entendre qu'Edward était impatient voire même un peu irrité mais ça c'était habituel. Cette touche d'énervement acheva de me ramener à la réalité. Lorsque j'ouvris enfin les yeux, Edward me tenait la main et sans avoir pu résister, je fus happée par son regard, jamais je n'avais vu une telle intensité, je me laissais submerger par tant d'émotion.**

**- Bella? C'est bon, tu es réveillée. Tu sais tu parles beaucoup pendant ton sommeil et tu allais tomber. Me dit il dans un sourire.**

**- Oui, désolée, ça ne m'était pas arrivée depuis longtemps d'être aussi agitée. Où sont Jasper et Emmett? **

**Je cherchais à détourner la conversation mais son regard ne me lâchait pas, il savait très bien ce que je cherchais à faire.**

**- Jasper voulait te réveiller pour aller te promener, je lui ai dit que tu avais besoin de dormir après la nuit dernière et Emmett devait aller bosser pendant une heure. Ils ne devraient plus tarder maintenant.**

**- Je ne pensais pas avoir besoin d'autant de sommeil. Bon, je vais préparer le déjeuner**

**- D'accord…**

**Je marchai jusqu'à la cuisine ou plutôt je me réfugia dans la cuisine car même si Edward ne semblait plus énervé, il gardait toujours autant d'intensité dans son regard, il cherchait maintenant à savoir ce que je cachais et je n'étais pas prête à lui révéler. Emmett et Jasper rentrèrent peu de temps après et le déjeuner se passa bizarrement vu que Emmett n'avait pas le droit de faire de blague nulle. Après ça, Edward disparut tout l'après-midi pour ne réapparaître que pour le diner, son absence me soulagea mais quelque chose clochait de plus en plus entre nous et je ne savais pas ce que c'était.**

**Il était 19h30, je savais qu'Emmett me cachait quelque chose depuis qu'il était rentré. Jasper semblait être dans la confidence car il me fuyait comme la peste et j'en étais arrivée à me demander si il ne fallait pas que je le torture pour connaître la vérité. Il sortit enfin de sa chambre et à mon avis il souriait beaucoup trop pour son propre bien. Je remarquai aussi qu'Edward et Jasper avaient disparu, je ne comprenais vraiment plus ce qu'ils voulaient me cacher et je commençais à serrer les poings pour ne pas hurler ma frustration d'être tenue à l'écart.**

**- Respire, Bella. Tu peux aller t'habiller maintenant. Me chuchota Emmett.**

**Il m'avait fait sursauter et c'est en l'ignorant que j'allais dans ma chambre. En passant dans le couloir, j'entendis le bruit de la douche dans la salle de bain de Jasper et les ronchonnements d'Edward contre Emmett et je ne sais quoi qui devait être bien habillé. Lorsque je réussis enfin à atteindre ma chambre, une housse inhabituelle m'attendait sur mon lit avec un superbe post-it rose collé dessus:**

**« **_**Ne crie pas, enfile juste ça et sois heureuse ce soir. »**_

**Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir surtout pas lorsqu'en me regardant dans la glace, je découvris une nouvelle femme. Je portais une robe a fine bretelle, le décolleté en V ne dégageait pas trop ma poitrine mais celle-ci était soulignée grâce à une bordure brillante. Elle m'arrivait au dessus des genoux, et elle ondulait gracieusement à chacun de mes mouvements, les chaussures étaient parfaites, simples mais classes, les paillettes s'accordaient parfaitement avec mon décolleté, le seul problème serait sans doute les talons.**

**Je me décidais enfin à sortir et je fus frappée par leur beauté encore plus flagrante que d'habitude. Emmett portait un magnifique smoking noir, Jasper à la place d'une veste de costume avait mis une veste en cuir qui le rendait parfait et enfin, pour Edward, je me permis de savourer le spectacle devant lequel j'étais. Il paraissait le plus décontracté des trois et je ne pensais pas qu'une simple chemise bleue et un pantalon noir pouvaient faire autant d'effet. Le simple fait de laisser mes yeux erraient sur sa chemise me faisait imaginer la perfection de ses muscles qu'il devait cacher. Lorsque j'eu remis mes idées en place ainsi que mes hormones, je pouvais voir que moi aussi, j'avais un petit effet et j'étais heureuse d'être à égalité avec eux ce soir. **

**Emmett égale à lui-même me faisait des clins d'œil et des sourires qu'il voulait aguicheur, c'était assez grotesque de le voir jouer ce rôle mais c'était aussi mignon, un enfant de 5ans n'aurait pas fait mieux. Jasper avait rougit, il m'étonnait tous les jours, il devenait tellement expressif qu'il réussissait à chaque fois à me donner des frissons. Là encore ce n'était rien comparé au regard incandescent d'Edward, ses yeux s'étaient assombris, ça me semblait tellement irréel d'être regardée avec autant d'intensité. Si je n'avais pas eu besoin de respirer, je serais bien restée une éternité accrochée à ses yeux.**

**La soirée se passe comme dans un rêve, tout d'abord une voiture avec chauffeur nous attendait à l'entrée de l'immeuble, j'espérais qu'ils n'avaient pas fait trop de folie mais en arrivant devant le restaurant, je compris que mes espoirs seraient vains. La décoration était éblouissante, j'agrippais instinctivement le premier bras qui se trouvait à ma portée et bien sur c'était celui d'Edward, la soirée ne pouvait pas mieux commencer. Des dizaines de lustres étaient suspendus, des miroirs, des tapisseries recouvraient les murs, un pianiste jouait tout simplement au milieu de la pièce. Je m'étais toujours pas remise de mes émotions et je n'avais pas ouvert la bouche depuis dix bonnes minutes lorsque le maitre d'hôtel m'invita à m'assoir. Après ça, la soirée ne fut qu'émerveillement, rire et émotions, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été aussi insouciante et heureuse et ils le savaient. Chacun à sa façon avait appris à me connaître même si avec Edward certains non-dits subsistaient, j'avais bon espoir de trouver ma place dans cette famille.**

**J'étais encore dans ce monde merveilleux lorsque je suis allée me coucher vers 2h du matin et je réfléchissais à une façon de les remercier et c'est le sourire aux lèvres et des projets pleins la tête que je m'endormis.**


	8. Chapter 8

Coucou alors voila un nouveau chap qui est entierement en POV edward. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez à la fin.

Si vous avez des idées ou des commentaires, allez y, ca aide vraiment.

Sinon pour celles qui sont plus interressées par l'autre hist, je posterai en début de semaine prochaine je pense.

Bonne journée

Bisous

* * *

POV Edward:

J'étais allongé sur mon lit après la soirée organisée par Emmett lorsque mon esprit dériva de lui-même vers une petite personne brune. Je repensais à son apparition dans le salon, j'avais été subjugué par tant de beauté, j'avais même pensé à un moment qu'elle voulait me tuer. C'était la seule raison possible pour la voir apparaître comme ça, l'air timide et inconsciente de l'effet ravageur et dévastateur qu'elle avait sur moi. En plus, elle se permettait d'exercer cet effet sur moi depuis le début même si j'avais réussit à la repousser pour de mauvaises raisons. Tout d'abord, je ne pouvais pas me laisser avoir par son charme comme mes deux grands idiots de frères, elle avait du les droguer à mon avis car je ne les avais jamais vu aussi innocents et reposés. Elle avait réussi le tour de force de les changer, Emmett, l'homme taciturne, celui qui travaillait la nuit pour dormir le jour, ce même homme qui aujourd'hui se levait le samedi matin pour préparer le petit déjeuner, qui était à l'heure pour le diner et c'était ce frère qui faisait rire Bella. Je ressentis un pincement à ce souvenir mais pour la première fois, hier soir, je l'avais fait rire, bon je ne l'avais peut-être pas fait exprès mais c'était moi qui avait réussi et ce son m'avait bercé lorsque je m'étais enfin couché. Je ne lui avais pas dit que c'était à cause d'elle si je ne dormais pas, j'avais juste été ravi par son rire et encore plus lorsqu'elle prononça mon nom pour me dire bonne nuit.

Quant à Jasper, son nouveau comportement relevé juste du miracle, il était devenu en l'espace de quelques semaines, l'homme qu'il aurait du être si tout ne s'était pas écroulé. Depuis ce changement, deux sentiments s'affrontaient à son égard, j'étais heureux de le voir évoluer mais en même temps j'étais triste et en colère car cette transformation se faisait en fonction d'elle. Lorsqu'elle n'était pas là ou renfermée, il redevenait grave et immobile, je ne comprenais pas le lien qui les unissait tous les deux mais je ne voulais pas le rompre. J'étais peut être quelqu'un de sévère et de lunatique mais certainement pas quelqu'un de cruel et puis mes frères m'importaient plus que tout autre chose. Enfin c'était avant de rencontrer Bella, moi-même je ne reconnaissais plus mon attitude, j'étais devenu souriant au contact de ma famille alors que je ne l'étais jamais auparavant.

Tous ces changements, j'avais essayé de les étouffer mais j'avais juste réussi à la blesser, je ne comprenais pas comment elle avait pu me pardonner alors que je l'avais rabaissé devant ma famille et des amis. Et puis mon attitude ambigu avec Tanya, quel crétin j'étais à ce moment là et je le reste encore un peu. Je pensais qu'en l'ignorant et en lui faisait comprendre qu'elle ne ferait jamais partie de la famille, je réussirais à rester maitre de moi mais là encore elle avait été plus forte que moi.

Alors que Tanya me suppliait de la raccompagner chez elle, j'avais vu Bella se diriger vers le balcon, elle faisait ça presque tous les soirs, j'aimais la voir prendre ses habitudes dans cet appartement et à ce moment là je n'avais pas pu résister à mon envie de la comprendre. J'avais clairement faire savoir à Tanya qu'elle pouvait rentrer à pied, que je m'en fichais royalement, elle étais devenue sourde en 3secondes car à la place elle me répondit « D'accord Eddy, on se voit la semaine prochaine alors ». Je détestais le surnom Eddy, en fait tous les surnoms et encore plus ceux que Tanya et Emmett voulaient me faire porter. Je l'avais rejoint dehors, elle paraissait si sereine, assise là, je voulais la comprendre, tout connaître pour qu'il ne reste plus qu'elle et moi. Lorsqu'elle me laissa seul sur le balcon, je réalisais que je la voulais, pas qu'au niveau physique, je voulais qu'elle sourit grâce à moi, qu'elle vienne se blottir dans mes bras dès qu'elle en avait envie ou qu'elle me hurle dessus si j'allais trop loin. En fait pour la première fois, je voulais plus qu'un soir, je voulais que notre passé ne compte plus et que ça nous permettent ainsi d'être ensemble. Car même si je la protégerai de tout mon être, j'étais celui qu'elle devait craindre le plus, j'étais celui qui pouvait la blesser à tout instant et ça je ne pourrais pas le supporter.

Maintenant ce que j'appréciais aussi, c'était qu'entre nous deux, il n'y avait pas que des moments de tension, elle m'avait pardonné mon comportement odieux du début et semblait accepter mon sale caractère. Je devais quant même admettre qu'elle aussi avait un caractère bien trempé et qu'elle ne mâchait pas ses mots pour nous rappeler à l'ordre lorsqu'on dépassait les bornes. Au début, je pensais que toutes ses règles dans la maison nous entretueraient mais à mon grand étonnement, Jasper et Emmett étaient contents et moi j'avais appris à faire avec et je m'y étais habitué. Je souriais encore bêtement en repensant à la petite scène de ce matin, lorsqu'Emmett m'avait ordonné de la sortir du lit, je pensais qu'il plaisantait mais quand j'avais vu Bella enfouie sous la couverture, la tête dans l'oreiller, je n'avais pas pu résister à l'envie de la regarder. Elle avait les cheveux attachés ce qui lui dégageait la nuque et les épaules, à cette vue, j'avais ressenti une vive envie de mordre dedans. Je l'entendis jurer contre les règles qu'elle avait instauré, je n'avais pu m'empêcher de faire remarquer ma présence. En fait, j'étais ravi d'avoir à la réveiller sinon je n'aurais jamais pu la voir sortir délicatement sa tête de l'oreiller pour s'affaler encore plus à travers le lit. Cette image m'avait touchée, c'était une vision rare, Bella restant elle-même alors que j'étais dans les parages. Et voir que j'avais progressé au niveau de sa confiance m'avait touché, il ne manquait plus que je progresse dans le domaine de l'affection et tout serait parfait. Mais elle réussit encore une fois à m'achever au moment où je la découvris nue, j'avais cru faire une attaque sur le moment mais grâce à une grande capacité à encaisser, je m'étais retenu.

Alors voilà ce soir, allongé sur mon lit, je souriais en pensant à cette fille qui nous faisait tourner la tête sans le savoir. Elle avait réussit à m'étonner encore plus lors de la soirée, elle était tellement parfait au restaurant dans sa robe, elle était plus belle et rayonnante que toutes les femmes présentent dans la salle. J'étais fier et heureux d'être vu en présence de cette femme mystérieuse, je savais qu'il y avait des zones d'ombres sur son passé qu'il fallait que je découvre et je voyais bien que ses secrets l'empêchaient d'être complètement sincère. Lorsqu'elle s'était agrippée a mon bras, j'avais cru défaillir après ça, j'avais voulu la garder près de moi mais Jasper et Emmett s'étaient installés à côté d'elle et je n'avais rien dit.

J'étais heureux d'avoir découvert tous ses aspects de sa personnalité mais le fait qu'elle ne s'ouvre pas à nous alors qu'on essayait de l'aider, commençait à mettre mes nerfs à rude épreuve. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle pouvais nous cacher et j'étais de plus en plus inquiet de le découvrir ainsi plus les jours passaient et plus je devenais tendu. Je décidais de ne pas m'attarder dessus ce soir et pour me permettre de m'endormir plus facilement, je me rappelais la soirée de ce soir:

_« Une fois tous installés à table, je me laissais à l'observer discrètement, la première chose qui me frappa, fut son aisance à être souriante ce soir, en la voyant ainsi on aurait pu penser qu'elle était habituée à être heureuse. Pourtant depuis son arrivée à l'appartement, je ne l'avais vu sourire que rarement et encore moins entendu rire. Je n'arrivais pas à la comprendre, elle nous cachait son passé depuis le début et je n'arrêtais pas de m'imaginer les pires scénario, en plus je l'avais la plupart du temps insultée et elle donnait l'impression de vouloir s'enfuir mais ce soir, elle me montrait une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité. Une facette qui avait du être la sienne à part entière il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça._

_- Eddy, dis le nous si on t'endors._

_J'avais du être plongé dans mes pensées plus longtemps que prévu car Emmett ricana devant ma tête. Il fallait avouer qu'il savait très bien me remettre les pieds sur Terre ou me mettre de mauvaise humeur._

_- Si tu ne veux pas dormir enfermer dans la salle de bain, tu devrais arrêter tout de suite les surnoms._

_J'eus la satisfaction de voir son sourire s'effaçait pour laisser la place au doute dans ses yeux. A mon ton, il avait compris que j'étais tout à fait capable de le faire et je savais que son pire cauchemar était de rester enfermer dans un pièce close sans pouvoir en sortir et c'était bien là sa seule faiblesse. C'est avant même d'avoir pu savourer mon moment de victoire que Bella intervint et elle me vola ma vengeance, je savais avec qui elle était solidaire._

_- Alors comme ça les surnoms te déplaisent. Bon à savoir…_

_Elle me taquinait et j'hésitais entre me renfrogner ou sourire pour la voir aussi épanouie avec nous ce soir, j'optais pour un sourire en coin et cette fois-ci je pus savourer ma victoire car j'avais vu que je l'avais un instant perturbé._

_- Sinon Bella, comment ça s'organise la journée de demain?_

_- J'ai eu Angela toute à l'heure et elle m'a dit que toutes les trois étaient RAVIES de vous avoir pour déjeuner._

_Elle appuya bien sur le « ravies » pour faire comprendre à Emmett qu'il n'était pas le seul a chercher un peu d'action mais je pense qu'elle avait été encore trop subtile pour son cerveau d'ours car il se contenta de sourire bêtement._

_Le reste de la soirée se passa tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett fasse une fois de plus une gaffe. Bella qui depuis le début de la soirée semblait absorber par le piano soupira de bien-être. Emmett remarqua enfin son attirance pour cet instrument et il me cloua sur place par sa réponse._

_- Hey mais Bella, tu devrais écouter Edward à la maison un de ses jours. Je suis sûr que tu apprécierai encore plus que ce que joue ce stupide musicien._

_Je devais avouer qu'il avait raison sur un point, ce musicien était nul et il ennuyait toute la salle. Par contre je cherchais frénétiquement dans ma tête une idée pour tuer Emmett, il savait très bien que je ne jouais plus depuis 3 ans et que je n'étais pas prêt à m'y remettre. Mais en voyant Belle rougir et ses yeux pétiller à cette perspective, je me mis à douter._

_- J'adorais t'écouter si ça ne te dérange pas bien sûr?_

_C'était bien le première fois qu'elle me demandait mon avis et en plus elle continuait de rougir, je ne pensais pas que c'était possible de la voir aussi gênée. Je n'avais jamais vu plus jolie couleur que sur ses joues et je me surpris moi-même de ma réponse._

_- Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas joué mais peut être plus tard._

_- D'accord, je suis pressée._

_Je n'en revenais pas, moi qui était certain de ne plus vouloir toucher un piano, voilà que je faisais la promesse de bientôt en jouer et en plus cette idée ne me rebutait pas complètement. Je ne comprenais plus rien mais je savais que je ferais un effort pour elle et pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour notre famille. Après ça, la soirée se termina sur une bonne ambiance grâce à Emmett surtout, il ne tenait plus en place à l'idée du pique-nique de demain._

En revenant au moment présent c'est-à-dire moi allongé sur mon lit à moitié endormi, je décidais qu'il était temps de dormir, j'avais assez rêvassé comme ça pour ce soir. C'est avec l'espoir de découvrir prochainement la véritable Bella que je m'endormis.


	9. Chapter 9

**Coucou tout le monde, alors me revoilà pour le chap habituel de la semaine.**

**Il est en deux parties et je ne sais pas quand je pourrais commencer la suite donc la poster mais j'essaie de faire au plus vite.**

**Je ne suis pas sur de poster la semaine prochaine.  
**

**J'espère encore une fois que ca va vous plaire.**

**Bisous**

* * *

POV Bella:

Un bruit strident qui ressemblait à mon réveil mais qui ne pouvait pas l'être vu que je ne l'avais pas branché hier soir en me couchant donc je cherchais d'où pouvait provenir ce bruit horripilant. Après 5 minutes de réflexion intense à 8h30 du matin, je me suis enfin dirigée vers la source du trouble et j'imaginais déjà différents scénario pour faire taire cet horrible son et son propriétaire. Les yeux à moitiés ouverts, je me dirigeai à tâtons dans le couloir, aucun mouvement ne se faisait entendre dans les chambres à part des ronflements assez impressionnant provenant de celle d'Emmett. J'étais là seule à avoir eu le courage ou l'idiotie de me lever alors soit les autres dormaient vraiment profondément soit ils faisaient semblant et attendaient que quelqu'un craque.

A peine la porte ouverte, une tornade brune, seul détail que j'ai aperçu, sans mal je reconnue Alice accrochée à mon bras, Rosalie et Angela étant encore sur le pas de la porte. J'essayais d'assimiler tout ça mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elles étaient là toutes les trois à 8h30 du matin, il était au moins 10 fois trop tôt et je ne pourrai jamais être de bonne humeur à cette heure là.

- Bella, tu es en retard. Regarde tes cheveux. Allé dépêche toi d'aller te préparer. Je vais te faire un café pendant ce temps là.

- Calme toi cinq secondes, Alice. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous êtes là à 8h30? Donc si tu pouvais m'expliquer avant que je ne retourne me coucher.

- Comment ça te coucher? Hurla Alice. Il n'en est pas question. Tu vas t'habiller et plus vite que ça ensuite tu prends ton café et après on file pour une matinée shopping.

- Stop. Depuis quand le shopping est sensé commencer à 8h30? Ensuite pourquoi toutes les deux vous ne l'avez pas étouffé?

Je me tournais vers Rosalie et Angela pensant qu'elles me soutiendraient mais au lieu de ça, elles affichaient toutes les deux une mine réjouie comme si cette journée allait être aussi géniale pour elles.

- Désolée, Bella mais depuis qu'elle sait qu'on déjeune avec trois beaux garçons, elle est intenable donc si tu dois blâmer quelqu'un, accuse tes patrons qui ont voulu venir. M'expliqua malicieusement Rosalie avant de rigoler.

- J'imagine que ma tête est drôle. Bougonnai-je.

- Allé, plus vite tu acceptes plus vite la torture avec le sourire sera fini et dépêche toi avant qu'Alice pique sa crise pour de bon. Ajouta Angela.

Je me dirigeai enfin vers ma chambre tout en maudissant cette maniaque du shopping et de l'autorité et il fallait en plus que je me venge des garçons qui dormaient encore trop bien. Après deux cafés engloutis, j'étais enfin prête et de meilleure humeur à l'idée d'embêter les garçons, alors que les filles m'attendaient dans le couloir, j'allumais la chaine du salon et pour leur offrir un joyeux réveil, je mis à fond la chanson Rock Away ainsi que sur repeat avant de m'enfuir retrouver les filles. C'est en compagnie des filles, mortes de rire, que je me dirigeai vers les boutiques choisies par Alice comme par hasard.

Il était déjà 10h30 et Alice n'avait pas fini de nous trainer dans ses magasins préférés, j'avais obtenu un répit grâce à une pause café de cinq minutes et pas plus. Tyran Alice venait de gagner son premier surnom et j'avais l'impression d'être la seule éreintée et à la limite de l'effondrement, mais il fallait avouer que je n'étais pas très énergique le matin. Depuis notre arrivée à 9h15 dans la galerie marchande, j'avais été « visiter » pas moins de cinq boutiques et selon Alice, les meilleures restaient à venir. On avait eu le droit à trois magasins de vêtements et deux magasins plus classe pour trouver des robes. J'avais essayé de m'enfermer dans la cabine d'essayage mais Alice m'avait menacé de recommencer la même sortie toutes les semaines. Lorsque j'avais enfin capitulé, elle était aux anges, elle était heureuse de m'avoir à ses ordres pour les prochaines heures et en plus Rosalie et Angela ne se gênaient pas pour se moquer de moi. Je me demandais comment tout le monde dans mon entourage pouvait être de si bonne humeur, je ne voyais rien de réjouissant à par peut être la vision d'Edward torse nu mais c'était une autre histoire. Je reprenais à peine pied avec la réalité que Alice se levait déjà cherchant l'ordre dans lequel on allait bien pouvoir faire tous les magasins prévus pour la matinée.

- Alice, dis, on peut au moins ralentir l'allure? Je sais pas comment tu fais mais ta démarche est trop vigoureuse pour moi et on arrête de rigoler derrière.

- Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça. Si à la place, on se dirigeai vers un circuit, tu aurais été la première arrivée alors arrête de ronchonner et profite de nos conseils. M'assena Alice très fière de son raisonnement.

- C'est vrai, tu devrais profiter un peu. Pour une fois que tu es que avec des filles et que tu peux être tranquille, je vois pas ce qui te dérange.

Rosalie me regardait cherchant à comprendre ce que je ne disais pas.

- Je sais pas. Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec tout ça, je crois. C'est vraiment sympa ce que vous faites pour moi mais je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être autant entouré et de faire autant de shopping.

- Et puis c'est notre première sortie alors ne gaffe pas ça, s'il te plait?

Elle me suppliait presque en utilisant une moue assez convaincante.

- Oui, mon capitaine. Soufflais-je vaincue.

Elle me jeta un regard acéré et se refocalisa sur sa tâche c'est-à-dire me pourrir la matinée au maximum. Rosalie et Angela cherchaient visiblement à se faire discrètes mais elles craquèrent pour de bon, elles ne pouvaient plus s'arrêter de rire face à moi. A ce niveau là, je crois que même les disputes avec Edward étaient préférables, ca montrait bien mon état émotionnel complètement chamboulé.

Le premier magasin sur la liste était un magasin de chaussure, je fixais quelques instants mon attention sur tous les choix que j'avais mais j'abandonnais rapidement pour laisser faire Alice. Elle me donna le choix entre deux paires de bottes, deux paires de ballerines et deux paires d'escarpins, ma seule mission était de choisir une paire dans chaque catégorie, ce n'était pas trop compliqué. Après ça, il était 11h15 et nous avions rendez-vous à 13h avec les garçons, les filles m'emmenèrent dans un magasin de lingerie, je n'avais pas prévu ce coup-là mais je n'avais pas l'intention de les laisser choisir mes dessous alors je réussie à trouver assez d'énergie pour trouver des ensembles plutôt pas mal. Si j'avais écouté Alice, je serais entrain de me promener nue devant tout le monde et j'ai même pris l'initiative de m'acheter deux maillots de bain, un bleu et un doré.

Les filles aussi avaient trouvé leur bonheur, Rose c'était acheté une magnifique robe de soirée rouge bustier avec des escarpins noirs, l'ensemble sur elle devenait fabuleux. Angela, c'était plutôt orientée vers les jeans et tee-shirts, même à ce moment là Alice a eu son mot à dire. celle-ci c'était trouvée deux robes, une verte qui la mettait vraiment en valeur avec les bretelles tombantes et son cou était dégagé. Bien entendu en tant que fille le passage par la case lingerie était obligatoire donc nous toutes avec plusieurs ensembles et vu les regards que Alice et Rosalie se lançaient en souriant bêtement, je savais pour qui elles les mettraient.

Il était enfin 12h et on se dirigeait vers le dernier magasin, Alice ne voulait pas me dire ca qui allait encore me tomber dessus et c'est idiotement que je me laissais guider. Quand enfin on s'arrêta devant le coiffeur, je n'en revenais pas, elle venait d'organiser mon relooking et je m'étais laissée faire, franchement sur ce coup là, j'aurais pu mieux faire. Mais en voyant ma tête à la fin, j'étais heureuse d'avoir donnée mon accord même si j'y avais mis de la mauvaise volonté. Avant mes cheveux m'arrivaient en dessous des épaules, ils bouclaient et étaient que très vaguement coiffés, ma couleur n'était pas des plus spectaculaires non plus, d'un châtain assez terne selon moi. Et maintenant je les avais au dessus des épaules, ils ondulaient parfaitement et mon châtain terne s'était transformé en un brun chocolat très chaleureux.

Avant d'avoir réfléchis, je me jetais dans les bras d'Alice qui me serra très fort en rigolant, c'est vrai que c'était ma première marque d'affection depuis notre rencontre. Je me demandais ce que les garçons allaient en penser.

- Merci, Alice. Je suis heureuse d'avoir au moins fait ça une fois dans ma vie.

- Ca veut dire qu'on pourra recommencer? Demanda-t-elle avec une moue suppliante.

- Pas tout de suite mais peut être. Répondis-je malicieusement. En attendant, il faut qu'on commence à y aller.

- Désolée, les filles mais je ne reste pas avec vous pour le pique-nique. Ben et moi, on a prévu une après-midi tous les deux. Annonça Angela avec quelque chose de très coquin dans le regard.

- Tu es sur? Vous pouvez venir tous les deux? Dans le panier, il a tout ce qu'il faut pour au moins 10 personnes. Demanda Rosalie.

- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vous appelle pour savoir comment ça s'est passé. Bye. Dit elle en s'éloignant.

- J'espère Rose que tu as vraiment prévu beaucoup car tu n'as pas encore vu l'appétit d'Emmett et il est vraiment en forme dans son genre. Ajoutais-je en regardant Angela s'éloigner.

- En forme dans quel sens? Me demanda-t-elle l'air de rien.

J'éclatais de rire et j'essayais tant bien que mal de reprendre ma respiration.

- Je le savais que les dessous étaient un piège.

- J'ai le droit d'utiliser tous les atouts dont je dispose. Rigola-t-elle.

- Oui. Tu es géniale Rose. Je suis sur qu'il va t'obéir bien plus vite qu'il ne l'imagine. Allé, on se dépêche maintenant.

Nous avions rendez-vous dans un grand parc, situé à 30 min du centre commercial, même si il y avait d'autres parcs dans la ville, celui-ci offrait un bassin de jeu pour les enfants donc pour Emmett et des endroits où s'installer. Je pouvais voir que Jasper et Edward étaient déjà installés, ils avaient l'air atypiques dans ce lieu, Jasper semblait crispé alors qu'Edward avait échangé son costume habituel pour une tenue plus décontractée. Je pris 5minutes pour l'observer, il était de dos avec un polo noir qui ne le moulait pas assez selon moi,_ « sors de ma tête petite voix lubrique »_ pensais-je et un jean normal, _« pff, quel gaffis, je vais devoir en parler à Alice »._ Et je me mis à rire bêtement alors que les filles me regardaient bizarrement.

Au moment où j'allais me remettre en route, un détail me frappa, les filles continuaient d'avancer normalement mais moi je me demandais où était Emmett. Il aurait du être le premier sur les lieux vu son enthousiasme et il devrait être en train de hurler en ce moment si tout avait tourné rond. Brusquement, mu par mon 6ème sens, je me suis retournée pour tomber nez à nez avec son sourire diabolique. Avant même d'avoir eu le temps de m'échapper, il m'attrapa et me jeta sur son épaule comme si je n'étais qu'une plume.

- Merde, Emmett, grandis un peu! Pour une fois que tu aurais pu paraitre mature auprès des filles, tu viens de tout faire rater. Persiflais-je toujours sur son épaule.

- Gaspille pas ta salive autant les prévenir tout de suite de ma mentalité et puis comme elles sont là, je peux recommençais à t'embêter. Et enfin je dois te faire payer le réveil de ce matin. Rigola-t-il complètement hystérique.

- Tu peux pas juste dire bonjour comme un grand garçon et laisser tomber pour la revanche du gamin. Tentais-je désespérément.

- Non, il fait beau, tu dois avoir chaud donc je vais t'aider à te rafraichir. Ricana-t-il bétêment.

- De quoi tu par…

Je venais de comprendre là où il voulait venir et Alice aussi vu les cris qu'elle poussait à propos de ma nouvelle coiffure, sympa l'amie. Je commençais à m'agiter, je tapais même des poings dans son dos, c'est qu'il a un dos puissant, le bougre. Je pouvais me rendre compte que maintenant les autres étaient morts de rire et que Rose en profitait pour le mater tranquillement.

- Rosalie, tu veux qu'on échange? Tu le dis. Je suis sur que tu en profiterais plus que moi. Criais-je.

Ce n'était pas très délicat mais ça avait eu l'effet recherché, Emmett s'était arrêté et Rosalie se dirigeait vers nous en souriant. _« vraiment aucune honte ses deux là »_ pensais-je. Rose avait l'air ravi de mon intervention sans être le moins du monde gêné, je pinçais le bras de mon tortionnaire pour qu'il revienne sur Terre et me dépose.

Il se retournait enfin et je m'attendais à atterrir sur les fesses à tout moment mais il fit quelque chose d'impensable dans sa situation, il adressa un clin d'œil à Rosalie puis se mit à courir en direction du bassin. Il voulait vraiment me foutre à l'eau alors je décidais de jouer ma dernière carte et au moment où il allait me projeter dans le bassin, je m'accrochais à son cou de toutes mes forces et j'entourais mes jambes autour de son torse. La prise l'empêchait de me faire tomber alors qu'il allait changer de technique, je me penchais en arrière pour le faire basculer avec moi. Sous l'effet de la surprise, il tomba lui aussi dans l'eau et avant qu'il retrouve ses esprits, je m'élançais déjà en direction de mes amis.

- Bella, tu ne m'échapperas pas. Crias-t-il derrière moi.

Le fait d'être poursuivi par un ours, me procurait une monter d'adrénaline qui me poussa à me cacher derrière Edward. Il ne devait pas s'y attendre car il ne réagit pas tout de suite, il semblait réfléchir aux options qu'il avait, alors je dis tout pour gagner.

- Edward, si tu me protèges, je te prépare rien que pour toi, le meilleur diner de ta vie. Lui chuchotais-je en frôlant son oreille.

Il ne semblait toujours pas décidé alors je décidais de jouer le tout pour le tout en le suppliant. Mon nez frôlait toujours son oreille, je continuais de lui promettre une merveilleuse soirée avec qui il voulait et je voyais qu'il luttait de plus en plus à ne pas me répondre. Je pensais avoir perdu lorsqu'Emmett s'approcha de moi en souriant mais Edward pris enfin la parole.

- Emmett, vous êtes trempés et puis vous allez pas faire attendre tout le monde pour le déjeuner. Si vous commenciez par vous sécher tous les deux et après le déjeuner tu pourras te venger. Expliqua-t-il calmement comme si il parlait à un enfant de 10 ans.

- C'est pas juste, elle a… Commença-t-il à pleurnicher.

Edward lui lança un regard d'avertissement ensuite il l'invita fermement a s'assoir. Je soupirais de soulagement sans le faire exprès dans le cou d'Edward. Celui-ci se raidit, je ne comprenais pas ce qui le dérangeait, il avait vraiment des attitudes bizarres depuis hier soir. Je profitais d'un peu de répit pour aller me changer dans la voiture et mettre mes nouvelles affaires et sur ordre d'Alice, je devais mettre le haut bleu avec la jupe noir, pire qu'un militaire celle-là.

* * *

**Dites moi si vous avez apprécié.**

**Si je passe pas par là la semaine pro, je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes.**

**Profitez en bien.**

**Je me dépêche pour la suite. Et avec pleins d'encouragement, je passerai de meilleures fêtes, j'en suis sur. :)**

**Re bisous**


	10. Chapter 10

**Voilà la suite. j'espère que vous aimerez.**

**à bientôt **

**Marine  
**

* * *

Pov Bella:

A mon retour, je m'installais entre Edward et Alice, seule place restante comme par hasard, Alice me lança même un clin d'œil, pas très discret. Emmett semblait bouder devant sa salade, je me demandais si il était vexé à cause de moi ou si c'était juste l'idée de manger quelque chose de vert qui le laissait perplexe. Tout le monde commença à se servir dans la bonne humeur et lorsque Rosalie se tourna vers Emmett pour lui parler, celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de faire le pitre en coinçant de la salade entre ses dents et de lui faire un énorme sourire. Bien sur cette blague venant de n'importe qui d'autre n'aurait pas été drôle mais entre son sourire et la tête figée de Rosalie, tout le monde explosa de rire.

Cette bonne entente dura tout le long du repas, Alice s'était trouvée quelqu'un à qui parler sans être arrêter, ce qui lui plaisait et ne semblait pas déplaire à Jasper. Emmett lui s'était trouvé quelqu'un d'autre à embêter et j'avais l'impression qu'il adorait voir Rosalie en colère surtout lorsqu'elle commençait à le taper, là je suis sur qu'il jubilait. Et enfin Edward et moi, nous discutions tranquillement tout en écoutant les commentaires vaseux d'Emmett. De temps en temps, Edward cherchait à m'énerver mais pour une fois rien de bien méchant et j'appréciais se changement d'humeur et j'espérais que ça allait durer. Si j'étais romantique, je penserais qu'on était dans ce parc entre couple, c'est sur que Jasper et Alice et Emmett et Rose allaient bien ensemble mais mon caractère pessimiste m'empêcha de dire cette pensée à voix haute.

Le repas que les filles avaient apporté, était un pur délice et tout avait été mangé, même Emmett avait fini sa salade, déclarant la bouche pleine « _En fait je ne me sens pas comme un lapin en mangeant de la salade »_. On s'était tous regardé perplexe ne comprenant pas du tout ce qu'il voulait dire par là mais personne n'a cherché à comprendre et on l'a laissé à ses réflexions très philosophiques.

Après ça, une sorte de « rugby » se mit en place, il y avait deux équipes de trois et il fallait courir avec la balle jusqu'au but, en fait c'était un rugby mixte. Les équipes avaient été vite faites et elle n'était vraiment pas équilibrée mais on aura le droit de faire plus de coup bas comme ça. Ainsi sur une moitié du terrain, se trouvait Emmett, Edward et Jasper et sur l'autre Rosalie, Alice et moi. Les filles avaient enlevé leurs chaussures et elles semblaient préparer un mauvais coup aux garçons alors qu'Emmett se frottait les mains tel un prédateur prêt à fondre sur sa proie, il faisait vraiment peur.

Le jeu commença et rapidement les garçons prirent l'avantage, ce qui était prévisible mais on demanda une pause alors qu'Alice voulait nous expliquer son plan.

- Bon, les filles, on va perdre à cette vitesse là alors voilà le plan. Rose, tu descends ton au maximum ton décolleté et tu t'accroches à Emmett, il ne pourra pas résister vu comment il te dévore du regard depuis le déjeuner. Ensuite Belle, ce haut est magnifique mais tu va le remonter le plus possible pour faire apparaître ton ventre et tu descends un peu ta jupe. Débita-t-elle d'une traite.

Elle ressemblait à un petit démon, physiquement c'était un ange mais alors psychologiquement, elle avait du faire un pacte avec un démon pour être aussi surexcitée et enthousiaste.

- Et toi? Quel va être ton argument? Demanda Rose.

- Jasper m'a l'air plus timide alors je vais juste jouer à la gentille fille qui aimerait bien gagner près de lui. Je suis sur que ca va marcher. Souffla-t-elle regardant en direction des garçons.

Après cette mise au point, chacune se rapprocha de sa cible, c'était encore les garçons qui avaient le ballon mais c'était Emmett qui le tenait alors on avait encore une chance de gagner. Edward me fixait cherchant à comprendre la tactique, je lui envoya mon plus beau sourire et j'eus la satisfaction de le voir retenir sa respiration. Je ne m'étais pas encore préparée à l'attaque alors il ne se doutait de rien mais j'aperçus Rose tirait sur son débardeur en se rapprochant d'Emmett. Il la fixait et il semblait avoir du mal du à déglutir, je me retins de sourire et je me reconcentrais sur ma tâche. Edward me fixait toujours, il avait compris le manège et il cherchait à s'éloigner dès que je m'approchais. Je voyais ses yeux faire des va et vient entre mon nombril et mes yeux, le voir hésiter me perturba autant que cela m'excita.

- Dernière chance pour tout le monde, les premiers à marquer gagnent la partie. Cria Alice déjà positionnée près de Jasper qui ne se doutait de rien.

Rosalie était maintenant en face d'Emmett qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, elle en profita pour lui chuchoter quelque chose et de son plein grés, il lui donna la balle. Je n'en revenais pas, je devais réussi ma partie du marché maintenant. Elle avança rapidement vers moi alors qu'Alice occupait tranquillement Jasper, c'était à elle de marquer le point alors elle ne pouvait pas intervenir. Edward essayait de me dépasser pour s'attaquer à Roser mais je le bloquais en me mettant face à lui. Je n'avais pas assez bien calculée ma trajectoire car maintenant nous étions vraiment proches, je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mon visage et il pouvait ressentir l'accélération de mon rythme cardiaque. Discrètement Rose me tendit le ballon et avant de m'élancer, j'embrassais Edward sur la joue et je lui souffla un merci. Alice quant à elle n'avait presque rien à faire, elle récupéra le ballon puis tranquillement marqua le point. A mon avis, ce sont nos cris de victoire qui réveillèrent les garçons toujours en transe.

Après cette partie plutôt bien négociée de notre part, nous sommes allés nous assoir, personne ne semblait vouloir partir alors Alice proposa de faire plus ample connaissance. Tout le monde était d'accord avec l'idée et c'est ainsi que chacun notre tour nous devions poser une question à la personne de notre choix.

- Je commence. Ordonna Alice. Alors Emmett, quel est ton travail?

- J'ai récupéré la gérance de l'hôtel de mon père lorsque celui-ci est parti à la retraite et je dirige aussi un club. Expliqua-t-il. Alors ma question sera pour Rosalie, quel jour es-tu libre pour aller diner?

- Le mardi soir, je ne travaille jamais le mercredi matin. Dit elle en le fixant. Bien à moi, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu es si renfermé Jasper?

- J'ai toujours préféré écouter les autres et puis selon mon psychologue, j'ai mal vécu la mort de ma mère donc ceci peut expliquer cela. Sinon Bella, que faisais tu avant de nous rencontrer?

- On va dire que je visitais les villes où je me trouvais et puis je vous ai rencontré et j'ai décidé de me poser un peu. Dis-je sans avoir le courage de révéler la vérité.

Je pouvais sentir leur regard sur ma nuque mais je n'étais pas prête à leur dire la vérité et puis je ne savais pas si je serais encore là dans une semaine alors à quoi bon dire la vérité.

- Edward. Continuais-je. Tu fais quoi d'autre dans la vie à part aider ton frère? Demandais-je curieuse.

- Je m'occupe surtout de la sécurité de l'hôtel et je gère quelques aspects administratifs aussi. Alice, comment fais tu pour être aussi énergique?

- Je suis comme ça depuis toujours et maintenant je ne peux pas être autrement. Rigola-t-elle. Alors va falloir vous y habituer car avec Rose, on ne compte pas partir.

Et on continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que le froid arrive et qu'on soit obligé de rentrer pour préparer le diner. Les filles étaient invitées à rester avec nous ce soir, ce qui les excita encore plus alors que moi après le shopping et le pique-nique, j'étais déjà épuisée. Jasper essaya de me réconforter et en arrivant à l'appartement, je me découvris un surplus d'énergie pour bien finir la soirée. Toutes les trois nous étions de corvée cuisine et les garçons devaient mettre la table et la débarrasser, bien sur eux le faisait en râlant, jamais content. Le diner fut vite prêt, chacun trouva sa place autour de la table rectangulaire du salon, Emmett et Edward étaient chacun à un bout, Rose était à gauche d'Emmett et Alice à sa droite avec Jasper à côté d'elle et j'étais entre Rosalie et Edward.

La soirée passa rapidement et on avait l'impression que l'on se connaissait depuis toujours, Jasper me paraissait depuis quelques instants en fait surtout depuis son coup de téléphone. Je n'osais pas poser la question devant tout le monde, je savais que si il le voulait il viendrait me parler à un moment. Je ne ressentais même plus la fatigue de tout à l'heure alors qu'il était minuit passé et qu'on venait à peine de commencer le dessert. _« Peut être que l'énergie débordante d'Alice déteint sur moi maintenant. » Pensais-je._

On s'installa dans le salon pour discuter un peu, j'étais heureuse de bien m'entendre avec les filles, à l'école, je n'avais pas vraiment eu de meilleur ami et aujourd'hui, je pouvais ressentir ce sentiment. On bavarder de tout et de rien alors qu'Emmett essayait d'attirer notre attention sans résultat, à la fin il capitula et bouda dans son coin mais pas trop loin de Rosalie non plus. Je me sentais entière dans cette atmosphère, Edward avait été agréable toute la journée, Jasper n'était pas resté totalement dans son coin et Emmett était un cas désespéré donc je ne lui ferais pas de remarque.

Les filles rentrèrent chez elles vers 1h30, Emmett s'était proposé de les raccompagner, et bien entendu les filles s'étaient empressées d'accepter, ce qui nous avait tous fait sourire. J'étais dans la cuisine en train de range lorsque je sentis une présence calme derrière moi, je savais qui c'était et je ne cherchais pas à le brusquer pour qu'il me parle.

- Bella? Je peux te parler cinq minutes. J'aurais un service à te demander. Demanda-t-il.

J'attrapais le torchon pour m'essayer les mains puis je m'installais en face de lui.

- Je t'écoute.

- On ne se connait pas depuis longtemps, je sais mais tu as du remarquer que je ne parle pas facilement et je fais encore moins confiance aux inconnus. Continua-t-il me faisant signe de ne pas l'interrompre. Ma mère n'était pas une femme aimante ni même gentille, encore moins avec nous ces enfants, je te raconterais l'histoire un jour. Le seul soucis, c'est que à cause de ça je n'ai pas assez confiance en moi et surtout pas pour repousser quelqu'un, tu suis jusque là?

- Je crois, si je récapitule, tu as besoin de mon aide pour te débarrasser de quelqu'un, c'est ça? Demandais-je sérieusement.

Tout d'un coup, il paraissait soulagé comme si il avait peur que je ne comprenne pas et que je ne puisse pas l'aider. Je ferait n'importe quoi pour cette famille alors si il avait besoin de moi pour botter le cul de quelqu'un je le ferais avec plaisir.

- Oui, c'est à peu près ça. Le seul soucis est que cette personne est une femme. Il y a six, Emmett avait oublié des documents importants à la maison et il m'a demandé de les lui apporter. Je n'avais aucun problème avec ça, jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Jessica, une sale gosse complètement tarée si tu veux mon avis.

Je souriais face à son énervement, je ne le voyais pas souvent montrer ses émotions et le vois énerver était assez amusant.

- Calme toi. Dis moi juste ce que tu veux que je fasse?

- Ne le prend surtout pas mal. Déclara-t-il en faisant une pause. La seule solution que j'ai trouvé est que tu te fasses passer pour ma petite amie. Juste une fois, s'il te plait. Me supplia-t-il avec une moue vraiment craquante.

- C'était elle au téléphone tout à l'heure.

Il hocha la tête en soupirant. Cette fille devait vraiment le pousser à bout.

- J'ai changé trois fois de numéro en six mais elle ne comprend toujours pas alors je me suis dit que si elle me voyait avec quelqu'un d'autre, elle lâcherait l'affaire et au pire tu sortirais les griffes.

- Tu as tout prévu à ce que je vois. Dis-je pensivement. Je veux bien tenter le coup mais juste une fois, tu ne dois pas te renfermer sur toi-même. Et une fois que l'affaire sera close, je t'apprendrais à être plus sur de toi, tu verras ça ira mieux.

Il se leva pour m'enlacer, je ne savais pas ce qu'ils avaient vécu tous les trois mais chacun à leur façon avait été touché et cette famille souffrait à cause de ça. Je me débarrassais du torchon que je tenais toujours dans les mains puis après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à Edward et Jasper, je m'enroulais dans ma couette pour ne plus en sortir.

* * *

**Sinon je vais commencer mes révisions avec des exams à la clé alors je sais pas quand je pourrais poster la prochaine fois.**

**Je ferais peut etre encore un chapitre de "je t'ai tjs regardé"**

**Je verrais comment je m'en sors dans mon organisation...**

**Bonne soirée  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Coucou tout le monde.**

**Alors déjà bonne année, je souhaite que tout se passe bien pour vous cette année. ( faut que 2010 cartonne)**

**Sinon voilà mon dernier chapitre avant quelques temps (à cause des exams) donc dites moi ce que vous en pensez.**

**Et puis si vous passez par là et que vous devez mettre qu'une seule review pour ma fic, j'aimerais bien que ce soit pour celui-ci:)**

**En tout cas merci infiniment pour celles tjs présentes et pour celles qui ne font que passer. Ca fait super plaisir.**

**Allé je me tais et je vous laisse lire en paix.**

**Bye**

**Et puis je remercie "petite fille" pour sa review du chapitre d'avant.  
**

* * *

Pov Bella:

Le bruit de mon réveil me tira du lit, et sans lui laisser le temps de me mettre de mauvaise humeur, je l'éteignais d'un coup sec. « _Elles sont vraiment horripilantes ces machines avec tout le boucan qu'elles font pour pas grand-chose » Pensais je en posant un pied sur le parquet_. Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine après être passée par la salle de bain, je devais préparer le café et les petits déjeuners de ces grands enfants avant qu'ils ne se lèvent c'est-à-dire dans exactement quinze minutes.

Toujours le même rituel le matin et j'avais appris à l'apprécier. Tout d'abord mon réveil sonne à 6h30, je me lève rapidement pour m'habiller puis je file à la cuisine pour que tout soit prêt pour 7h. Une fois, j'avais fait l'erreur de prendre mon temps pour tout préparer et lorsqu'Emmett en arrivant dans la cuisine avait vu que tout n'était pas terminé, il avait trouvé drôle de me donner un gage. C'est vrai qu'à 22 ans, je méritais encore des gages ou des punitions enfin bref il n'avait pas voulu abandonner son idée et il m'avait même menacé de me courir après si je ne me rendais pas. Pendant ce temps là, les deux autres trouvaient ça drôle de nous regarder nous chamailler tout en prenant leur petit déjeuner. Après différentes négociations, il était vraiment dur en affaire, j'avais du repasser tous ses caleçons durant une semaine, une vraie torture, j'avais même l'impression qu'il y en avait plus dans la panière.

Après ça, je n'avais plus jamais pris mon temps et tous les matins, ils avaient chacun leur tasse à café prête à 7h ainsi que différents plats. Bien évidemment, ils ne prenaient pas la même chose au petit déjeuner, beaucoup trop simple pour eux. Alors je devais préparer des tartines de confitures avec un bol de céréale pour Emmett, Jasper lui prenait un jus d'orange avec deux tartines et Edward lui une fois sur deux il ne prenait rien, juste pour m'embêter.

Progressivement les garçons s'installèrent à table, d'abord Jasper qui me fit un sourire et vint m'embrasser sur le front. Ensuite Emmett qui marmonna un vague bonjour avant de se jeter sur son café et enfin Edward toujours de mauvaise humeur le matin et jamais bavard.

- Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui Bella? Demanda Emmett, la tête toujours dans son café.

- Je ne sais pas encore, j'ai du ménage à rattraper après ce week-end mais sinon je n'ai rien de prévu. Répondis je sans le regarder.

- Tu veux passer au bureau pour que je te montre ce qu'on fait avec Edward?

Sa question réveilla Jasper et Edward de leur contemplation, ils me regardaient tous les deux avec espoir mais pas pour les même raisons.

- Je ne pense pas avoir le temps aujourd'hui Emmett mais demain ça serait avec grand plaisir. Dis je en essayant de paraitre convaincante.

Mon plus gros soucis était mon incapacité à bien mentir surtout face à eux mais j'avais promis à Jasper de l'aider et je ne pense qu'ils apprécieraient mon geste si je leur expliquais.

- D'accord, demain dans ce cas. Dit il en se replongeant dans sa tasse.

Enfin après ce qui me parut une éternité, ils se levèrent chacun leur tour pour aller dans leur chambre. Normalement Edward et Emmett devaient partir vers 7h45 alors que Jasper n'avait aucune obligation et qu'il préférait la plupart du temps rester à la maison. Je me dépêchais de débarrasser la cuisine puis j'allais prendre une douche bien chaude pour me détendre. Je ne savais pas quel était le plan de Jasper et je commençais à me demander si tout ça allait bien se terminer.

Je retrouvais tout le monde dans le salon alors que les garçons allaient partir.

- Bella, on ne déjeunera pas ici aujourd'hui. Nous devons partir vers 13h pour un rendez vous en dehors de la ville alors mangez sans nous.

- D'accord, on se retrouve ce soir alors. Bonne journée. Dis je en fermant la porte.

J'aurais presque pu passer pour une mère poule avec mon attitude, j'avais même hésité à leur demander si ils voulaient que je leur prépare un sandwich. _« Vraiment n'importe quoi ». Pensais-je. _Je me tournais vers Jasper pour qu'il m'explique un peu son plan et pour que je me prépare à jouer mon rôle de petite amie.

- Voilà mon idée, tous les lundi, je dois déposer des documents à une entreprise annexe à celle de mon frère ensuite sur le retour je dois donner ces même documents signés à l'accueil de l'hôtel. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle m'attaque et je ne peux pas y échapper, même si je change l'heure, elle m'attend. Donc je me disais que si tu m'attendais à l'entrée de l'hôtel cet après-midi, vu qu'ils ne seront pas là, tu pourras lui faire croire que je suis l'homme de ta vie et qu'elle doit lâcher l'affaire maintenant. Tu crois que ça peut marcher? Demanda-t-il avec espoir.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je ne vois pas l'avenir. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que je vais essayer de t'aider car vous avez fait énormément de chose pour moi. Par contre si tu pouvais me promettre de ne dire ça à personne, ça serait bien.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu as ma parole. Me dit il en me serrant la main. Donc on se retrouve dans le hall de l'hôtel vers 15h.

J'acquiesçais puis j'allais m'occuper les mains et l'esprit, il me restait pas mal de ménage et de course à faire et si je voulais être à l'heure, j'allais devoir accélérer le mouvement. On déjeuna en silence, n'éprouvant pas le besoin de parler puis à 13h30, Jasper partit. La plan venait de commencer et j'espérais que tout se passerait bien.

Il était 14h45 lorsque je claquais la porte et que je me dirigeai vers l'hôtel des frères Cullen, j'étais un peu anxieuse sans savoir pourquoi. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que le plan échoue et encore moins pour qu'Edward et Emmett l'apprennent. Je venais d'arriver et je m'installais de manière à repérer l'ennemie, en plus elle était facile à reconnaitre. Elle était assise pile devant la comptoir de l'accueil, elle portait une jupe trop petite pour elle et je ne savais pas comment elle réussissait à respirer avec ça, elle avait l'air en nage. Puis elle était vraiment trop maquillée, à mon avis elle pouvait faire une piste comme le petit poucet avec la tonne de fond de teint qu'elle avait sur le visage.

Je me concentrais sur la porte d'entrée et il arriva enfin, il semblait fébrile et regardait à droite et à gauche sans me voir, par contre la pimbêche l'avait repéré et commençait déjà son attaque. Il déposa son dossier à l'accueil lorsque celle-ci lui agrippa le bras sans qu'il puisse s'échapper, je comprenais maintenant ce qu'il voulait dire. Ils ne m'avaient pas repéré à côté d'eux et après m'être éclaircit la gorge, ils se tournèrent vers moi.

- Alors chéri. Murmurais-je en caressant sa nuque. Je t'attends depuis cinq minutes, il ne faut pas qu'on soit en retard à la mairie. Minaudais-je en le regardant.

Il ne semblait pas vouloir réagir alors que Jessica nous dévisageait l'un après l'autre cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Le plus discrètement possible, je donnais un coup de talon à Jasper pour qu'il se ressaisisse sinon tout allait s'écrouler.

- Euh, oui, désolé. Tu m'as éblouis durant un instant. Je suis prêt. Dit il en passant son bras dans mon dos.

- Jasper? Et notre rendez vous? Demanda l'autre en me fixant méchamment.

- Oh, désolée, c'est elle ton rendez vous du lundi? Je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement. Enchantée. Dis je en lui serrant la main. J'ai oublié de me présenter, je suis la fiancée de Jasper, Bella.

- Depuis quand tu es fiancé? Siffla-t-elle sans me regarder. Tu ne t'es jamais approché de personne, ce n'est pas possible et puis c'est moi la femme de ta vie. Cria-t-elle.

Certains clients proches commençaient à se retourner vers nous pour voir ce qu'il se passait, je devais achever cette vipère et vite avant que cette histoire ne devienne un ragot. Je me collais un peu plus à Jasper pour bien lui montrer qu'elle ne gagnerait pas.

- On s'est rencontré à un diner organisé par son frère, vraiment très sympa. Dis je en souriant. Puis une chose en entrainant une autre, on s'est trouvé des points communs et à la fin c'est devenu comme une évidence d'être ensemble. N'est-ce pas mon cœur? Demandais je en l'embrassant dans le cou.

- Si, je ne pourrais plus jamais me passer de toi. Dit il en me fixant.

Je voyais que Jessica ne nous croyait pas alors je jouais mon dernier atout et en me rapprochant doucement, mes lèvres touchèrent celles de Jasper. C'était un simple baiser mais ça avait suffit pour faire fuir la sangsue et c'est en rigolant que nous rentrions à la maison.

Emmett rentra tout seul vers 19h30 à la maison, je n'osais pas lui demander où était Edward de peur d'entendre la réponse. On avait diné sans lui puis l'on s'était installé dans le salon, Emmett dans l'un des gros fauteuils et Jasper et moi dans le canapé.

Vers 22h30, la porte claqua enfin, Edward arriva dans le salon sans nous adresser la parole, il pouvait vraiment être lunatique. Jasper se leva en même temps que moi pour aller se coucher et c'est à ce moment là qu'Edward lui mit son poing dans la figure. Jasper recula sous l'effet de la surprise alors qu'Emmett et moi étions figés devant cette scène.

- Je croyais qu'on était frère tous les deux mais on ne doit pas avoir la même conception de la famille ni même de l'a… Hurla Edward en s'arrêtant sur le dernier mot. Comment as-tu pu faire ça Jasper?

- Arrête Edward, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Dis en essayant de m'interposer entre les deux.

- Et toi, comment ai-je pu être assez idiot pour m'attacher à toi? En fait j'avais raison depuis le début, tu n'es qu'une paumée qui cherche à avoir l'argent des autres. Cracha-t-il.

Il venait de me blesser et j'avais bien plus mal que ce que j'avais pu imaginer. Je ne devais pas m'effondrer devant lui, j'étais devenue une femme forte et indépendante et j'allais le rester.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses de moi? Sifflais-je.

- Oui, c'est ce que je pense. Tu me dégoûtes, tu t'es servis de nous pour arriver à tes fins. J'espère au moins que tu as pris ton pied?

- Edward, ça suffit maintenant. Cria Emmett en s'interposant entre nous.

- Laisse tomber, Emmett. Murmurais-je. Comment j'ai pu espérer autre chose venant de sa part? Dis je un peu plus fort. Maintenant au moins je sais ce qu'il ressent vraiment pour moi.

Je les laissais tous les trois dans le salon et j'allais m'enfermer dans ma chambre, je ne voulais plus en sortir, je ne voulais plus les voir, je voulais juste oublier.


	12. Chapter 12

**Coucou alors me revoilà après un moment d'absence...et qui va continuer encore un peu après ce chapitre.**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez ce petit chapitre et que vous me donnerez votre avis.**

**A bientot bises**

**Ps: Pour celles qui lisaient "Os Examen" on se retrouve en bas, j'aimerais avoir votre avis.  
**

* * *

**Pov Bella:**

A force de ressasser mes idées noires, j'avais du m'endormir car c'est mon réveil qui me tira du sommeil agité dans lequel j'étais. Une nouvelle journée commençait et pourtant elle était déjà bien différente de d'habitude. Je trainais des pieds pour me préparer, je ne voulais pas sortir d'ici mais j'allais devoir affronter ce qui m'attendais en dehors de cette chambre et j'allais devoir garder la tête haute. Je collais mon oreille contre ma porte et j'essayais d'entendre le moindre bruit provenant du couloir ou du salon mais tout restait étrangement silencieux. Je pris une grande inspiration puis j'appuyais sur la poignée pour ouvrir la porte. Je m'attendais presque à voir quelqu'un surgir pour me câliner ou pour me crier dessus et j'étais heureuse de voir qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi fous que cela.

Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine, je pouvais entendre la machine à café fonctionner et je me demandais lequel des trois j'allais devoir affronter en premier. Je poussais la porte sans oser relever les yeux, et je me figeais en plein milieu de la cuisine lorsque j'entendis le raclement de la chaise sur le sol. On m'obligea à relever la tête et je plongeais mon regard dans des yeux marrons avec de magnifiques reflets dorés. Je reconnaissais ses yeux et j'étais ravies de tomber sur lui pour ma première confrontation. Il se racla la gorge et avant d'avoir pu effectuer un mouvement, il m'emprisonna dans une forte étreinte, j'avais du mal à respirer mais je ne voulais pas non plus en sortir.

Après ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir, j'étais contente de voir qu'Emmett restait fidèle à lui-même et qu'il ne m'en voulait pas pour cette dispute entre son frère et moi. Il me relâcha délicatement et je pouvais constater qu'il ne savait pas comment aborder le problème.

- Emmett dis moi ce que tu as dire. Dis-je en me déplaçant pour aller chercher un café.

J'allais en avoir besoin vu la journée qui m'attendait et puis peut être que grâce à ça j'allais survivre à tout ca que je pouvais ressentir.

- Tout d'abord je suis désolé commença-t-il mais voyant que j'allais l'interrompre il fronça les sourcils. Ne m'interromps pas s'il te plait. Nous sommes tous les droits des idiots, Edward l'est un peu plus que la moyenne c'est tout.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire devant cette description, certes ils m'avaient tous montré à un moment ou à un autre qu'ils avaient des caractères pas faciles et c'était sur qu'Edward était le pire de tous.

- Tu as compris de quoi je parlais et à cause de moi, tu as été blessé. Si je n'avais pas voulu jouer au super héro pour sauver ma famille, rien de tout cela ne serais arrivé…Enchaîna-t-il.

Je me penchais pour agripper ses mains. J'étais touchée qu'il s'inquiète pour moi mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser culpabiliser alors que j'étais la seule responsable dans tout ce quiproquo.

- Emmett, tu as été la première personne à me donner une seconde chance et rien que pour ça je te serais toujours reconnaissante. Ensuite j'ai volé ta voiture donc je suis responsable de notre rencontre si il faut un fautif.

J'avais réussi à lui arracher un sourire alors qu'il secouait vivement la tête à ce que je venais de dire.

- Tu ne peux pas te blâmer pour avoir un frère avec un sale caractère, tu ne peux pas te blâmer parce que j'ai voulu aider ton frère et puis j'en passe et des meilleurs. Tu n'es peut être pas un super héro mais tu es au moins un super grand frère et je suis contente d'avoir volé ta voiture. Déclarais-je sérieusement.

Il soupira puis il commença à jouer nerveusement avec ses mains.

- Bella, avant de te rencontrer on était pas comme ça, je n'étais pas un formidable grand frère. J'étais égoïste et souvent absent, Edward lui faisait je ne sais quoi et je ne veux même pas le savoir alors que je voyais Jasper se renfermer de plus en plus sur lui-même. Et je n'ai rien fait contre ça. Je suis pathétique. Soupira-t-il en cognant sa tête contre la table.

- Tu peux arrêter de te fustiger car je vais bientôt m'énerver et ce n'est pas ton crâne que j'écraserais…Menaçais-je. Bien maintenant que ce moment d'auto flagellation est terminé, est-ce que tu peux me dire où sont les autres?

- Après que tu sois partie, Edward est sorti sans nous dire un mot et j'ai demandé des explications à Jasper. Et je dois dire que votre plan aurait pu fonctionner si Edward ne l'avait pas appris. D'ailleurs je me demande comment il a fait? Murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Enfin bref après ça, Jasper a dit qu'il allait le retrouver pour arranger les choses car c'était de sa faute et puis comme tu peux le constater, ils ne sont toujours pas revenus.

_« Ils aiment bien se sentir coupable dans cette famille dis donc ». _Pensais je.

Je me levais et je mettais nos tasses dans le lave vaisselle. Je n'avais pas grand chose à faire aujourd'hui et je commençais déjà à paniquer devant la patience qu'il allait me falloir pour ne pas exploser. A ce moment là la porte d'entrée claqua et me ramena au moment présent. Je me tournais pour voir qui venait de rentrer et je fus étonnée de voir trois personnes en plus d'Emmett et moi dans la cuisine. Alice se jeta dans mes bras pour me dire bonjour alors que Rose faisait des œillades pas très discrètes à Emmett.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici les filles? Il n'est pas un peu tôt pour une journée sans shopping? Demandais-je sentant la poigne d'Alice se resserrait autour de mon bras.

- Jasper est venu me voir, et il nous a expliqué la situation alors on s'est dit que pour t'aider, on allait castrer Edward avant d'aller faire du shopping.

Elle avait un petit sourire malicieux accroché aux lèvres et je n'étais pas du tout rassurée sur ses intentions, elles étaient tout à fait capable de castrer n'importe qui.

- Alice, on ne va pas castrer Edward juste parce qu'il m'a dit ce qu'il pensait de moi et puis c'est un peu de ma faute, je n'aurais pas du baisser ma garde avec lui donc pas la peine d'en venir à la violence.

- Elle a raison tu sais Bella. On a déjà mis au point un plan. Il arrive, Alice et moi, on va le voir et sans qu'il ne comprenne rien, on le plaque au sol puis on lui écrase son service trois pièces avec notre pied. On s'est même mise d'accord sur l'ordre de passage. Dit Rose en me faisant une moue de labrador.

_« Si elle savait que je venais de la traiter de labrador, elle m'étriperait avant lui »._ Pensais je en souriant.

- Les filles, vous commencez à me faire un peu peur. Je ne doute pas de vos capacités au combat mais vous n'allez vous battre avec Edward juste parce que c'est un idiot buté qui a blessé mon amour propre.

- Ton amour propre? Répéta Emmett. Il n'avait pas à te dire tout ça hier et je suis sur que tu as été blessé par ces phrases. Et je peux jurer qu'il ne les pensait, je le connais. Dit il cherchant à me convaincre autant que lui.

- Je lui ai parlé et j'ai essayé de lui expliquer mais je ne sais pas si il m'a écouté et je suis désolé de t'avoir entrainé la dedans, la prochaine fois, je mettrais une petite annonce pour me trouver une petite amie. Déclara-t-il en secouant la tête.

- Merci d'avoir essayé de le raisonner et tu es aussi un idiot, tu n'as pas vu que tu pouvais trouver une petite amie dans cette cuisine… Laissais-je échapper en sortant de la cuisine.

Je m'installais dans le canapé du salon avec un peu de musique, je pouvais encore les entendre parler tous les quatre et j'étais heureuse de voir qu'ils s'entendaient à merveille. J'avais du m'assoupir quelques instants car lorsque j'ouvrais enfin les yeux, ils étaient à côté de moi, chacun s'occupant à sa manière. Emmett et Rose se faisaient une partie de course sur PS3 alors que Jasper lisait un livre et qu'Alice feuilletait un magazine.

_« Ca m'étonnerais même si elle regardait les images de mode »._ A ce moment là, elle le jeta sur la table et je retenais difficilement mon rire alors que je voyais le titre. _« Vogue. Elle n'a pas choisis le pire non plus »._

- La marmotte est réveillée. Déclara-t-elle en venant s'installer près de moi. Maintenant que tu as bien dormi, on peut sortir un peu? Dis oui. Je te jure on ne fera pas que des magasins, pas plus de trois ou quatre.

- Pas la peine de me supplier, je suis prête à faire n'importe quoi pour me sortir toutes ces conneries de la tête. Je vais juste prendre une douche, je serais prête d'ici 30 minutes.

Elles acquiesçaient toutes les deux alors que je me dirigeais vers ma chambre. Je m'habillais sans grande motivation puis après un coup de mascara, j'étais de retour dans le salon. Je me figeais net alors que tous se retournaient vers moi. Je n'avais même pas entendu Edward revenir et encore la conversation houleuse qu'ils semblaient avoir eu tous les quatre. Sans un regard, j'allais prendre ma veste et mon sac qui étaient restés dans le salon et je finissais de me préparer silencieusement.

- Bella, j'aimerais qu'on discute tous les deux en privés si tu le permets. Me demanda Edward alors qu'Emmett s'était rapproché de nous.

Je ne savais pas si il se méfiait d'Edward, de moi ou des deux tigresses qui étaient mes meilleures amies.

- Pas la peine d'avoir une explication sur ce qu'il s'est passé hier. J'en ai un peu discuté avec tout le monde et on s'est mis d'accord pour dire que ce n'était pas important. Toi et moi on savait depuis le début, qu'on ne s'entendait pas et pourtant j'ai cherché à te pousser pour que tu t'ouvres un peu plus. Je n'aurais pas du et je ne le ferais plus donc pas la peine d'épiloguer. Déclarais-je en essayant de garder ma voix claire et convaincante.

Il me fixait sans aucune expression mais je voyais ses maxillaires tressauter et je savais qu'il se retenait de ne pas exploser. Il inspira et expira pendant plusieurs secondes,et il se pinçait frénétiquement l'arête du nez. Je ne savais pas si ça allait le calmer mais je patientais le plus tranquillement possible.

- J'aimerais m'excuser et j'aimerais le faire au calme. Tenta-t-il alors que je me reculais en secouant la tête.

- Je viens de te dire que ce n'était pas la peine. Je ne veux pas de tes excuses, tu as dit ce que tu pensais, il faut que je me fasse une raison et maintenant nous aurons une relation professionnelle. Insistais-je. En plus je dois sortir avec les filles donc on en discutera une autre fois.

Sans lui laisser le temps, je me tournais vers les autres qui nous regardaient, certains avec un air sceptique, d'autres avec des envies de meurtres.

- Alice, ça te dérange si je dors chez toi ce soir?

- Non, tu es la bienvenue à la maison et pour aussi longtemps que tu le veux. Dit elle en fixant Edward pour la dernière partie de sa phrase.

- Bien, Emmett dans ce cas là, tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce que je prenne quelques jours de vacances? Je vais préparer mon sac et on y va. Les filles vous voulez venir m'aider?

Je ne voulais pas qu'il vienne me voir dans ma chambre et qu'il bouleverse toutes mes résolutions parce que bien sur je ne pensais pas un traitre mot de ce que j'avais prononcé. Et pourtant j'allais devoir me tenir à cette version car je ne voulais pas craquer face à lui et je ne voulais pas avouer qu'il m'avait fait souffrir bien plus que n'importe qui par ces quelques phrases.

Après cinq minutes de débat sur ce que je devais emporter, on retourna dans le salon mais il n'y avait plus personne. Les filles crièrent pour dire au revoir alors que je ne pouvais me résoudre à parler. Alice claqua la porte et c'est avec leur bras autour de ma taille, qu'on alla se changer les idées.

* * *

**Alors d'abord cette suite vous plait ou pas? Votre avis m'arrangerait bien pour la suite de l'histoire.**

**Ensuite par rapport "OS examen" (_qui n'est pas un OS)._ J'ai une petite idée pour le continuer.**

**Je me disais que je pouvais faire une petite histoire à chaque nouveau chapitre. Comme le 1ère fois qu'Edward l'a rencontré, leur première sortie, leur première dispute...**

**Voila dites moi ce que vous en pensez.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Coucou comme promis me revoilà vite.**

**Donc j'espère que vous aimerez.**

**Bye  
**

* * *

POV Edward:

La porte claqua après que les filles soient parties et ce son résonna durement dans mes oreilles. Je me tournais vers mes frères qui étaient installés devant la table de la cuisine, personne ne parlait. Jasper était en pleine contemplation de sa tasse à café alors qu'Emmett me fixait, attendant que je parle. Je savais que j'avais déconné hier soir et que j'avais pris le premier prétexte possible pour l'éloigner de moi mais maintenant j'avais blessé tout le monde. Bien sur je ne m'inquiétais pas des autres pourtant affronter Bella, ne m'avait jamais paru aussi difficile. Je revoyais encore son air déterminé, elle me laissera plus l'approcher avant de l'avoir décidé. Elle était tellement têtue, je savais que ça allait prendre du temps avant de me faire pardonner. Un bruit de claquement me ramena au moment présent, Jasper n'avait pas bougé alors qu'Emmett commençait à perdre patience.

- Tu veux que je te dise quoi Emmet? Que je suis désolé? Que je ne recommencerais plus? Tu sais que je ne peux pas promette ça et puis si je dois m'excuser auprès de quelqu'un, ce n'est pas auprès de toi. Soufflais je perdant patience moi aussi.

- Non la seule chose que j'attends de toi ce sont des explications pour ton comportement exécrable. Tu t'es cru chez les boyscouts ou quoi? Tu l'as insulté et rabaissé sans même lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer. Il s'est passé quoi dans ton crane de piaf? S'exclama-t-il avec hargne.

- Je te rappelle que j'étais présent et je sais très bien ce que j'ai dit et fait alors merci pour le résumé mais je m'en passe. J'ai juste pété un câble, ça arrive non? Et puis elle me pardonnera bien à un moment vu qu'elle travaille ici. Grondais-je, peu ravi de devoir rendre des comptes à mes frères.

- Tu t'attends à ce qu'elle te pardonne juste comme ça? Alors laisse moi mettre les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toute mon cher grand frère. Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre qui est Bella et je ne suis même pas certain que tu aies cherché à le savoir. C'est une femme complice et naturelle, elle est honnête avec toi et elle attend la même chose en retour. Elle peut devenir très agressive si on cherche à faire du mal à ceux qu'elle aime et lorsqu'elle est blessée d'une quelconque manière, elle se renferme sur elle-même. Dans ces cas là, elle n'attend pas d'excuses, elle passe juste à autre, quitte à souffrir encore plus. Ca ne m'étonnerait pas si elle ne t'adressait plus la parole pendant la prochaine décennie. Tonna Jasper qui s'était redressé sur sa chaise.

C'était la première fois que je le voyais prendre parti et il pouvait devenir impressionnant avec sa voix clair et posé. J'aurais pu être fière si je n'étais pas rongé par la jalousie et l'anxiété.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais toi? Ah mais oui c'est vrai, vous êtes les meilleurs amis du monde, en tout bien tout honneur c'est ça? C'est bien ce que tu m'as expliqué cette nuit?

Il hocha la tête et il allait m'interrompre mais je le devançais.

- Tu crois vraiment que votre relation est toute chaste alors que tu lui demandes de se faire passer pour ta maitresse? Tu ne pouvais pas trouver quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle?

- Premièrement, elle se faisait passer pour ma petite amie pas pour ma maitresse. Ne m'interromps pas, je t'ai laissé cracher tout ton soul donc maintenant tu m'écoutes. Deuxièmement, comment voulais tu que je devine que tu allais être blessé par cette histoire? Tu ne montres jamais tes sentiments, tu es toujours là à faire le grincheux. Je ne dis pas que ça doit être facile de la faire entrer dans ta vie mais tu n'as pas cherché à lui donner une chance. Je suis désolé si tu pensais que je voulais sortir avec elle, ce n'est pas le cas mais je te fais la promesse que tu ne la blesseras plus jamais.

Il se leva après ce long monologue, nous laissant Emmett et moi dans nos pensées. Je n'avais pas encore eu l'opinion d'Emmett à propos de cette histoire mais je savais que ça n'allait pas tarder.

- Comment as-tu su qu'ils s'étaient embrassés à l'hôtel? Demanda-t-il après un certain temps.

- Après notre réunion, je suis repassais par l'hôtel, j'avais des papiers importants à récupérer et je ne voulais pas le faire demain alors j'y suis retourné. Après avoir tout récupéré, j'ai traversé le hall pour récupérer ma voiture et c'est là qu'elle m'est tombée dessus. Jessica, la groupie de Jasper, sur le moment je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement entre les deux. J'étais tellement pressé de rentrer que la seule chose que je pouvais voir c'était la porte d'entrée que je n'avais toujours pas franchi. Elle s'agrippait à mon bras comme à une bouée de secours et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, jusqu'à ce que j'entende le nom de Jasper et Bella sortir de sa bouche. J'essayais de me concentrer sur ce qu'elle disait malgré sa voix nasillarde et je peux te dire que ce n'était pas facile. Je comprends mieux Jasper maintenant, cette fille est une furie. Bref elle me disait qu'elle était vexée de ne pas être invitée au mariage de mon frère, au début j'ai cru qu'elle parlait de toi et j'allais rigoler en t'imaginant la bague au doigt. Mais ensuite elle m'a dit et je cite _« Je ne pensais pas que Jasper était attiré par les filles inintéressantes qui ni savent même pas se mettre en valeur et qui aiment baiser sur un comptoir ». _J'étais perplexe sur ce qu'elle venait de dire et puis je ne pouvais pas croire sur parole une dérangée.

- Déjà je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu as écouté tout ça? Pourquoi tu n'es pas juste sorti sans te préoccuper d'elle? C'est ce que tu aurais fait avant. M'interrompis Emmett.

- Je sais mais dès le moment où elle a prononcé le nom de Bella, je ne pouvais plus faire machine arrière, il fallait que je sache. _Il hocha la tête, il avait l'air d'avoir compris une quelconque signification à mon geste._ Après ça, je suis allé voir Sam qui s'occupe des caméras de surveillance. J'ai vu comment ils se bouffaient le visage près du comptoir et je n'ai pas cherché plus loin. Tu connais la suite. Terminais-je, me sentant de plus en plus mal.

- Je ne pensais pas avoir la chance de te voir jaloux un jour et là c'est au dessus de mes espérances. Tu vas ramer un moment avant de la conquérir si c'est ce que tu veux. Lorsque tu te seras décidé, viens me voir, on essaiera d'arranger les choses, même si je te préviens, tu es dans la merde.

Après ces derniers encouragements bien mérités, il se leva et sorti de la cuisine, me laissant avec un début de migraine. Je ne comprenais plus rien, j'avais voulu l'éloigner plusieurs fois mais à chaque fois ça c'était retourné contre moi. Je m'étais obligé à la repousser et maintenant j'étais paumé car j'étais allé à l'encontre de ce que je voulais réellement. Il ne me restait plus qu'à mettre au clair ce que je voulais. Je me levais, trainant des pieds pour ranger ma tasse dans la machine à laver puis j'allais m'enfermer dans ma chambre. J'avais beaucoup trop parlé et mon cerveau ne semblait pas vouloir se reposer pourtant j'étais épuisé. Je m'écroulais sur mon lit et mon regard s'accrocha à la porte de la salle de bain, cette salle qui était devenue spéciale.

Je me souvenais encore avec le moindre détail du soir où elle était rentrée complètement bourrée. Ce soir là, elle était tout simplement magnifique et j'avais eu du mal à reprendre une respiration normale lorsque je l'avais vu. Elle était heureuse, et elle arborait un sourire ravi, ses joues étaient rosies par l'alcool, et j'avais imaginé croquer dedans comme dans une pomme d'amour. C'était l'un des rares moment où j'avais vraiment accepté ce qu'elle pouvait me faire ressentir. Il avait eu aussi le matin où je l'avais découverte nue ou encore le soir où on était allé tous les quatre au restaurant. Depuis qu'elle était entrée dans nos vies, elle avait réussi à nous donner pleins de bons souvenirs et pourtant je l'avais lâchement insulté. Je poussais un cri de frustration dans mon oreiller et après un certain temps à cogiter sur ma propre bêtise, je m'endormis.

POV Emmett:

J'étais retourné à l'hôtel après ma conversation avec Edward, je n'avais plus rien à lui dire pour l'instant et je savais qu'il avait besoin de temps pour comprendre ses sentiments. J'étais heureux de voir que quelqu'un pouvait enfin l'atteindre mais j'étais aussi angoissé pour Bella qui allait devoir plus d'une fois supporter son sale caractère. Je repensais aussi à la réaction de Jasper lorsqu'on était dans la cuisine tous les trois, je ne l'avais pas encore remarqué, mais il avait pris de l'assurance et on savait tous à qui il la devait. Elle nous avait tellement apporté et elle l'avait fait en douceur, comme si elle nous avait compris dès le premier regard. Je soupirais de frustration et je me dirigeais vers mon bureau lorsqu'une furie se jeta sur moi. _« La même furie qu'Edward ?»_ Pensais-je. Il y a des chances car sinon ça voudrait dire qu'il y a plusieurs tarées dans mon hôtel, et je n'aimerais pas salir ma réputation à cause de ça.

- Bonjour, je suis Jessica et on m'a dit de m'adresser à vous si je voulais voir Jasper. Minauda-t-elle avec une moue exagérément suggestive.

- Pourquoi voulez vous voir Jasper? Demandais-je, cherchant des yeux le coin le plus proche où je pourrais vomir.

- Je crois qu'il y a eu un léger malentendu avec son frère et je voulais être sur que ça n'avait pas crée trop de problème au sein de votre superbe famille.

- Je vous remercie de vous en soucier mais il n'y a eu aucun soucis. Nous sommes justes très occupés avec les préparatifs du mariage alors si vous voulez bien m'excuser. Tentais-je pour m'échapper mais je l'entendis siffler et s'accrocher encore plus à mon bras.

_« Elle allait me transpercer jusqu'au sang avec ses ongles de sorcière ». _Pensais-je désespérément.

- Vraiment? Pourtant vu l'air de votre autre frère hier soir, il n'avait pas l'air au courant du tout. Et puis vu le baiser que Jasper et sa trainée ont échangé, je peux dire qu'il était dégouté de le faire, je suis certaine qu'elle le force d'une quelconque façon à se marier avec elle. Mon Jasper ne tomberait pas aussi bas quand même, vous ne croyiez pas? Rigola-t-elle.

Je tremblais maintenant de fureur et si je ne me contenais pas, je l'aurais bien écrasé comme un moustique. Je me dégageais vivement de sa poigne, j'y étais peut être allé un peu fort car elle tituba quelque peu mais je ne m'y intéressais pas. Elle me regardait étonné, ne comprenant pas visiblement mon changement d'humeur, j'allais devoir lui expliquer les règles de la famille.

- Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes mais déjà je peux dire que Jasper ne vous appartient pas et je suis certain que ça n'arrivera jamais donc on arrête tout de suite le délire. Ensuite nous sommes tous les trois pas assez bien pour Bella, elle a fait plus pour nous que n'importe qui d'autre donc on ne la touche pas. Ensuite la vipère tu vas aller cracher ton venin ailleurs que dans mon hôtel, et que je sois clair, tu remets une seule fois les pieds ici et tu seras en première page des ragots locaux. Grondais-je en rapprochant mon visage du sien.

Elle semblait tétanisée et après avoir fait claquer mes deux mains devant son visage, elle courut presque jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Je me sentais plus léger et c'est avec le sourire aux lèvres que je m'installais derrière mon bureau. Toute cette histoire nous avait tous touchés d'une certaine façon mais je savais que je ferais tout pour ma famille. Et j'allais bien tenir cette promesse. Je me demandais ce que les filles pouvaient faire et une chose en amenant une autre, je me mis à penser à Rosalie. Et c'est avec un immense sourire que j'accueillis mon premier rendez-vous de la journée.

* * *

**Une review car j'ai posté vite et que j'essaie de faire mon max.**

**Une de tps en tps ne coûte pas cher. En plus vu que je n'en ai pas tant que ça, je ne sais pas si ça vous plait vraiment ou non.**

**Et puis ca me ferait plaisir. :)**

**A bientot  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bon je tenais à prévenir que ça allait être mon dernier avant quelque temps je pense. Je verrais. J'explique à la fin pourquoi.**

**A bientot  
**

* * *

POV Bella:

Voilà je venais de passer ces trois derniers jours chez Alice et tout c'était très bien passé. Enfin mis à part les crises d'hystérie d'Alice lorsque je lui refusais un truc ou encore les complots qu'elle et Rosalie avaient imaginé contre Edward et qui me donnaient le tournis. J'avais essayé de ne pas trop penser à lui ni à ce qu'il arriverait lorsque je retournerais bosser chez eux et je m'en étais pas trop pas mal sortie. Tout d'abord je passais mes matinées avec Alice pendant que Rosalie arbitrait, le plus gros problème à ce moment là était de savoir qui allait gagner. Sur trois matinées, j'avais réussit à gagner deux batailles et franchement j'en étais fière, car pourvoir m'habiller comme je le voulais et voir Alice bouder dans son coin, était vraiment épanouissant. L'après-midi était réservé à notre culture personnelle, tout d'abord Alice avait choisit une sortie ciné avec des boutiques en prime. Le lendemain, Rosalie avait opté pour du paint ball qui s'était terminé en bataille générale dans l'herbe puis nous nous étions installées à la terrasse d'un bar pour prendre un petit apéritif. Je ne m'étais pas autant amusée depuis longtemps et grâce à elles, j'avais réussit le pari d'oublier Edward le borné. Je rigolais encore au souvenir de cette soirée qui avait consacrée le statut d'Edward le borné.

_Le premier soir de mon arrivée, nous étions installées toutes les trois dans le salon avec du martini et de la téquila. Il faut toujours remercier Tatie Alice pour ses bonnes idées, quoiqu'il en soit la soirée avait été bien arrosé comme prévu. Pour la troisième fois, Alice était prise d'un violent hoquet qui ne voulait pas s'arrêter alors que Rose et moi étions écroulées de rire._

_- Les filles vous n'êtes pas cool. Hic. Vous pourriez au moins me soutenir Hic dans cette épreuve._

_Elle avait eu du mal à prononcer sa phrase et c'est encore plus hilare qu'on essaya de la rassurer. On était pas vraiment crédible mais elle n'avait pas l'air de s'en rendre compte. Donc on dit aussi merci à la téquila. Je m'essuyais le coin de yeux, j'en avais presque les larmes qui coulaient et ma vue se troublait légèrement._

_- Alice, arrête de respirer et tout ira bien tu verras._

_J'avais tenté de lui parler d'une voix neutre mais lorsqu'elle gonfla ses joues d'air et qu'elle ferma sa bouche, je ne pus m'empêcher de me tourner vers Rosalie. Ce fut là mon erreur. Elle était rouge comme une tomate, on se fixa un instant puis on explosa de rire lorsqu'on vit Alice sursauter sous le coup de son hoquet. On lutta durant cinq minutes pour reprendre notre respiration mais l'alcool n'aidait pas vraiment._

_- Bella si tu ne veux pas dormir sur le palier ce soir, tu as intérêt à te calmer tout de suite._

_Je me tournais vers elle et je pouvais voir qu'elle me fixait méchamment avec les lèvres pincées, j'attendais un peu puis voyant que son hoquet était terminé, je repris la parole._

_- Ne sois pas mesquine, ce n'est pas ton genre et en plus tu m'aimes trop. Et puis grâce à nous, tu n'as plus de hoquet, tu devrais nous remercier enfin de compte._

_- Je te remercie surtout de ne pas m'avoir aidé alors que moi je fais tout depuis ce matin pour te faire oublier Edward le borné. Bouda-t-elle en replongeant son nez dans son verre._

_- Premièrement merci de me le rappeler, je l'avais presque oublié celui-là et deuxièmement c'est quoi ce surnom débile?_

_- Je ne sais pas, je viens d'avoir un éclair de lucidité et je trouve que ça lui va bien à ce petit Eddy. Claironna-t-elle fière comme un paon de sa trouvaille._

_- Je suis sur que ce cher Eddy serait ravi de savoir que tu penses à lui._

_- Alice a raison, c'est un cas social ce mec. Il ne sait pas la chance qu'il a de t'avoir dans sa vie alors on va le lui prouver très bientôt. Tenta de m'expliquer Rosalie entre deux rires._

_- Et puis Bella, c'était soit Edward le borné soit Edward le taré, donc c'est à toi de choisir._

_- Et Edward le lunatique? Tentais-je sans grande conviction._

_Elles secouèrent toutes les deux la tête sans me donner plus d'explication et on se replongea dans nos verres. A ce moment là, Alice avait eu la bonne idée de nous lire notre avenir dans nos verres de téquila._

Voilà comment Edward avait été affublé d'un surnom ridicule, on l'appelait souvent maintenant Monsieur B entre nous. J'étais devant la porte de leur appartement et je ne savais pas ce qui allait m'attendre. Je ne leur avais pas dit quand je revenais donc j'avais peut être une chance de trouver l'appartement vide, j'étais même passée par le parking pour vérifier. Les deux places étaient vides donc peut être qu'il n'y aurait que Jasper dedans. Je glissais la clé dans la serrure doucement, je m'attendais presque à voir celle-ci s'ouvrir d'un coup mais à mon plus grand soulagement rien ne se passa. J'entrais en claquant la porte pour manifester ma présence mais aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre alors je me faufilais dans le salon et là je me glaçais d'effroi. Si j'avais pu, j'aurais hurlé d'horreur, le salon était un vrai chantier, des boites de pizza et des cadavres de bières trainaient sur la table. Devant la télévision, une série de boites de jeux vidéos étaient éparpillés par terre et les coussins du canapé avaient volé un peu partout.

Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine et avant de pousser la porte, je retins ma respiration puis je passais le seuil d'un coup. Le choc fut tout aussi rude et je sentais la colère monter en moi, je savais que j'étais leur bonne mais il ne fallait quand même pas se moquer du monde. Ils étaient des grands garçons et ils allaient en assumer les conséquences. Je posais mon sac dans ma chambre qui heureusement n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre puis je m'installais devant la télévision sur un fauteuil.

Au bout d'une demie heure de patience, j'entendis enfin des voix dans le couloir et le bruit de la porte me rendit nerveuse. Je me levais calmement et j'allais à leur rencontre dans l'espoir d'avoir le temps de me calmer en cinq secondes. Tentative échouée.

- Bella, tu es rentrée? Pour de vrai?

Emmett était ravi et il se dirigea vers moi me prendre dans ses bras mais je l'arrêtais d'un geste. Il regarda ses frères qui n'avaient pas l'air de comprendre non plus mon attitude.

- Bella, c'est de ma faute, tu ne devrais pas leur en vouloir. Tenta de m'apaiser Edward mais j'étais vraiment énervée maintenant.

- Bien sur que c'est de ta faute si je suis partie par contre ça m'étonnerait que tu sois le seul homme à vivre dans cette maison et encore moins le seul bordélique.

- Ah ça. Dit il en se frottant la nuque alors que les autres baissaient les yeux pour contempler leurs chaussures.

- Comme tu dis. On va mettre les choses au clair tout de suite. Je suis revenue, je vais reprendre le boulot et tout ce qui va avec mais il n'y a pas moyen que je m' occupe de votre bordel sans nom. Je ne sais pas ce que vous aviez prévu cet après-midi mais vous pouvez annuler tout de suite. Une objection?

Je les regardais d'un air sévère et ça me faisait du bien de laisser s'échapper un peu de ma colère après tout ce qui s'était passé. Ils secouèrent tous les trois négativement la tête, mon égo ronronna de fierté. Saleté d'amour propre.

- Bien donc Jasper tu fais la salle à manger et ta chambre, Emmett la cuisine et ta chambre et enfin j'ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin.

Je me tournais vers Edward qui me regardait perplexe, j'étais heureuse de le voir quelque peu déstabilisé.

- Tu feras le salon, ta chambre et les salles de bain. Je ne veux aucunes protestations et quand je dis salles de bain, je parle bien sur des toilettes et de la douche par exemple.

- Dur mec. Dit Emmett en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

- Le ferme et va récurer les casseroles. Gronda-t-il en me regardant.

Son regard me donna des frissons mais il ne protesta pas devant sa punition, il se résigna et il partit vers le salon en soufflant bruyamment. J'allais dans ma chambre pour ranger rapidement mes affaires puis je m'installais sur mon lit avec mon téléphone.

- Alors toujours vivante? Rigola Alice à l'autre bout de la ligne.

- Très drôle et puis tu seras heureuse d'apprendre que j'ai mis à exécution le plan « Torturons Monsieur B ».

Elle hurla dans le combiné puis elle répéta la communication a Rosalie.

- Tu devrais mettre le haut parleur au lieu de jouer au perroquet.

- Bonne idée, bon alors raconte nous tout. On veut tout les détails comme ça dès demain on pourra rentrer dans le jeu.

Je leur expliquais rapidement ce qu'il s'était passé et je ne pouvais plus arrêter Alice, elle était vraiment surexcitée à l'idée de le torturer un peu.

- Par contre, n'oublis pas Bella. En aucun cas tu ne te retrouves seule avec lui car il y a des chances que ça fasse tout rater. Menaça-t-elle.

- Oui maman, je te remercie pour ta confiance. Bon allez je vais contrôler le travail. Bisous les filles.

Elles crièrent toutes les deux au revoir puis je raccrochais le sourire aux lèvres. Je me levais et je sortis de la chambre pour retrouver Jasper dans la salle à manger. Il était entrain de nettoyer la table avec une éponge et il semblait presque, j'ai bien dit presque, ravi de faire ça. Il se rapprocha de moi quand il me vit entrer et il me prit dans ses bras.

- Tu sais qu'avec un fouet, tu ferais presque aussi peur. Me souffla-t-il dans l'oreille, ce qui me fit rigoler.

- Tu as des idées bizarres toi par moment. Allez frotte, j'irais préparer le diner quand vous aurez fini.

Il hocha la tête et je lui embrassais la joue en lui soufflant un merci, il ressemblait à un vrai gamin maintenant. J'allais retrouver Emmett dans la cuisine et le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi, me fis fermer les yeux, je ne voulais pas faire de cauchemars. Il était entrain de se trémousser tout en frottant sa casserole et par moment il prenait même le manche de celle-ci pour chanter dedans.

- Tiens prends ça, ça te fera une bonne guitare. Dis je en lui tendant le balai.

- Ah voilà le retour de Bella le clown, tu sais qu'il m'a manqué celui là.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Boudais-je en lui tirant puérilement la langue.

- Fais pas ta mauvaise tête, tu sais que tu seras toujours mon clown préféré alors ne t'inquiètes pas. Rigola-t-il en me pinçant la joue.

Je lui tapais violemment le bras et j'eus la satisfaction de le voir grimacer et je me détournais rapidement de lui. Je ne savais pas si je devais vérifier ce que faisait Edward ou non mais je l'avais fait pour les autres alors je ne devais pas lui donner cette faveur n'est-ce pas?. Plus doucement que précédemment, j'allais dans le salon qui était toujours en bordel et en plus vide. Je me faufilais jusque dans la salle de bain d'Emmett et Jasper mais là encore tout était vide, il ne me restait plus que sa salle de bain. J'y entrais le plus discrètement possible mais elle semblait vide, je me tournais pour sortir lorsque l'accès à la porte me fut interdit. J'entendis la porte claquer et le verrou se tourner alors je plongeais mon regard dans le sien. Je déglutis le plus discrètement possible alors que ma respiration commençait à s'affoler.

- Je t'ai laissé du temps, maintenant il faut qu'on parle.

* * *

**Laissez une review, encore une fois ca serait sympa.**

**PS: J'aimerais juste passer un léger coup de gueule. Mes fics ne sont peut être pas géniales mais je ne peux pas le savoir tant qu'on ne me le dit pas. Ensuite je ne demande pas grand chose, juste votre avis de temps en temps.**

**J'essaie d'écrire le plus souvent possible pour ne pas vous faire trop attendre mais on va dire que je n'ai pas grand chose en retour. **

**Donc déjà je remercie celles qui se manifestent car ca me prouve que ca fait plaisir à certaines et que en plus je ne fais pas ça pour rien. Mais pour la suite, je verrais si je continue d'écrire aussi souvent ou non.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bon je suis de retour, tout ça grâce à vos review. J'ai augmenté pour le dernier chapitre et franchement c'est super.**

**J'écris pour moi mais je sais aussi que je le fais pour le partager avec vous.**

**Grâce à vous, j'avance dans mes histoires et j'ai de nouvelles idées, donc je vous remercie pour ça et pour vos messages.**

**Sinon Merci à Charlene et à Maurice et Rolanda, vos review mon fait super plaisir. **

**J'essaie d'écrire le plus souvent possible et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**Merci a toutes.  
**

* * *

POV Edward:

_- Je t'ai laissé du temps, maintenant il faut qu'on parle._

- Comme c'est généreux de ta part. Railla-t-elle se reculant loin de moi ce qui me blessa.

Elle me défiait du regard mais je pouvais percevoir sa respiration s'accélérer alors qu'elle entrouvrait légèrement la bouche. Mes yeux firent des aller et retours entre son regard déterminé et ses lèvres, je n'arrivait plus à me contrôler. Lorsqu'elle avait décidé de partir quelques jours, elle m'avait pris par surprise et je n'y étais pas préparé mais ce qui m'avait la plus choqué, c'était mon attitude. J'étais un con avant de la rencontrer et lorsqu'elle était entrée dans nos vies, je m'étais quelque peu calmé. Pourtant durant ses trois jours, j'étais redevenu un abruti fini, je m'étais acharné contre mes frères et moi-même, j'avais espéré me calmer ainsi. Et maintenant que l'on était tous les deux dans cette salle de bain, je ressentais encore plus le besoin de me faire pardonner, elle devait à tout prix retrouver cette étincelle d'espoir lorsqu'elle me regardait. J'avais compris que j'avais besoin d'elle près de moi, je ne savais pas pourquoi mais elle devait être présente dans ma vie.

J'avais passé des journées affreuses, à essayer de retrouver un semblant de normalité et pourtant à chaque fois que je tentais quelque chose, son absence se faisait ressentir. Tout avait commencé au petit déjeuner, je m'étais installé sans vraiment ouvrir les yeux et après cinq minutes à attendre, je m'étais rappelé, je n'aurais pas mon café brûlant ce matin ainsi que ces perpétuels va et vient derrière mon dos. Je m'étais habitué à sentir son odeur dès le matin dans la cuisine alors qu'elle préparait le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde. En temps normal, elle taquinerait Emmett à son arrivée dans la cuisine alors que Jasper aurait le droit à un câlin et moi, je n'aurais eu juste qu'un sourire. Durant toute la journée, même au travail, j'avais ressenti son absence comme un échec et ça m'avait complètement déboussolé. Je savais en partie que je m'étais énervé contre elle parce qu'elle était plus présente pour Jasper que pour moi et qu'elle semblait plus heureuse avec lui. Je n'avais jamais vraiment été jaloux et sur le moment je n'avais pas ressenti ça comme ça et pourtant je devais admettre que j'étais jaloux à en crever. J'aimais avoir ses sourires que pour moi, j'aimais la voir me taquiner dès le réveil ou j'aimais même lorsqu'elle venait me chercher pour passer à table le soir. Voilà pourquoi j'avais décidé de m'excuser le plus vite possible mais vu son air furibond, j'allais vraiment prendre cher. Un petit rire de nervosité m'échappa et je passais une main dans mes cheveux, alors qu'elle me fixait sans expression particulière. Allez je me lance sinon je vais me faire botter le cul.

- A ce que je vois tu as toujours la langue aussi bien pendue mais maintenant j'aimerais que tu me laisses parler.

- Oh alors comme tu t'es enfin décidé à me parler, je dois me taire et t'écouter, c'est ça? Se moqua-t-elle, en se redressant.

Elle se préparait pour la bataille et je n'étais pas certain de sortir vainqueur sur ce coup-ci.

- Bella, je sais que tu m'en veux, et que je n'ai pas été très ouvert à la discussion au début mais j'aimerais qu'on discute tous les deux et plus calmement que la dernière fois. Je veux juste que tu ne me coupes pas la parole et ensuite tu pourras dire tout ce que tu veux.

Elle me fixa étrangement, elle cherchait à lire en moi, et je pouvais deviner à quel point elle était tendue car elle se mâchouillait l'intérieur des joues. Je savais que si elle avait eu le choix, elle serait sortie de cette pièce pour ne plus me parler mais elle était enfermée avec moi et j'espérais qu'elle me laisserait une infime chance de me faire pardonner. Pourtant elle me déstabilisa en souriant, elle commençait à se rapprocher de moi d'une manière langoureuse qui ne me laissait vraiment pas indifférent. Je cherchais ce qu'elle pouvait avoir en tête mais je n'en avais aucune idée, elle pouvait être tellement imprévisible. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inconsciemment et je dus retenir un gémissement qui était en train de monter dans ma gorge. Elle se posta devant moi, je déglutissais difficilement et c'est avec un sourire carnassier que je la voyais se rapprocher de mon oreille.

- Dis, Edward, je crois que je viens de trouver une meilleure idée. Ca fait un petit moment que j'aimerais tester quelque chose avec toi et je me disais que peut être pour te faire pardonner plus facilement… Susurra-t-elle dans mon oreille.

Son souffle contre ma peau créait des frissons sur tout mon corps et je n'arrivais pas bien à réfléchir. Je l'entendis rigoler contre moi et ce son me ramena à la réalité. Je comprenais ce qu'elle essayait de faire mais je ne la laisserais pas m'amadouer comme ça car elle ne le savait pas encore mais on pouvait être deux à jouer à ce jeu là. Je lui attrapais le poignet droit puis je la retournais pour qu'elle prenne ma place contre la porte. Elle me regardait perplexe mais avec toujours une pointe de défi dans le regard et j'étais décidé à relever celui-là.

- Pourquoi pas? Peut être que tu seras dans de meilleures dispositions pour m'écouter après.

Je bloquais ses mains contre la porte alors que je me rapprochais d'elle. Son souffle se mêla rapidement au mien et je n'arrivais plus à distinguer qui de nous deux avait une respiration aussi saccadée. Ma bouche toucha la sienne alors qu'un courant d'électricité me parcourait, je m'éloignait légèrement d'elle pour lui laisser le choix. Elle ne me repoussa pas alors je me repositionnait contre elle laissant ses bras libres de tout mouvement. Mes lèvres touchèrent rapidement les siennes et c'est avec des mouvements plus rapidement que je réussissais à la goûter. Elle était un mélange de douceur et de fermeté contre moi, sa langue me caressait alors que ses dents ne cherchaient qu'à me manger. Je ne pus retenir un grognement de frustration lorsque ses mains vinrent s'emmêler dans mes cheveux. J'approfondis le baiser, et ma langue lécha la sienne, elle se cambrait contre moi me faisant perdre la raison. J'avais perdu le contrôle tout comme elle au moment où je l'avais touché, c'était une expérience merveilleuse qui me faisait vibrer.

- Hey les amoureux, ça doit faire 20 minutes que vous êtes la dedans, vous avez bientôt fini vos affaires? Tonna Emmett derrière la porte.

Bella se dégagea brusquement de la porte et elle alla se mettre le plus loin de moi près de la douche. Je n'arrivais plus à la déchiffrer, elle semblait s'être refermer et je maudissais mon frère à cet instant précis.

- Laisse les Emmett, tu vois bien qu'ils ont besoin de temps pour s'expliquer. Plaida Jasper d'une voix faussement désintéressée.

- Oui, mais j'ai faim moi et puis Bella a promis qu'elle nous ferait un excellent repas. Chouina-t-il comme un enfant de 5 ans.

Je voyais du coin de l'œil Bella faire un pas vers la porte mais d'un regard je la dissuadais d'y penser.

- Vous avez intérêts à virer d'ici et vite fait sinon ce soir c'est gratin de courgette avec une soupe de potiron. Et je ne veux aucuns commentaires. Grondais-je en ouvrant légèrement la porte.

Emmett soupira bruyamment mais ils s'en allèrent, je me retournais en claquant la porte. Bella me regardait toujours mais je ne savais plus du tout ce que je devais dire.

- Bella, j'aimerais vraiment qu'on discute sans que ça dérape d'une façon ou d'une autre.

- Dérape? Parce que là selon toi on a dérapé? Dit elle avec un air ahuri.

- Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Bon j'ai très mal réagit lorsque Jessica m'a raconté votre petite aventure avec Jasper et je n'ai pas cherché plus loin. J'aurais du vous en parler avant de faire cette crise mais je n'ai jamais été du genre à m'épancher sur mes blessures alors j'ai juste fait ce que je fais d'habitude, je me détourne sans regret. Sauf que je n'aurais pas du faire ça avec toi, tu méritais mieux ainsi que Jasper et je ferais tout me faire pardonner. Ce jour là, je ne pourrais te décrire ce que j'ai ressenti car je ne l'ai toujours pas compris par contre je me suis senti trahit. Et j'ai utilisé ça contre vous, je me suis moi-même mis en colère car je vous comparais à mes parents et je vous haïssais pour ça. Je ne peux pas te promettre d'être toujours juste ou gentil car ce n'est pas dans mon caractère mais je peux te promettre de ne plus te traiter aussi méchamment et de faire des efforts.

Elle secoua sa tête, je ne savais pas si c'était bon ou mauvais pour moi, elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Je n'avais pas conscience de retenir ma respiration et pourtant je commençais à suffoquer.

- Edward, respire. Bien maintenant c'est à toi de m'écouter et tu ne m'interromps pas. Je suis fille unique et je n'ai jamais vraiment eu d'ami sauf un mais c'est une autre histoire. Lorsque je suis entrée dans vos vies, je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre, alors je me suis mise sur la défensive et pourtant j'ai été bien accueilli. Vous êtes devenus ma famille avant tout et pourtant tu restais toujours réservé avec moi, comme si tu doutais de moi et je savais qu'un jour, on exploserait tous les deux. En plus tu as vraiment un sale caractère. Je veux bien croire que tu vas faire des efforts mais ne me demande pas d'agir avec toi comme j'agis avec les autres, je ne sais pas si je pourrais le faire un jour. J'espère juste que maintenant que l'abcès est crevé, tu arrêteras d'être paranoïaque et tu me feras un peu confiance, c'est tout ce que je demande.

- Lorsque tu dis que tu n'agiras pas avec moi comme avec les autres, ça veut dire quoi qu'on est ami? Des connaissances?

- Qu'on devienne ami me semble bien et puis la prochaine fois où tu agis comme un con, je te castre Edward. Dit elle avec les joues un peu rose.

Je me demandais ce qui avait crée cette gêne, alors que moi-même j'étais frustré et un peu terrorisé. Je savais bien une chose sur elle et moi, c'est que je ne voulais pas être son ami et je venais de comprendre depuis que j'avais goûté ses lèvres, que je voulais être bien plus.

- Bien, on va commencer par être amis mais je ne te garantis pas du succès de l'opération. Je vais faire des efforts et dès que je fais une bêtise, tu auras le droit de me torturer. J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle?

- Non, tu viens de me faire penser à quelque chose mais ce n'est pas important pour l'instant. Allez file, il te reste plein de boulot et je ne pense pas que les autres vont le faire à ta place. M'ordonna-t-elle avec une voix légèrement autoritaire.

- Bien, maitresse. Lui lançais-je par-dessus mon épaule en sortant de la salle de bain.

Je l'avais vu sourire, de ce sourire qui me rendait fébrile car il ne s'adressait qu'à moi.

- Au fait Edward, fais gaffe aux prochains dérapages, ils pourraient s'annoncer plus difficile pour toi par la suite. Chuchota-t-elle en passant devant moi.

Je venais de voir à quel point elle prenait un malin plaisir à me torturer et je n'étais pas certain d'y être défavorable. Je ne connaissais pas encore cet aspect de sa personnalité et j'étais pressé de découvrir ce que me réservait le futur. Par contre j'avais eu raison, je n'étais pas sorti vainqueur.

* * *

**Alors conlusions? déçues ou pas?**

**Le prochain chap que je publierais sera pour "Os Examen".**

**A bientot. J'espère avoir autant d'avis que pour le dernier chap:)  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Coucou. Désolée du retard.**

**J'ai pas vrmt assuré ses derniers temps. Je pars en vacs dès samedi mais jspr pouvoir écrire.**

**A bientot**

**Maurice et Rolanda: Merci pour ce long message. C'est je ne m'avoue pas vaincu pour la vengeance de Bella, elle demandera peut etre de l'aide à ses copines:) et encore une fois je suis contente que tu aies apprécié le chapitre précédent. Alors jspr que tu apprécieras celui ci. A bientot. Bisous**

**Moon fashion: Voila le nouveau chapitre. Donne moi ton avis si il te plait ou non, ca serait cool. En tout cas merci pour ta review. Bye**

**Nadou: Je suis contente de voir que le caractère des persos te plaisent. Merci pour ta review. A bientot  
**

* * *

POV Bella:

Et voilà, je m'étais laissée emporter et maintenant je m'en mordais les doigts enfin pas tant que ça. Je devais avouer que je ne regrettais pas du tout notre baiser mais je m'en voulais de l'ascendant qu'il avait sur moi. Je m'étais jurée d'être plus forte et pourtant me revoilà au point de départ, j'avais besoin d'Edward. Cette constatation me donna des frissons, je ne savais pas si c'était à cause de l'angoisse qui me prenait les tripes ou si c'était par rapport à l'excitation que je ressentais. Je me faufilais discrètement jusque dans la cuisine, si jamais Emmett venait à me tomber dessus, j'étais bonne pour subir un interrogatoire en règle ainsi qu'une mise au point pour être en retard sur le diner. Il y avait une chose pour laquelle Emmett ne rigolait pas, c'était le diner, il avait pris l'habitude d'être à l'heure à table et depuis c'était quasi militaire. Je décidais donc pour me faire pardonner de préparer un hachis parmentier avec une salad. _" Peut être qu'avec ça il sera moins irrité par mon retard et au pire j'accuserais Edward"._

- Je sens que tu prépares un mauvais coup. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est marqué sur ton front.

Jasper me sourit en me donnant un léger coup d'épaule, il s'installa sur le plan de travail à côté de moi.

- Espèce de petit rigolo et je te ferais remarquer que si Emmett voit que je discute pendant la préparation du diner, je suis bonne pour faire une gâteau au chocolat en dessert.

- Il est devenu accro à tes plats, je crois qu'il serait capable de te faire du chantage pour avoir encore plus à manger mais heureusement tu es trop intelligente pour lui. Rigola-t-il.

Je m'arrêtais dans la préparation de la purée et je me tournais vers lui, je me mettais sur la pointe des pieds en lui indiquant de se pencher vers moi, puis je l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Non, s'il vous plait. Je suis trop jeune pour être traumatisé. Vous n'avez pas honte de faire ça en public?

Emmett venait de crier en rentrant dans la cuisine et maintenant il se cachait les yeux avec son bras en essayant d'arriver jusqu'à nous sans se faire mal.

- Attention, une chaise! Criais-je avant de me mettre à rigoler avec Jasper.

Emmett avait relevé la tête à mon cri et il me regardait maintenant avec une lueur sournoise dans les yeux, je n'aimais pas ça, pas du tout.

- Ne fais pas de bêtise. Je prépare la diner…Emmett, recules toi, maintenant.

Je commençais à me reculer, je savais qu'Emmett avait un plan en tête et je n'allais pas me laisser faire. Je tenais toujours la spatule en bois, et celle-ci était pleine de purée, je pris mon courage à deux mains puis d'un mouvement sec, j'envoyais la purée sur son visage. Il me regarda avec des yeux ronds, je savais que ma fin était proche mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rire, j'en avais des crampes au ventre. C'est à ce moment là qu'Edward décida de nous rejoindre, je me dirigeais vers lui pliée en deux. Il nous regarda tour à tour puis lui aussi commença à rigoler, ce que n'apprécia pas du tout Emmett.

- Bella, prépares toi, tu vas souffrir et je peux te dire que prendre le métro un jour de grève à côté c'est le paradis.

Il se dirigea vers moi, je me cachais derrière Edward mais celui-ci en traitre qu'il était se dégagea pour aller se mettre à côté de Jasper. Je les observais tous les deux côte à côte, en cet instant, ils se ressemblaient tellement, le même sourire apparaissait sur leur visage ainsi que deux petites fossettes qui étaient à croquer. Je pouvais très bien les imaginer tous les trois plus jeunes, à faire leur bêtise ensemble. J'aperçus Emmett qui se dirigeait vers moi, je me promis mentalement de me venger des deux autres puis je m'enfuis dans la salon. Il était sur mes talons, j'avais du mal à reprendre ma respiration à force de rigoler, j'allais finir asphyxié à cause de ses conneries.

- Emmett, tu ne voudrais pas laisser tomber pour que j'aille finir le diner? Suppliais-je en espérant que le souvenir du diner lui fasse oublier sa vengeance.

Il me regarda avec un petit sourire en coin puis il se jeta par dessus le fauteuil, et il me tomba dessus. J'avais maintenant la confirmation qu'avoir un Emmett sur le dos était désagréable.

- Tu es prête GO!

Il venait de me crier dans l'oreille puis il commença à me chatouiller, j'essayais de me dégager, je gigotais les jambes dans tous les sens mais il ne bougeait pas d'un centimètre. Je suppliais même Edward et Jasper de venir à mon secours cependant aucun signe de vie ne se fit entendre et je devenais de plus en plus essoufflée à force de rire. Je sentis enfin cet énorme poids s'enlever de ma poitrine, il était heureux de lui, l'idiot et moi j'étais maintenant vexée.

- A ta place Emmett, je ferais gaffe à ce que j'avale ce soir. On ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver. Le menaçais-je en repartant le plus dignement possible vers la cuisine.

- Bellaaaaa, c'était drôle et puis tu ne peux pas faire ça au hachis, il serait trop triste.

Je me retournais brusquement, il faillit me rentrer dedans et je devais me retenir de ne pas lui rigoler au visage. Il ressemblait à un petit garçon à qui on avait refusé son premier vélo, trop mignon mais trop lourd.

- Je te rappelle que le hachis s'en fiche de savoir ce que je met dedans alors que toi…

J'entrais dans la cuisine pour trouver mes deux nouveaux ennemis en pleine conversation, je les ignorais le mieux possible et je me remettais à la préparation de la purée.

- Les mecs, je suis dans la merde. Elle va mettre quelque chose dans la nourriture, elle peut pas faire ça. J'ai une idée. Bella? Bon, si tu veux tu peux me dessiner un zizi sur le visage au feutre indélébile et j'irais au travail avec. Me dit-il sérieusement.

Je n'avais même pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir qu'il préférait ça au fait de ne pas manger ce soir. J'étais à deux doigts de craquer pour m'écrouler de rire mais je devais tenir, j'avais encore mal aux côtes à cause de lui. Enfin j'avais mal parce que j'avais trop rit, je devais avouer que ce n'était pas la pire des tortures non plus.

- Emmett à ta place, je ne demanderais pas de l'aide à ces deux là car ils vont avoir quelques soucis aussi et puis je n'ai jamais dit que je mettrais quelque chose dans le plat de ce soir…

- Nonnn, je suis maudit. Chouina-t-il.

- Bella, on a mis la table, on ne t'a pas complètement abandonné dis?

Jasper tenta de m'amadouer mais je l'ignorais encore une fois, jusqu'au moment où je sentis un souffle dans mon oreille.

- Aimerais-tu avoir de l'aide pour préparer le diner? Chuchota Edward.

Il me donna la chair de poule et je sentis de léger frissons me parcourir, mon corps commençait déjà à trahir ce que je ressentais, j'étais mal barrée.

- Oui, s'il te plait. Peux tu mettre le plat dans le four? On mangera d'ici 30 minutes les garçons.

Après ça, je sortais le plus rapidement possible de cet enfer et j'allais m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Je sentais encore son souffle chaud sur moi, tout ce que j'avais ressenti durant nos baisers me revint en mémoire, c'était sur j'étais maintenant irrécupérable. Je m'écroulais sur mon lit jusqu'à ce qu'un des garçons viennent m'avertir que tout était prêt.

Le diner se passa dans la bonne humeur, Emmett me jetait des coups d'œil fréquent alors que je me contentais de lui sourire le plus innocemment possible. Je sentais de temps en temps la jambe d'Edward frôler la mienne et je devais me retenir pour ne pas me coller complètement à lui. Je vous avais dit que j'étais irrécupérable. Jasper quant à lui semblait heureux, comme si il était apaisé, c'était une bonne soirée et j'aurais aimé en avoir plus souvent.

- Tu penses à quoi? Me demanda Edward.

- Je me disais qu'on devrait faire ça plus souvent. Être tous ensembles, détendus, on pourrait même inviter Alice, Rose, Angela et Ben, je suis sur qu'ils seraient ravis de venir. Déclarais-je en regardant Emmett et Jasper.

J'observais leur réaction et elle ne se fit pas attendre. Emmett qui boudait quelques instant plus tôt avait maintenant un sourire pervers collé au visage alors que Jasper semblait un peu plus niais.

- On les perd un peu plus au fur et à mesure. Tu crois qu'un jour ils vont les inviter à sortir parce que je suis sur qu'elles n'attendent que ça. Murmura Edward qui était définitivement trop proche de moi.

- Je suis sur qu'elles seront se faire comprendre, elles vont les mener à la baguette en un rien de temps. Je suis impatiente de voir ça.

Inconsciemment, je posais ma tête sur son épaule et je me mis à sourire toute seule, j'aimais cette soirée et je n'avais pas envie qu'elle se termine. Je ne savais pas encore que mon vœux allait se réaliser. Après ça, on s'installa tous les quatre dans le salon, Emmett paria qu'il me battrait à un jeu de voiture et j'avais du encore une fois lui montrer qu'il était trop faible. Edward travaillait sur la table à côté de nous, je pouvais le voir sourire de temps en temps, je me demandais ce qui pouvait le distraire comme ça. Quant à Jasper, il était plongé dans un livre mais dès qu'il pouvait il m'encourageait contre Emmett, j'avais ainsi gagné trois fois d'affilé. Emmett déclara forfait mais ne s'avoua pas vaincu pour la prochaine revanche, un peu maso comme garçon.

J'allais me coucher vers 23h30, j'étais épuisée par cette journée riche en émotion et puis j'étais pressée de commencer une nouvelle journée. Un grincement me réveilla en sursaut, quelqu'un était en train de rentrer dans ma chambre, j'amorçais un mouvement pour sortir du lit, lorsqu'une masse sombre se jeta sur moi. Ma bouche se retrouva bloquait par une main, je tentais de respirer par le nez et avant même d'avoir tenté de me dégager, je reconnu mon agresseur.

- Bella, ne fais pas de bruit. Est-ce que tu veux bien me suivre, s'il te plait? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Il ôta sa main alors que j'hochais la tête, il me laissa m'habiller puis j'allais le retrouver dans le salon. Il était prêt avec son manteau sur lui, il me tendit le mien puis il attrapa ses clés et m'indiqua de sortir. Il me prit la main dès que la porte fut claquée et c'est comme ça qu'on se retrouva tous les deux, dehors en pleine nuit. Je me demandais où il pouvait bien m'emmener mais je n'osais pas lui demander de peur de briser ce moment.

* * *

**Voila. Vous en avez pensé quoi?**

**Bisous et bonnes vacs à toutes celles qui passent par là.**

**J arrive pas à mettre l adresse alors tapez blowheart666. Vous verrez c est un bon blog qui regroupent des fics et il est bien fait.  
**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Coucou tout le monde.**_

_** Voilà je me suis un peu dépêchée pour écrire ce chap mais comme je pars jeudi pour le we, je ne voulais pas trop vous faire attendre.**_

**_Donc jspr que vous l'aimerez quand même._**

**_Maurice et Rolanda: Quand j'ai vu ta review j'ai halluciné, avoir autant de commentaire j'adore. En tout cas merci encore une fois. J'ai essayé de faire au plus vite vu que tu n'es pas patiente. Dis moi si tu es déçu(e) par ce chapitre ou pas. Et j'essaie de mettre une touche de légèreté donc je suis ravie que ca plaise. Encore une fois merci pour ta longue revview qui m'a fait bien plaisir. A tout de suite pour ce chap:)_**

**_Et un merci général à toutes les personnes qui me laissent un message.  
_**

* * *

_**POV Bella:**_

On avançait maintenant plus rapidement le long des rues, Edward ne semblait pas d'humeur à me dire où il m'emmenait et je ne cherchais pas à en savoir davantage pour l'instant. Il donnait de légère pression sur ma main de temps en temps pour m'inciter à accélérer le mouvement, il paraissait quelque peu fébrile. Finalement après 15 minutes de marche, on se retrouva à l'entrée d'un parc mais à cause du faible éclairage, je mis quelques instants pour me rendre compte que je venais ici lorsque j'étais arrivée. Ca faisait un moment que je n'y avais pas fait un tour, juste pour réfléchir ou pour laisser passer le temps. Je ressentis le besoin éphémère de retrouver cette vie, celle où je devais m'occuper de moi-même et puis les courses de voiture me manquaient. J'allais bientôt devoir leur en parler car je ne voulais pas le faire dans leur dos mais je savais que j'allais recommencer.

- A quoi tu penses? Me demanda-t-il en m'entrainant vers un banc au milieu du parc.

- Aux bons comme aux mauvais moments que j'ai passé ici. Tu sais après avoir rendu sa voiture à ton frère je suis venue ici et c'est aussi le premier endroit où je me suis posée lorsque je suis arrivée dans cette ville. Ca me fait un peu bizarre de voir ce que ma vie est devenue aujourd'hui.

- Tu regrettes?

Il semblait anxieux par ma réponse alors que je ne savais pas moi-même ce que je ressentais. Il tenait toujours ma main dans la sienne et je n'avais pas envie de l'enlever, c'était agréable d'avoir des moments de tranquillité avec lui.

- Non car je sais que quoiqu'il se passe dans le futur vous serez là pour moi enfin surtout deux d'entre vous. Dis-je en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

- Aie. C'est mérité et c'est un peu pour ça que je t'ai amené ici ce soir. Je voulais que tu saches que quelque soit ton passé ou le mien, j'allais faire un effort pour bien me comporter. Ma nouvelle résolution est de devenir un vrai gentlemen et peut être un homme bien pour toi mais bon comme dirait Emmett « C'est pas gagné ».

Je rigolais à sa dernière phrase, il pouvait prendre exactement la même intonation de voix qu'Emmett et c'était juste brillant. Je savais déjà qu'il était un homme bien ou en tout cas il était l'homme qui était fait pour moi mais je n'allais pas lui avouer ça tout de suite. Je suis pas suicidaire non plus, il allait devoir ramer un peu si il voulait vraiment être présent pour moi. J'eus un petit sourire en imaginant ce qu'on allait préparer avec les filles, trois filles contre lui et la victoire nous était assurée. On resta assis quelques instants sans se parler avant que je le sente se tendre. Il prit une grande inspiration puis il se tourna vers moi avec un air très sérieux.

- Accepterais-tu de diner avec moi demain soir?

A mon avis, je devais le fixer avec un air de poisson chat car après un long silence il se racla la gorge pour me ramener à la réalité.

- Euh quand tu dis demain soir c'est ce soir car il est 3h du mat' ou c'est demain soir comme dans demain soir?

« Bien joué, je pense que je m'améliore de jour en jour avec mes phrases incompréhensibles et maintenant soit il rigole car il n'a rien compris soit il rigole pour se moquer de moi ».

- Quand je dis demain soir, ça veut dire demain soir mais c'est bien de poser la question, il vaut mieux être sur pour ce genre de chose.

Je lui tirais puérilement la langue avant de lui donner un coup de coude dans les côtes mais il ne semblait pas du tout affecté, il continuait de rigoler mais pour une fois il attendait patiemment ma réponse.

- D'accord j'accepte de diner avec toi demain soir mais à une condition. C'est moi qui conduit.

Il me souffla son accord puis il s'adossa contre le banc, il avait un sourire accroché au visage et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'imaginer entrain de l'embrasser. Seulement je n'avais pas encore tout pardonner alors pour compenser ce manque je m'installais contre lui pour être plus au chaud. Il passa son bras autour de moi et on resta assis en silence, savourant la présence de l'autre enfin pour ma part. Puis on retourna un peu plus rapidement à l'appartement car il commençait à faire vraiment froid et c'est avec un soupir de contentement que je me glissais enfin sous mes draps.

La sonnerie de mon téléphone me réveilla quelques heures plus tard et je savais très bien qui pouvait m'appeler si tôt le matin, seulement deux personnes avaient pour jeu de me mettre de mauvaise humeur. Il y avait tout d'abord Emmett qui adorait ça surtout le week-end et l'autre était Alice, qui elle prenait un malin plaisir à me crier dans les oreilles.

- Oui, Alice. Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive encore? Demandais-je avec une voix légèrement enrouée.

- Ba dis donc tu as passé ta soirée à faire la fête ou quoi? Pas la peine de répondre, c'était une question purement rhétorique. Sinon on se demandait avec Rose, si ça te disait de venir à la maison ce soir pour qu'on puisse mettre en route notre nouveau plan « Torturons Monsieur B ». Débita-t-elle sans se soucier de mon niveau de compréhension le matin.

- Oui, ça marche. En plus, ça va être le timing parfait car devine qui m'invite à diner demain soir? Dis-je en éloignant le téléphone de mon oreille.

« J'adore avoir raison » pensais-je en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Elle se mit à hurler alors qu'elle tenait encore le téléphone près d'elle puis elle cria à Rose « de ramener son joli petit cul » et elle lui expliqua ce que je venais de lui avouer ou presque.

- Bella, je veux tout savoir? Quand il t'a demandé? Où? Ce que tu as répondu?

- Du calme Sherlock, je vous raconterais tout ça en détail ce soir en attendant je dois aller m'occuper de mes trois grands enfants et puis avec un peu de chance ils n'ont pas encore mis le feu à la cuisine. Bisous.

Après avoir entendu les derniers cris hystériques d'Alice, je raccrochais enfin mais j'avais réussi à perdre un tympan dans la bataille quand même. C'est un peu hagard que j'allais m'habiller dans la salle de bain puis je courus jusqu'à la cuisine pour préparer le café, j'imaginais déjà sa bonne odeur. Personne n'était encore installé et c'est au ralentit que je commençais à préparer la table.

- Comment tu vas Bella? Dis moi tu as préparé ces délicieux petits muffins de la dernière fois? Tu sais, ceux qui étaient moelleux à l'intérieur.

- Emmett, je te remercie mais je me souviens encore de mes muffins et non ce matin, c'est du boudin… Fais pas cette tête c'est une blague, tu m'imagines faire cuire ça des le matin, tu veux vraiment ma mort.

- Elles sont même pas drôles tes blagues en plus. Dit-t-il légèrement grognon.

- Mais faut pas être vexé pour si peu. Viens me faire un bisous. Demandais-je en lui pinçant la joue.

On était encore entrain de se faire un câlin lorsque les deux derniers beaux gosses de la famille entrèrent dans la cuisine.

- Et voilà Timide et Grincheux. C'est prêt, tout le monde assis.

- Bella, viens voir cinq minutes s'il te plait? Demanda Edward alors qu'il venait à peine de s'assoir.

Je me rapprochais en me méfiant, je ne savais jamais à quoi m'attendre de sa part. J'étais maintenant juste à côté de lui et j'eus juste le temps de le voir sourire avant qu'il ne m'attrape par la taille et qu'il ne m'installe sur ses genoux. Il passa ses bras de chaque côté de ma taille et c'est dans position qu'il commença à boire son café, je pouvais voir que ces frères étaient sceptiques. Sans me poser plus de questions pour l'instant, je m'appuyais contre son torse et je mangeais mes tartines en silence.

- Au fait ce soir, je vais chez Alice, on a des projets à mettre au point donc je dormirais là-bas.

- Vous avez quels projets à organiser? Demanda Edward en relevant le nez de sa tasse.

- Des trucs de filles, tu ne pourrais pas comprendre.

Les garçons se jetaient des coups d'œil perplexes mais personne ne chercha à en savoir davantage et c'était mieux ainsi. J'étais vraiment pressée d'être à ce soir, Alice allait sans doute nous torturer mais c'était pour la bonne cause. Ils partirent tous les trois peu de temps après et c'est plutôt lentement que mon après-midi se déroula.

J'étais maintenant installée dans le canapé d'Alice et je sirotais un espèce de cocktail bizarre qu'elle avait préparé, j'avais un sérieux sur sa capacité créatrice de boisson. La couleur déjà me répugnait et ne parlons pas de l'odeur, j'avais un œil fixé sur les toilettes au cas où.

- Bella tu es obligé de le boire et je te promet, il n'es pas du tout dégoutant. Regarde Rosalie l'a bu sans faire de grimace.

- Oui mais si tu la regarde bien, c'est maintenant qu'elle fait des grimaces et j'ai même l'impression qu'elle commence à baver. Dis-je en me penchant un peu sur Rosalie.

- Franchement, je vais bientôt penser qu'Emmett a raison en disant que tu n'es pas drôle.

C'était un coup bas qu'elle venait de me faire et elle le savait vu le petit sourire maléfique qui était ses lèvres. Dans un dernier sursaut de fierté, je me pinçais le nez puis d'une traite j'avalais cet étrange breuvage et encore une fois j'avais raison, c'était dégueulasse. Je tirais la langue à cause de l'acidité du mélange et mes yeux commençaient à me piquer, c'était vraiment pas bon signe. J'apercevais les filles qui étaient écroulées de rire contre le canapé alors que moi je me débattais pour ne pas courir au toilette.

- Bon maintenant que ça s'est fait on peut discuter sérieusement.

Alice s'était redressée et elle me fixait avec un air très concentré et je dois dire qu'avec un peu d'imagination ou après un breuvage infect, je la voyais très bien avec des cornes et une queue rouge de diablotin.

- Bon alors grâce au diner de demain soir, on va commencer la première phase qui consiste à lui en faire baver. Je te promet que dès demain, il sera à tes petits soins nuits et jours.

- En fait il est plus gentil depuis quelques jours mais je ne sais pas encore si il va rester comme ça. Dis-je légèrement frustrée.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, on s'occupe de le rendre doux comme un agneau et puis tu vas voir la robe que je t'ai choisis, tu vas toi-même en tomber à la renverse.

Elle courut jusqu'à sa chambre alors que Rosalie secouait les épaules en signe d'impuissance.

- Tindam!! Cria-t-elle me faisant sursauter car je ne l'avais pas entendu revenir.

Je regardais de haut en bas la robe qu'elle m'avait préparé et j'en fis tomber mon verre sur le tapis. J'avais du avoir la réponse adéquate car Alice commença à sautiller sur place en tapant dans ses mains, elle me donnait le mal de mer.

- Alice elle est magnifique mais tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu trop habillé pour demain soir? Demandais-je peu sure de moi.

- Ca ira. Rose et moi on viendra t'aider à te préparer et ensuite tu feras une merveilleuse cendrillon.

Elle était tellement enthousiaste que je me laissais envahir peu à peu par sa folie, elle nous rendrait tous timbrés un jour. La soirée continua dans la même ambiance, Alice élaborant un nombre incalculable de plan contre Edward alors que Rose et moi on tentait de faire le tri entre les réalisables et les impossibles. Par exemple, « tomber en le faisant exprès pour tomber sur lui » est réalisable mais « glisser toute nue dans la salle de bain puis attendre qu'il m'aide » était une mission impossible. Elle avait vraiment beaucoup trop d'idées qui tournaient dans sa petit tête et je me demandais bien pourquoi celle-ci n'explosait pas.

Finalement on s'allongea toutes les trois en travers de son lit dans sa chambre et c'est plus calme qu'on discuta des trois hommes qui venaient de chambouler notre vie.

* * *

**Un commentaire?**

**Sinon le chap 2 de "Ma fille mon avenir" arrivera mercredi ou jeudi.**

**et j'essaie d'écrire le chap 3 de " Ma vie est près des vampires" avant de partir.**

**Bisous  
**


	18. Chapter 18

_Désolée pour le temps de publication mais j'ai eu du mal à me mettre des coups de pied au cul._

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_Alors les remerciements pour **Maurice et Rolanda:** Tout d'abord pour la première partie, tu peux faire tes coups de gueule ca ne me dérange pas et puis celle la était justifiée. Donc c'est quand tu veux. Mais la deuxième partie était tout autant spectaculaire donc je vais faire de mon mieux pour te remercier comme il se doit:) D'abord je crois que je vais les garder en souvenir tellement ca m'a fait rigoler, y a pas idée de mettre autant de truc dans une review. C'était vraiment hallucinant quand je les ai ouvertes. Donc j'ai fait au mieux pour la suite et j'espère que tu remarqueras un léger très léger allongement du chapitre. Merci pour tes reviews qui sont toujours les bienvenues et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. A bientot._

_Et je remercie encore une fois toutes les autres._

_**PS: **Je n'ai pas relu la fin du chapitre donc il peut y avoir des fautes et des oublis de mots.  
_

* * *

**POV Bella:**

- Alice! Viens ici tout de suite. Hurlais-je.

Mon humeur ne s'était pas arrangée depuis qu'on s'était réveillée. Tout avait commencé avec la gueule de bois phénoménale que j'avais eu en me levant ensuite Alice n'avait fait que me titiller à propos du diner de ce soir de ce soir. En résumé elle répétait sans cesse « Il va sans doute t'emmener au restaurant ou peut être qu'il a loué un bateau pour faire vraiment romantique… » Elle me cassait vraiment les oreilles mais je savais au fond de moi qu'elle n'était pas responsable de mon humeur. Pour finir, j'étais entrain d'essayer ma robe dans ma salle de bain, pendant que les filles faisaient je ne sais quoi dans ma chambre, je crois n'avoir jamais autant pesté en une journée. Elle aurait pu être parfaite si je ne la trouvais pas trop courte, trop serrée, trop quoi! J'étais vraiment en train de devenir folle.

Nous étions revenues à l'appartement après le déjeuner et c'est sans ménagement que les filles mirent les garçons à la porte, c'était limite si Alice ne leur avait pas mis un coup de pied aux fesses. Elles avaient une mission important à régler et elles avaient besoin de tout l'espace disponible et bien sur elles faisaient comme chez elles. Je n'avais pas très bien compris pourquoi mais je n'avais pas osé les contredire.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, Madame Grognon? Rigola-t-elle en poussant la porte de ma salle de bain.

Et comme par hasard, j'avais aussi découvert que les effets de l'alcool ne laissaient aucune trace sur elle, elle paraissait joyeuse et elle était éclatante contrairement à Rosalie et moi. Je n'osais même plus me regarder dans le miroir tellement j'avais peur de le briser.

- Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que tu m'as fait avaler pour que j'accepte de porter cette robe hier soir? Dis je en tirant vainement sur le bas de l'espèce de robe qui se prenait pour un tee-shirt pour l'étirer.

Bien sur, cette robe était tellement bien crée que si je tirais sur le bas, c'était le haut qui descendais et vice-versa ou bien peut être qu'Alice lui avait jeté un charme et j'allais rester coincer dedans toute ma vie. Alice me regardait avec un petit sourire alors que je me retenais de pester contre cette mauvaise journée. Bien sur il fallait à tout prix que je me calme sinon quelqu'un n'allait pas finir l'après-midi.

- Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il y avait dans ce verre et puis ton subconscient a donné son accord donc tu dois la porter. Et ne t'avises surtout pas de faire capoter notre plan de vengeance, j'y ai mis tout mon cœur alors fais ton boulot. Menaça-t-elle.

- Tu m'énerves. Comment fais tu pour être aussi souriante, agaçante et autoritaire? D'ailleurs elle est où Rose? Demandais-je.

Depuis le réveil Rose ne faisait que grogner et elle avait continué une fois arrivée dans ma chambre sauf que ça faisait un moment qu'aucun son ne me parvenait.

- Elle s'est endormie sur ton lit. Dit elle avec une voix blasée.

Cependant, j'étais contre le fait de souffrir seule, il y avait des limites à ne pas dépasser donc je me faufilais jusqu'à elle. La vision de Rosalie allongée sur le ventre, la bouche ouverte, je soupirais devant l'état de mon amie car c'était limite si elle ne bavait pas.

- Rosalie… Chuchotais-je dans son oreille.

Elle gigota le bout de son nez sans pour autant changer de position.

- Si tu ne te réveilles pas à 3, tu vas souffrir. Dis je en m'affalant sur le lit avec Alice.

Celle-ci s'amusait à lui chatouiller le cou avec ses cheveux et elle semblait heureuse de l'embêter, bien trop heureuse.

- 3...2...1...GO. Criais-je en me jetant sur elle.

Je me mis à la chatouiller alors qu'Alice, ma plus fidèle amie sur ce coup là, lui tenait les mains pour ne pas qu'elle se dégage. Si j'avais bien appris quelque chose sur Alice c'est qu'elle pouvait devenir l'amie ou l'ennemie de quelqu'un en trente secondes et il ne fallait surtout pas être son ennemie. Je pense même que c'était une question de survie.

- Les filles… vous avez intérêt… à courir très vite après. Dit elle entre deux tentatives de respiration.

Elle paraissait vraiment énervée maintenant alors que moi je commençais juste à m'amuser. Ma migraine avait disparu et le diner de ce soir ne me semblait plus si insurmontable que ça. On se détacha de Rose et celle-ci se releva d'un coup en nous fusillant du regard. On se jeta un regard avec Alice puis on sortit de la chambre en rigolant. J'étais obligée de tenir le bas de ma robe pour courir et ce n'était pas très pratique pour échapper à une Rose folle furieuse. Forcement elle me rattrapa rapidement et elle me bloqua contre le canapé pour se venger.

- Alice va te tuer si tu abimes sa robe. Dis je laborieusement alors que Rose s'acharnait à me chatouiller les côtes.

- Je m'en fiche. J'ai une dizaine de mammouth dans le crâne qui dansent la rumba, ma bouche est pâteuse et je ressemble à une plante verte alors ta robe est le dernier de mes soucis. Dit elle d'une voix froide.

- Vraiment? Alors la robe que je t'ai choisi pour ton premier rendez-vous avec Emmett ne t'intéresses pas? Demanda Alice avec un petit sourire mesquin.

Elle savait qu'elle avait gagné l'attention de Rosalie et elle comptait bien en jouer pour la tenir à sa merci. Rose se figea d'un coup et rapidement elle se redressa puis elle regarda Alice avec une moue de petite fille.

- S'il te plait? Dis moi comment elle est? Je serais aussi hot que Bella dedans? Supplia-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

J'étais hot moi? C'était bien la première fois qu'on me disait ça et j'étais un peu gênée par ce qualificatif mais bon pas contre non plus.

- Tu ne sauras rien du tout tant que Bella ne sera pas prête et super hot pour sa soirée. Dit elle.

Rosalie se tourna vers moi en me fixant d'un œil critique, elle semblait me juger puis elles se mirent à chuchoter. Je commençais à stresser et je tripotais nerveusement l'ourlet de ma robe en signe d'impatience. Alice me tapa les mains et c'est légèrement boudeuse que je me tins droite sur le canapé. Après quelques instants, elles me prirent chacune un bras puis elles m'emmenèrent rapidement dans ma chambre.

Maintenant je me retrouvais encore une fois dans ma salle de bain avec une paire de main sur la tête et l'autre dans mes placards à la recherche d'une quelconque merveille. Je soupirais une fois de plus dans mon coin, j'avais compris que j'étais leur poupée et que je n'avais pas mon mot à dire. Alors je me laissais faire en silence et je me mis à penser à Edward, comme d'habitude je dirais ces derniers temps. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait prévu pour ce soir et je m'attendais vraiment à tout de sa part. Par contre je me doutais que les filles étaient dans la confidence vu la robe qu'elles m'avaient choisi et vu les petits sourires niais qu'elles me lançaient par moment. Dans une heure, je serais en face de lui et j'espérais vraiment que cette soirée se passerait bien, que grâce à ca, on apprendrait à se connaître et que peut être il changerait d'opinion sur moi.

POV Edward:

Je venais de passer pour la centième fois de l'après-midi mes mains dans mes cheveux et j'étais maintenant à deux doigts de me les arracher. J'attendais Bella dans l'entrée de notre appartement et Alice m'avait prévenu que j'avais intérêt à être psychologiquement prêt à la voir. Si vous voulez vous mettre en moins de deux secondes, appelez Alice, une vraie fouteuse d'ambiance. Maintenant j'étais complètement perturbé alors qu'elle n'était même pas encore arrivée. « Crétin » Pensais je en me passant encore une fois une main dans les cheveux.

J'entendais des bruits de portes claquer et s'ouvrir toutes les cinq minutes et j'essayais de me rapprocher le plus possible de la porte de la chambre mais Alice avait des yeux et des oreilles partout et je voulais survivre. Je percevais la voix d'Alice qui semblait aussi joyeuse que d'habitude alors que la voix de Bella paressait plus altérée. J'espérais que c'était notre diner qui lui faisait cet effet là alors que moi-même je m'étais transformé en ado. La porte s'ouvrit enfin et Alice me souffla de me taire, elle poussa doucement Bella en face de moi alors que celle-ci avait un bandeau sur les yeux.

- Tu es magnifique. Ne laisse jamais personne te dire le contraire. Lui souffla-t-elle puis elle s'éclipsa en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Rosa lui embrassa la joue puis elle courut rattraper Alice. Je déglutissais difficilement maintenant que je pouvais l'observer. Ses cheveux étaient ondulés et de légères boucles entouraient son visage. De ce que je pouvais voir, elle portait peu de maquillage mais ça lui allait très bien, ses pommettes étaient un peu roses et elle avait mis du rouge à lèvres. Par contre sa robe était extraordinaire, je me demandais comment j'allais pouvoir respirer durant cette soirée ou pire comment j'allais pouvoir rester calme. Celle-ci était noir, c'était une robe bustier, qui lui collait à la peau et mettait en valeur sa poitrine sans non plus être exagérée, elle était légèrement évasée dans le bas. Je fis glisser mon regard vers ses jambes et je mis à déglutir, j'allais bientôt faire de l'hyperventilation.

- Hum… hum Edward? Dit elle d'une voix pas très assurée.

J'avais complètement oublié de lui parler tellement j'étais sans voix et maintenant elle devait me prendre soit pour un pervers soit pour un boulet des rendez-vous. Ce que j'étais assurément.

- Désolé, Bella, ça m'a pris de court, même si Alice m'avait prévenu.

J'avais plus chuchoté la dernier partie, j'essayais de masquer mon trouble du mieux que je pouvais mais vu son petit sourire, elle avait très bien compris ce qu'il m'arrivait.

- Je comprends. J'ai aussi été prise de court quand je l'ai essayé. Rigola-t-elle en secouant la tête.

Elle était vraiment magnifique et encore une fois elle me coupa le souffle. Si je continuais comme ça, ça allait bientôt devenir une habitude.

- Est-ce que je peux enlever le bandeau? Demanda-t-elle avec une main déjà prête à le retirer.

- Non, c'est pas encore le moment. Je te dirais quand tu pourras, en attendant tu vas juste me suivre. Dis-je en récupérant sa main.

Je la guidais doucement jusqu'à la voiture, je n'étais plus stressé, j'avais juste envie de prendre mon temps et de faire durer cette soirée. On arriva à destination après dix minutes de trajet, et je l'emmena jusqu'à la salle que j'avais réservé exprès pour nous.

- C'est bon tu peux l'enlever. Lui murmurais-je la faisant sursauter.

Fébrilement, elle le retira et elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour pouvoir s'habituer à la lumière. Je l'observais alors qu'elle détaillait la pièce, un petit sourire commença à apparaitre puis il se transforma pour devenir éblouissant. Elle se tourna vers moi et sans que je réalise elle se jeta dans mes bras pour me remercier d'avoir organisé tout ça.

Nous étions situé juste à côté du circuit, des champions de rallyes venaient souvent s'entrainer là la semaine et j'avais eu l'autorisation de réserver cette salle pour la soirée. Normalement elle ne servait pas pour les diner mais j'avais eu l'idée de me renseigner pour faire d'une pierre deux coups ainsi je pouvais avoir Bella pour le diner et elle, elle pouvait admirer la vue. Une énorme bais vitrée laissait apparaître les différentes voitures et je savais que Bella trépignait d'impatience pour aller les rejoindre.

- Merci Edward. Je crois que personne ne m'avait fait un aussi beau cadeau et encore moins aussi personnel. Ca me touche vraiment. Me dit-elle avant de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Elle les retira rapidement puis elle prit ma main et on observa quelques instants les entrainements enfin je pensais plus au baiser qu'à autre chose. Finalement j'entendis son ventre gargouiller et on alla s'installer à la table, plusieurs plats avaient été dressé à notre intention et je voyais que Bella hésitait.

- Depuis quand tu organises tout ça? Demanda-t-elle.

- Honnêtement, j'y pensais depuis un bon moment mais ensuite on s'est disputé et les choses on comme qui dirait quelque peu dérapé donc maintenant j'essaie de me faire pardonner.

Elle me fixa du regard avant d'hocher la tête, je ne savais pas si c'était un bon point pour moi ou non.

- Ton léger dérapage va te valoir de longues excuses, j'espère que tu en es conscient.

- Oui et vu les sourires machiavéliques que vous avez toutes les trois, je sens que ma vie est bientôt terminée. Dis je avec une voix défaitiste.

- Dit pas de bêtise. On veut juste s'amuser un peu et puis peut être que comme ça tu apprendras à me connaitre. Répondit elle avec un léger sourire.

Je savais que je l'avais blessée mais le voir dans ses yeux, me touchait bien plus, j'avais vraiment fait foirer les choses et je savais que j'accepterais pas mal venant de sa part. On continua de parler de choses et d'autres, ce n'était pas des conversations importantes mais elles venaient comme ça et je prenait vraiment plaisir à débattre avec elle. Le plus débile des débats fut sur la batmobile de Batman, nous n'étions pas d'accord sur sa puissance et sur le fait que Batman lui-même ne savait pas la conduire. Après ça, on revint à des discussions plus calme et je me disais même que c'était peut être le bon moment pour lui parler un peu de moi.

- Hum, Bella, je voulais te dire que si tu avais des questions à me poser, j'étais d'accord pour y répondre. Dis je en tapant nerveusement des doigts sur la table.

Elle glissa sa main dans la mienne en me faisant un petit sourire et juste comme ça, ma nervosité se calma.

- Depuis quand Emmett et toi vous avez récupéré la succession de votre père?

- Hum c'est simple, notre père nous a toujours forcé à venir depuis l'âge de 10 ans, ensuite à 15 ans avec Emmett on savait tout faire du calcul des comptes jusqu'à l'embauche des cuisiniers. Lorsque Emmett a eu 17 ans, il lui laissait plusieurs fois par semaine les renes et à 18 ans il a juste complètement disparu. Enfin de compte on a eu ce qu'on voulait. Dis je en baissant la voix.

- Comment ça?

Voilà la question à laquelle je ne voulais pas répondre, je pris une grande inspiration et je me lançais en la regardant dans les yeux, elle m'insufflait sa force.

- Alors pour faire simple, on pensait que notre mère n'avait pas supporté d'avoir Jasper donc c'était pour ça qu'elle était partie. Après son départ notre père l'a prit en grippe et il devenait vraiment violent en sa présence donc avec Emmett on a décidé de tout faire pour accaparer son attention. Ainsi Jasper a pu vivre plus calmement enfin jusqu'à ses cinq mais c'est une histoire un peu sordide alors je ne sais pas si…

- Edward tu n'es pas obligé de tout me raconter, dis moi juste ce que tu peux et puis tu sais on a chacun nos secrets et je suis prête à attendre pour entendre les tiens. Dit elle doucement.

- Merci mais j'ai besoin de te le dire, tu pourras peut être mieux comprendre après ça. Je vais juste enlever les détails, je les garderais pour notre prochaine dispute. Dis je avec sourire. Un soir notre père est revenu fou, il criait tout seul contre notre mère et on ne savait pas quoi à l'époque. Jasper pleurait à côté de nous et bien sur il l'a entendu, il se mit dans une colère noire contre lui, lui disant que c'était de sa faute, qu'il n'était même pas son fils et que à cause de lui sa femme était partie. Emmett s'interposa et je pris Jasper avec moi pour aller dans notre chambre. Après ce soir là, Jasper est resté renfermé sur lui-même et la seule fois ou il nous demanda vraiment quelque chose, c'était sur son père biologique.

Je repris calmement ma respiration alors que Bella caressait ma main, c'était apaisant en quelque sorte.

- On a découvert quelques années plus tard, qu'en fait c'était la faute de notre père. Il avait forcé maman a aller dans les bras d'un de ses gros clients pour ne pas le perdre puis elle est tombée enceinte et elle ne l'a pas supporté. Ce jour là, on lui a dit que si il laissait Jasper tranquille on prendrait la succession de ses entreprises et qu'il n'aurait rien de plus de notre part.

J'avais toujours mon regard fixé sur Bella et à la fin de mon récit celle-ci se leva pour s'installer sur mes genoux. Elle passa un bras derrière ma nuque puis elle vint me chuchoter un merci avant de m'embrasser la joue. Lui raconter mon histoire sans les détails m'avait fait un bien fou et j'étais heureux à cet instant. Quelques instants après elle se réinstalla et on parla encore de tout et de rien, le temps passait beaucoup trop vite et je ne savais pas comment le ralentir.

On était maintenant dans la rue et on se dirigeait vers la voiture, elle paraissait nerveuse et je sentais qu'elle voulait me dire quelque chose. Elle m'arrêta en posant sa main sur mon bras et elle me regarda en croquant sa lèvre.

- Je voulais aussi te dire quelque chose ce soir. Je veux juste que tu me promettes de ne pas t'énerver.

J'hochais la tête en signe d'assentissement et je le vis prendre plusieurs inspirations avant de se lancer.

- J'aimerais recommencer les courses. Revoir cette ambiance électrique ce soir m'a donné envie je ne peux pas le nier mais il n'y a pas que ça. J'y pense de plus en plus souvent ses derniers temps et je sais que je vais y retourner bientôt mais j'aimerais vraiment avoir ton accord. Par contre sache que si tu es contre, je passerais outre ton avis. Menaça-t-elle sans me laisser le temps de dire ce que je pensais.

Elle semblait certaine que je dirais non alors j'y avais pensé aussi et j'avais même trouvé quelques compromis. Je n'allais certainement pas la laisser seule dans cette jungle et puis j'avais envie de la voir conduire de cette façon.

-D'accord mais à deux conditions. Tu prends ma voiture et je viens avec toi à chaque course et c'est non négociable.

- Qu'elle est ta voiture? Demanda-t-elle

Et la je savais que j'avais gagné, je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire victorieux avant de lui dire la réponse.

- C'est une Lamborghini Gallardo Nera. Dis-je fier de mon effet.

Elle me regarda avec des yeux ahuris puis pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, elle se jeta dans mes bras. C'est qu'elle en avait de la force.

- Pourquoi je l'ai jamais vu? Elle est où? Je peux la conduire maintenant?

- Calme toi. Elle est dans un parking privé et non pas ce soir.

Elle me regarda en fronçant les sourcils puis elle s'éloigna de moi, je me demandais ce que j'avais bien pu dire pour la repousser.

- Ta Lamborghini est dans un parking? Mais tu es un grand malade, tortionnaire de voiture, tu mériterais que je te dénonce. Dit elle avec véhémence.

Je me mis à rigoler, puis je l'a repris dans mes bras et je nous dirigeais vers la voiture alors qu'elle continuait de pester contre moi. Quel adorable caractère. On rentra rapidement, elle semblait épuisée et je devais presque la porter devant sa chambre.

- Merci Edward, c'était une très belle soirée et peut être qu'au bout de la centième tu seras pardonné.

Je grimaçais, j'avais encore beaucoup de boulot mais ca ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça.

- Oui, Mademoiselle Swan. Dors bien. Dis je en l'embrassant légèrement.

Elle me regarda perplexe puis elle jeta sur mes lèvres. Ce n'était pas un petit baiser, ses mains agrippèrent ma nuque alors que son corps se collait au mien. Sa langue caressait mes lèvres et instinctivement j'entrouvrais celles-ci pour lui laisser le passage. Nos langues se cherchaient et se trouvaient avec une sorte de besoin et c'est encore une fois essoufflé qu'on se sépara. Elle me regarda avec un petit air ravi puis elle me glissa un dernier baiser.

- Bonne nuit Monsieur Cullen. Faites de beaux rêves. Dit elle avant de disparaître dans sa chambre.

- Ils le seront. Répondis-je au couloir avant d'ouvrir ma porte.

* * *

_Une review? Deux reviews? Trois reviews?_

_Bon week à tout le monde  
_


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

**Je suis assez contente de ma rapidité sur ce coup ci sinon je vous préviens que le prochain n'arrivera pas tout de suite.**

**J'aimerais finir deux autres de mes fics donc je vais m'y consacrer puis je reviendrais à celle ci.**

**Voila Bisous**

**_Moinini: Merci pour tes reviews. J'ai essayé d'aller sur l'adresse que tu m'as donné mais je n'ai pas réussi ou en tout cas je ne l'ai pas trouvé donc si tu pouvais me la redonner. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bye_**

* * *

POV Bella:

Je me réveillais en sursaut le lendemain, une dispute venait d'éclater dans le salon et je savais déjà à qui appartenait ses voix. Je m'extirpais difficilement du lit, mon cerveau bourdonnait d'une étrange manière et mes jambes me semblaient plus lourdes. J'enfilais un bas de jogging et sans même passer par la case « salle de bain », j'allais retrouver tout le monde. Au moment où je passais la porte, j'entendis celle de l'entrée claquer et j'apercevais au même instant Edward qui se dirigeait vers la cuisine. Je le rejoignais puis je m'affalais sur la chaise à côté de lui, je n'avais pas encore la force de m'occuper du petit déjeuner et il n'avait pas l'air d'être très pressé non plus.

- Bonjour. Soufflais-je en posant mon front sur la table. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer?

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et ce simple geste m'arracha un sourire alors que je mourrais d'envie d'aller me cacher dans mon lit.

- J'ai dit à Jasper ce que je t'avais raconté hier soir et il n'a pas apprécié enfin il aurait préféré te le dire lui-même. Je n'y avais pas pensé.

Il se leva brusquement puis il commença à préparer le café, je me redressais à mon tour pour pouvoir mettre la table.

- Vous avez vraiment des sales caractères dans cette famille. Soufflais-je sachant qu'il m'avait très bien entendu.

- Qu'est-ce je peux te dire? Nous sommes des hommes et en plus des Cullen. C'est pas facile à gérer tous les jours. Dit il en haussant les épaules comme si ça excusait tout.

- Alors j'ai le droit de devenir une chieuse si j'ai l'excuse d'être une fille? Demandais-je en le fixant. C'est bien ce que je pensais. Répondis je en le voyant secouer la tête négativement.

- Ce n'est pas pareil. Vous, les filles, vous êtes de natures plus calmes et en plus vous devez vous préoccuper de moins de choses que nous.

Je crois que mon cerveau venait de se déconnecter et à la place je me laissais envahir par une profonde irritation.

- Je pense que j'ai mal compris la fin de ta phrase? Tentais-je calmement en serrant les dents.

- C'est vrai et tu le sais. Regarde l'histoire avec Jessica, vous vous préoccupez de choses futiles. Répondit-il comme une évidence.

Il était un peu trop sur de lui et je ne savais pas pourquoi je me sentais aussi tendue et sur les nerfs depuis ce matin mais en tout cas il ne m'aidait pas à me calmer.

- Tu ne viens pas de nous comparer à Jessica quand même? Non mais sérieusement c'est quoi ton problème? Ton ego est tellement énorme que tu n'arrives plus à le faire rentrer dans ta poche? Il va falloir que tu arrêtes avec tes préjugés à la mord moi le nœud car je te promet que toi et ton sale caractère vous allez mal finir. Répliquais-je mécontente contre lui mais surtout contre moi.

J'étais agacée par mon incapacité à me calmer ce matin, quelque chose clochait mais je n'arrivais pas encore à mettre le doigt dessus.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'énerves et en plus ce n'est pas important. Je ne vais pas m'excuser alors que c'est de cette façon que je connais les femmes.

Je fis claquer le bol que j'avais dans les mains contre la table puis je me tournais vers lui.

- Est-ce que tu t'es déjà remis en question une seule fois? Demandais-je.

- Non, pourquoi? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Essaie, tu verras, ça pourrait te faire du bien.

Je sortais rapidement de la cuisine avant d'exploser une bonne fois pour toute puis après un vague bonjour à Emmett, j'allais me réfugier sous la douche. J'étais énervée, je ne comprenais pas comment on avait pu changer de conversation à ce point. Mon crane semblait rétrécir de minutes en minutes et une vague envie de vomir me crispait. J'étais fatiguée et j'aurais aimé m'écrouler sur mon lit mais à la place, je m'habillais rapidement. Je retrouvais les garçons dans la cuisine, Emmett avait retrouvé son air sérieux alors qu'Edward était plongé dans la contemplation de son café.

- Je dois aller quelque part. Je serais de retour en début d'après-midi. Dis-je en me détournant.

J'entendis le raclement d'une chaise sur le carrelage puis quelqu'un m'arrêta.

- Edward, je peux faire quelque chose pour toi? Demandais-je le plus calmement possible.

- Tu ne vas nulle part. Je vais me préparer et on ira ensemble. Dit-il d'un ton catégorique qui me déplut.

- Premièrement, ne joue pas à ça avec moi, je peux encore m'occuper de moi toute seule et ensuite je n'en ai pas pour longtemps donc pas la peine que tu rates le boulot, je me débrouillerais.

Mon cerveau cherchait à me prouver le contraire en devenant un peu plus douloureux et je dus reprendre plusieurs fois ma respiration pour m'empêcher de vomir.

- J'ai dit que je ferais les choses bien maintenant donc tu vas nous laisser prendre soin de toi.

Je soupirais, si ma tête n'était pas sur le point d'exploser j'aurais pu me laisser attendrir.

- J'ai accepté que tu m'accompagnes pour les courses mais je n'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter donc tu me laisses faire les choses à ma manière et on en reparle ce soir. Dis-je puis sans lui laisser le temps de répondre je me sauvais de l'appartement.

POV Edward:

J'étais hébété, elle me mettait encore une fois sur le cul et bien sur je n'avais toujours pas réagit. Elle paraissait de mauvaise humeur, non je rectifie, elle était de mauvaise humeur et je savais que j'en étais en parti responsable. Pourtant, elle semblait aussi plus pale que d'habitude, je n'avais pas réussi à voir ce qui clochait, vu qu'on avait passé notre temps à nous disputer. Emmett me fixait tout en croquant dans sa tartine, je voyais des miettes tomber sur son costume propre mais il n'avait pas l'air gêné.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Je n'ai rien à me reprocher pour une fois. Dis-je me sentant quand même coupable.

- C'était sur quoi votre discussion avant que je rentre? Demanda-t-il.

- C'était sur les filles et les faiblesses qu'elles peuvent avoir. Répondis-je.

Emmett rigola bruyamment en me pointant du doigt, je me demandais ce qui lui prenait, il marmonnait des choses en même temps mais je ne comprenais rien. C'était pas évident de comprendre son langage entre les morceaux de tartines dans sa bouche, son rire gras et les mouvements de sa tête, j'avais du mal.

- Toi, tu as osé lui dire ça alors qu'elle te mène par le bout du nez? Suffoqua-t-il. Elle serait capable de te botter les fesses si elle le voulait ou pire elle pourrait te demander de te les botter tout seul. Et je paris vu l'air que tu as et la façon dont elle est partie qu'elle a encore une fois eu le dernier mot. Dit-il avant de se remettre à rire.

Je me renfrognais en plongeant mon nez dans mon bol, je savais qu'elle avait de l'influence sur moi mais je ne pensais pas que tout le monde l'avait remarqué. C'était bien la première fois que je me préoccupais de quelqu'un d'autre que de ma famille et j'étais encore maladroit dans mes tentatives d'approches.

- Et puis je ne te savais pas comme ça. Ajouta-t-il avec une lueur dubitative.

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai vraiment pas réfléchit à ce que je disais, je pensais à Jasper et à ce que j'avais avoué à Bella hier soir puis la conversation a dérivé et je me suis encore une fois laissé emporter. J'aimerais qu'elle soit une fille comme ça, je crois. Tu sais, qui me dise ce qu'elle fait, quand et avec qui, que je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter pour elle ou qu'au moins elle ait un minimum besoin de moi mais non, elle continue de faire tout toute seule. Avouais-je.

Il secoua la tête puis il but rapidement son café comme si il était soudainement pressé.

- Tu n'es qu'un crétin, Edward. Je sais que tu as du mal à t'habituer à l'avoir près de toi mais va falloir t'y faire car que tu sois prêt ou non, tu ne peux plus te passer d'elle. En plus tu n'as jamais pu t'entendre avec les filles qui disaient oui à tous tes désirs alors maintenant que tu as trouvé une fille qui te plait, tu fais tout pour la repousser. Alors à ta place, je me la ramènerais le moins possible et j'irai vite fait me faire pardonner.

Puis il sortit de la cuisine en rigolant et je l'entendis même murmurer un « pas doué » avant de fermer la porte. Je m'affalais un peu plus sur ma chaise en me prenant la tête dans les mains, je me demandais ce qui avait bien pu me prendre ce matin. Je n'étais pas du genre à jouer les gros mâles en puissance et pourtant c'était ce que j'avais fait et en plus face à la mauvaise personne. J'allais devoir encore une fois m'excuser pour ma bêtise mais à ce rythme là, je ne pourrais pas organiser assez de diner dans toute ma vie pour me faire pardonner. Je finissais de ranger le petit déjeuner puis j'allais m'habiller pour pouvoir partir au travail. Je comptais revenir après le déjeuner ainsi j'aurais peut être une chance de me faire pardonner.

Je ne pus me libérer que plus tard que prévu et c'est rapidement que je revenais à l'appartement en espérant qu'elle soit revenue. Je l'appelais en rentrant mais seul le bruit de la chasse d'eau me répondit. Je me dirigeais vers le son et avoir frappé, je poussais sa porte, les draps de son lit étaient défaits ce qui n'était pas normal. J'entendais l'eau du lavabo couler mais Bella ne me répondait toujours pas donc je me décidais à aller la retrouver.

- Bella? Pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas quand je t'appelle? Demandais-je alors qu'elle continuait de s'asperger le visage d'eau.

Après quelques minutes, elle se décida enfin à relever le visage et elle me fixa à travers le miroir. Je venais de percuter ce qui m'avait dérangé ce matin et encore une fois j'avais été trop lent pour faire le rapprochement. Elle avait les joues rougies alors que ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur anormale, elle paraissait essoufflée alors qu'elle se cramponnait au rebord du lavabo. Je me rapprochais d'elle, puis je posais doucement ma main sur son front, elle se laissa aller et je dus la retenir pour ne pas qu'elle tombe. Son front était brulant, je me demandais depuis combien de temps elle était dans cet état et je fus blessé de constater qu'elle ne m'avait pas appelé.

- J'appelle le médecin et je reviens. Dis-je en l'enroulant dans les couvertures.

J'en profitais pour appeler Emmett et Jasper pour les prévenir puis je retournais à côté d'elle avec un verre d'eau. Elle avait les yeux fermés et la bouche entrouverte, je pensais qu'elle s'était endormie mais à peine avais-je repoussé la porte, elle leva une paupière et elle m'adressa un petit sourire. Je m'empressais de lui rendre puis je m'installais à côté d'elle, elle posa sa tête contre mon bras et j'entendais plus distinctement sa respiration difficile. Elle paraissait sur le point de faire une crise d'asthme, je devenais inquiet car je ne savais pas du tout comment gérer ce genre de situation.

Cependant le médecin arriva rapidement et lui diagnostiqua une grippe, elle avait donc pour seule mission, de rester au lit quelques jours et de prendre ses médicaments. Je savais déjà que l'obliger à rester au lit allait être compliqué mais je prenais ça comme un défi et j'étais pressé de le relever. Jasper arriva quelques instants après le départ du médecin et à sa demande je lui laissais à contre cœur ma place près de Bella. Il ressortit un moment plus tard avec un petit sourire mais dès qu'il vit que je le regardais il se renfrogna.

- Elle te demande et Edward tache de ne pas déconner cette fois.

Je retournais près d'elle et à peine installé, elle se colla contre moi, elle posa sa tête contre mon torse alors qu'une de ses jambes dépassait de sous les couettes. Je commençais à lui caresser les cheveux et je voyais un petit sourire apparaitre sur son visage.

- Merci d'être venu. Je n'étais pas sur que tu veuilles venir après ce matin mais maintenant je suis contente que tu sois là. Murmura-t-elle.

Je ne comprenais pas de quoi elle parlait, les médicaments devaient la faire divaguer pourtant je fus pris d'un doute et j'attrapais mon téléphone. Il était éteint cependant j'étais persuadé de l'avoir allumé ce matin, j'avais trois messages en absence, je les écoutais rapidement et je fus surpris de découvrir son message. Je le réécoutais plusieurs fois car c'était la preuve qu'elle avait eu besoin de moi et j'étais encore une fois étourdi par ce que ce simple geste me faisait ressentir. Emmett avait raison, j'étais définitivement à ses pieds. Je continuais de lui caresser les cheveux et par moment, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui embrasser le front qui par ailleurs était toujours aussi chaud. Je m'assoupis rapidement avec en mémoire son message qui tournais en boucle.

_« Coucou, Edward, c'est Bella._

_Je suis désolée de te déranger en plein travail_

_Mais si tu pouvais passer cinq minutes à la maison,_

_J'apprécierais._

_Je viens de me rendre compte que j'étais malade_

_Et j'ai envie de te voir._

_Donc si tu as un moment mais ne t'embêtes pas non plus,_

_Ca peut attendre ce soir._

_Bon je te laisse, bisous._

_

* * *

_**Alors le dernier chapitre n'a pas fait l'unanimité. Si y a truc qui clochait dites le moi.**

**J'espère que celui là vous plaira ou en tout cas vous fera passer un bon moment.**

**PUB: Je vous conseille de lire "Coming to terms" de GinnyW 31, elle est en anglais mais elle est super.  
**


	20. Chapter 20

_Coucou tout le monde._

_Enfin me revoilà, je suis désolée, je n'ai pas vraiment assurée pendant ses trois mois. _

_Ceci est un chapitre court mais je ne peux pas vrmt faire mieux en ce moment, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même._

_Je fais mon max pour la suite mais je peux rien garantir. En tout cas merci pour votre patience. _

_Bisous  
_

* * *

POV Edward:

Ma position était tellement douloureuse que je me réveillais en faisant la grimace, j'essayais de me retourner pour changer de place mais quelque chose m'empêchait de faire le moindre mouvement. Je sentais que mon bras était engourdi alors doucement je le tirais vers moi mais une masse lourde et chaude reposait dessus. Je n'avais pas besoin de chercher bien loin pour comprendre qui c'était et j'étais heureux de la savoir si proche de moi. Comme quoi je n'étais pas un horrible monstre mangeur d'enfant. C'est en souriant que je sentis Bella se coller un peu plus à moi, son bras venait de se mettre en travers de mon torse alors que son souffle me chatouillait le cou. J'ouvrais enfin les yeux et je laissais mon nez au dessus de son crane, je n'avais jamais ressenti un tel apaisement à mon réveil et je voulais en profiter autant que possible. Je savais par expérience que rien ne pouvait durer dans cet appartement surtout en présence d'Emmett.

Lorsque j'étais plus jeune, il s'en chargeait de me réveiller et c'était vraiment le pire des réveils, il s'amusait à chaque fois à trouver différentes manières de me mettre de mauvaise humeur. Il y avait eu les casseroles, la musique à fond ou même les chansons paillardes prés de mon oreille. Ensuite j'avais eu ma période où je ne restais plus dormir à la maison, je passais la plupart de mes nuits dans des bars à faire des paris ou à jouer au billard. Finalement ces dernières années, j'avais appris à me lever avant lui ainsi j'avais une chance d'être de bonne humeur en me levant. Et Heureusement pour lui que cette tactique fonctionne sinon je serais en prison pour meurtre depuis un moment.

Je glissais ma main le long de ces épaules, elle remua un peu contre moi cependant sa respiration restait profonde. Elle avait besoin de se reposer et au moins pendant son sommeil, elle ne me torturait presque pas. Elle restait néanmoins très tentante, ses joues étaient toujours rougies par la fièvre, elle avait la bouche légèrement entrouverte et elle avait son poing fermé contre mon torse. Je me rendais compte que j'aimais ces deux aspects chez elle, le côté «je suis indépendante et je l'assume » qui me rendait nerveux et très irritable en même temps mais aussi plein de respect pour elle et son côté plus tendre, celui qui vous demande de l'aide avec un petit sourire.

- Raton…

J'arrêtais instantanément mes caresses et je la regardais, ces yeux restaient fermés et je me demandais si elle le faisait exprès pour me tester.

- Bella? Tu es réveillée? Demandais-je peu sur de ce que je devais faire.

Elle émit un petit son aigu puis elle glissa sa tête entre mon cou et l'oreiller, j'aimais de plus en plus être dans ce lit avec elle. Elle ne bougea plus pendant un moment alors je recommença mes caresses le long de ses épaules et je me laissais bercer par son souffle.

- Cheval…

Une fois de plus je relevais la tête pour pouvoir la regarder mais elle avait encore les yeux fermés et une respiration profonde. Un petit sourire naquit sur mes lèvres, je venais de trouver quelque chose qui allait beaucoup m'amuser.

- Je me demande bien ce qu'il peut se passer dans cette petite tête. Si je te dis ours, tu me réponds? Lui demandais-je même si il y avait peu de chance pour qu'elle me réponde.

- Emmett… Laissa-t-elle échapper en soupirant.

Je dus me mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas exploser de rire par contre je savais déjà que cette histoire allait être racontée et dans pas longtemps en plus. Je glissais mon bras sous sa hanche et je la rapprochais un peu plus de moi.

- Monsieur B est sexy. Murmura-t-elle.

J'arrêtais instantanément de la serrer, j'éloignais un peu mon visage du sien et je la regardais perplexe. Elle n'avait jamais parlé d'autres hommes à part nous, je pensais même qu'elle ne connaissait personne dans cette ville et si elle rêvait de lui c'est qu'il devait être important dans sa vie.

- Bella, qui est Monsieur B? Tentais-je.

- Il me rend folle.

Je soufflais, il fallait que je trouve une nouvelle tactique pour en savoir plus car elle devait rester avec moi enfin avec nous. Je me rapprochais de son visage et je commençais par lui caresser la joue puis je glissais mon doigt le long de son cou. Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et j'eus soudainement très envie de l'embrasser. Sa respiration se mêla à la mienne et c'est douloureusement que je résistais à la tentation de sa bouche. Cependant lorsqu'elle émit un petit soupir de satisfaction, je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps. Je savais qu'elle m'en voudrait à son réveil et ça allait surement chauffer pour mes oreilles mais ça n'avait plus vraiment d'importance.

- Bella, femme de mes jours et de mes nuits, tu es réveillée? Demanda Emmett qui venait de rentrer dans la chambre sans frapper.

Je poussais un grognement désespéré et je mis ma tête dans l'oreiller le plus proche, j'étais à deux doigts de le mordre. Ne me demandez pas qui entre Emmett ou l'oreiller, je n'ai pas encore décidé. Je sentis Bella gigoter à quelques centimètres de moi et c'est à contre cœur que je la sentis s'éloigner en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles enfin pas tant que ça, vu que Emmett était mort de rire.

- Je crois te l'avoir déjà dit, mais tu es vraiment le frère le plus emmerdant que je connaisse. Marmonnais-je.

- Fais pas la tête, Eddy. Je suis sur qu'un jour, tu la feras craquer enfin j'espère que tu as beaucoup de patience. Bon, je te laisse avec la belle au bois dormant, je vais préparer le diner. Je t'appelle quand c'est prêt.

Il partit en rigolant alors que j'étais énervé contre moi-même. Si Emmett n'était pas rentré, j'aurais pu satisfaire ce désir de l'embrasser mais je lui avais promis de faire les choses bien. Je me retournais pour la regarder encore une fois, puis avec un soupir, je me levais pour aller retrouver mes frères dans le salon.

POV Bella:

Je me réveillais avec une sensation de froid autour de moi, j'étais parcourue de frissons même si j'essayais de m'enrouler comme un saucisson dans ma couverture. J'étais déçue de ne pas trouver Edward à côté de moi, même si il avait été près de moi lorsque je m'étais endormie, inconsciemment j'aurai souhaité le retrouver à mon réveil. En un sens sa présence me manquait, déjà. Après avoir roulé d'un bout à l'autre du lit pour me rendormir pendant 10 minutes, je me décidais à me lever faute de mieux. Je marchais un peu à tâtons jusqu'à la salle de bain et après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à mon visage qui était marqué par deux grandes traces d'oreillers, je me résolus à sortir de ma chambre. Bien sur, je pris ma couette au passage, par contre elle devait au moins peser une tonne et c'est en trainant des pieds que je me dirigeais vers le salon.

Les garçons étaient tous les trois dans la cuisine et comme d'habitude, ils avaient l'air de se chamailler, je pouvais les entendre depuis l'entrée de la salle à manger. Je me rapprochais aussi doucement qu'un pachyderme de la porte, je pouvais entendre Edward qui se moquait d'un de ses frères et vu les cris outrés d'Emmett, je pencherai pour lui. J'essayais de comprendre de quoi il lui parlait mais les seuls mots qui me parvenaient, étaient « ours » et « Emmett ». Par contre, j'entendis très distinctement Emmett lorsqu'il hurla « Quoi? Elle a dit ça? Elle va me le payer ». Par contre c'est avec un peu de retard que je compris qu'Emmett voulait se venger maintenant, mon cerveau devait être engourdi par les médicaments donc c'est naturellement que je me retrouvais les fesses au sol. Il venait de me percuter à sa sortie de la cuisine et j'aimerai dire que grâce à ma couette la chute à été moins douloureuse sinon j'aurai eu le droit à un magnifique bleu sur les fesses.

- Tu peux pas faire attention, non? Grogna Edward.

- Désolée…

- Bella…Soupira-t-il. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je parle à Emmett. Il fait toujours dans la délicatesse même si je me demande ce que tu fais là alors que ton lit est de l'autre côté de l'appartement. Demanda-t-il en me fixant.

Il parvenait à m'intimider et j'avais du mal à ne pas lui sourire, son petit air grognon me faisait presque autant d'effet que son sourire en coin avec ses fossettes.

- J'ai faim, j'ai froid, je m'ennuie et vous me manquiez. Tentais-je avec un petit sourire qui j'espérais était charmeur.

J'entendis Edward soupirer et je le vis même se tenir l'arête du nez, ce qu'il en faisait qu'en cas de conflit intérieur alors que Jasper et Emmett nous regardaient avec des petits sourires narquois.

- Pour notre plaisir, tu devrais faire ça plus souvent. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi impuissant face à quelqu'un qu'avec toi et c'est un pur bonheur de voir ça. Me chuchota Jasper alors qu'on s'installait tous les quatre dans la cuisine.

Je lui adressais un clin d'œil car j'avais bien l'intention de le torturer un peu et la partie venait juste de commencer.

* * *

_Déçues, heureuses ou sceptiques?_


	21. Chapter 21

_Coucou tout le monde._

_Alors je profite du we pour rattraper mon retard_.

_Bonne lecture et donnez moi votre avis._

_A bientot_

_Sur le chap précédent, j'avais oublié de remercier Adeline pour sa review. J'ai vraiment apprécié ton message (comme tout ceux que vous me laissez) et j'ai mis du temps pour la suite mais j'espère que la suite des événements te plaira. A bientot._

_Ps: Prochaine course dans le prochain chapitre.  
_

* * *

POV Bella:

J'avais passé le reste de ma soirée, allongée sur le canapé, j'étais toute emmitouflée dans ma couette et je ne voulais pas en sortir. Les garçons étaient venus me rejoindre peu de temps après, Jasper s'était mis près de moi et j'avais ainsi pu mettre ma tête sur ses genoux. On avait discuté tous les quatre et pour une fois, Edward n'avait pas fait sa tête de cochon et il avait même était gentil avec Jasper alors que celui-ci me caressait les cheveux. J'avais même la vague impression qu'il en rajoutait un peu pour bien embêter Edward, ce qui m'avait fait sourire. Je me laissais bercer par cette ambiance, j'aurai souhaité que cette soirée ne se termine jamais mais ce n'était pas possible. Finalement, je me sentis être soulevée du canapé et je reconnus facilement l'odeur de mon porteur.

- Bella, tu dois me lâcher pour que je puisse te laisser te reposer.

- Mmmmm.

Il était penché au dessus de mon corps alors que mes mains restées accrochées à sa chemise, je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en aille alors je me décalais un peu en le tirant vers moi.

- A vos ordres, Mademoiselle. L'entendis-je rigoler à côté de moi.

Un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres et après un soupir de satisfaction, je me laissais emporter par mes songes.

POV Edward:

Bella m'avait empêché de m'en aller et j'étais bien content de rester avec elle cette nuit. Je mis à caresser ses cheveux, tellement de choses s'était produite depuis notre première rencontre, j'en avais presque le vertige. J'avais été un vrai con surtout avec elle mais aujourd'hui, je ne pouvais pas regretter, j'étais enfin heureux ainsi que ma famille et c'était le plus important. Je savais d'avance qu'elle allait m'en faire baver et qu'elle allait même prendre du plaisir à le faire. Cette femme me menait par le bout du nez, pourtant pour rien au monde, je ne renoncerai à elle, elle allait devoir nous supporter pendant un moment, mon mauvais caractère et moi. A force de ressasser mes idées, je finis par m'endormir contre elle, mes bras encerclant sa taille.

Je me réveillais en sursaut en entendant un cri provenant de la cuisine, je me levais à toute vitesse et c'est en trombe que je poussais la porte de la cuisine. Après mon entrée que je nommerais de fracassante plus personne ne bougeait ni même ne respirait jusqu'à ce que Bella et Emmett explosent de rires, même Jasper secoua la tête blasée.

- Un problème Edward? Demanda Emmett

- Vous m'avez réveillé alors je venais voir ce qu'il se passait. Dis je avec le plus de mauvaise foi possible.

Bella secoua la tête, elle arborait un petit sourire narquois alors qu'Emmett tapait dans la main de Jasper.

- Edward, tu mentais mieux quand on était jeune, je devrais peut être te rappeler ce que tu m'as appris? Demanda Jasper.

- Même pas en rêve frangin et puis je reste le roi du mensonge dans cette famille enfin je ne voulais pas dire que…

Je me mis à bafouiller après avoir intercepté le froncement de sourcils de Bella, je réussissais déjà à me mettre dans le pétrin.

- Trop facile… Souffla Bella en retournant à la préparation de sa pate.

Ah bon? Elle était en train de jouer avec moi, dans ce cas, on allait être deux. Je poussais Emmett qui n'arrêtait pas de piquer de la pate dans le plat, je me plaçais derrière elle. Je dégageais ses cheveux de son cou et je rapprochais ma bouche de son oreille, je la sentais se tendre, je pouvais même la sentir frissonner.

- Tu disais? Soufflais je au creux de son oreille.

Elle se retourna vers moi et elle me fixa, mes mains se posèrent d'elles même sur ses hanches alors que Bella encore une fois se moquait de moi.

- Edward, tu ne devrais pas jouer avec quelqu'un de plus fort que toi sinon tu vas le regretter. Murmura-t-elle avec espièglerie.

Elle amena son doigt qui était plein de pate près de sa bouche et après un clin d'œil, elle le lécha, il n'en resta plus une miette. Si j'avais encore 15 ans, j'aurais eu de gros soucis. Le rire bruyant d'Emmett me ramena à la réalité et alors que Bella me murmura un désolé, je poussais un grognement de frustration. Je l'agrippais par les hanches sous son cri surpris et je la posais sur le comptoir de la cuisine puis je savourais enfin ses lèvres. Notre baiser n'était ni avide ni calme, il était comme une promesse, il exprimait ce que je ressentais. On s'écarta l'un de l'autre, elle m'adressa un petit sourire en désignant la cuisine, je me retournais pour voir les airs niais de mes frères, je pouvais presque voir des étoiles scintiller dans leurs yeux.

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée nous sortit tous de notre rêverie, Bella me poussa, elle courut ouvrir et vu les cris hystériques dans le salon, on savait déjà qui était arrivé. Le petit déjeuner se passa dans une bonne ambiance, tout le monde avait pris son temps et chacun avait savouré à sa façon ce moment unique. Je pouvais voir que mes frères dévoraient Alice et Rosalie du regard alors qu'elles s'amusaient à nous torturer ou à prévoir des sorties entre elles. On allait devoir apprendre à réfréner notre possessivité.

Je partis travailler avec Emmett alors que Jasper et les filles allaient s'amuser je ne sais où. La journée se termina lentement et c'est épuisé que je poussais la porte de l'appartement. Jasper et Bella se trouvaient dans le salon, ils avaient l'air tous les deux préoccupés par quelque chose. Elle leva les yeux vers moi et je pus les voir s'illuminer un instant avant de laisser la place à de l'inquiétude. Elle se redressa puis après avoir murmuré un truc à Jasper, elle se dirigea vers les chambres. J'interrogeais Jasper du regard mais il ne me répondit que par un haussement d'épaule et il retourna à sa lecture.

Je partis la retrouver mais elle n'était pas dans sa chambre, j'allais poser mes affaires dans la mienne et je fus surpris de la retrouver assise sur mon lit. Je m'installais juste à côté d'elle et j'attendis patiemment qu'elle prenne la parole.

- Bon, j'ai eu un coup de téléphone aujourd'hui, on me propose de faire une course ce soir, je leur ai dit que je ne savais pas encore donc je dois les rappeler dans une heure. Je t'ai promis de t'en parler comme ça tu peux venir me surveiller cependant je sais déjà que je vais accepter. Débita-t-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle avait retrouver toute sa force durant la nuit, rien ne pourrait la faire changer d'avis et je savais que ses moments de liberté lui manquaient.

- Si tu veux y aller, il n'y a pas de soucis par contre je viens avec toi, c'est non négociable, tu prends ma voiture et si certaines choses me déplaisent, j'ai le droit d'intervenir sans que tu fasses ta tête de cochon.

- Je ne fais jamais ma tête de … bon peut être quelque fois mais tu l'as bien cherché dans ces cas là.

- Et après on dit que les hommes sont de mauvaises foi.

Elle me donna un coup de coude, en retour je lui adressais mon plus beau sourire et elle rigola en secouant la tête dépitée.

- Ca marche, homme des cavernes. Dis, on peut aller voir ta voiture maintenant, s'il te plait, s'il te plait.

Je n'étais pas le seul à user de mes charmes pour avoir ce que je voulais. Une fois arrivée devant la voiture, c'était comme si je n'existais plus, elle la contournais en la frôlant des doigts puis elle revint vers moi en tendant la main. Je lui donnais les clés puis en sautillant, elle ouvrit la porte du côté conducteur et je la laissais inspecter son nouveau jouet.

- Je rêve, tu as une transmission _H-Box_, tu n'imagines pas ce que je peux leur mettre comme avance avec ça.

- Si, j'en ai une petite idée. Dis je.

Elle ne releva pas ma remarque et elle retourna à son occupation principale.

- Je peux passer de 0 à 100km/h en 4s, il faut que j'arrive à contrôler ce monstre. Murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour faire la conversation.

- La puissance te fera un choc au début, elle a 520 chevaux et elle peut aller jusqu'à 8000 tours/min.

- C'est noël en avance, je suis en plein rêve et lorsque je me réveillerai, je serais retournée à la fac dans ma petite vie bien rangée.

- Tu veux aller faire un tour?

- Tu sais toujours quoi dire pour me mettre de bonne humeur.

- Je m'améliore avec le temps mais j'ai encore du travail, ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Je suis sur que bientôt tu seras l'homme parfait. Dit-elle en se mettant derrière le volant.

La balade fut calme, elle n'arrêtait pas de déclarer son amour à la voiture, à la boite de vitesse, en gros à tout ce qu'elle pouvait toucher, j'aurais presque pu ressentir une pointe de jalousie. On rentra finalement à l'appartement deux heures après notre départ, elle avait répondit oui pour la course et je savais qu'elle était surexcitée. On avait rendez-vous plus tard dans la nuit, on allait devoir sortir discrètement de l'appartement car elle ne voulait pas en parler à Emmett et Jasper pour ne pas qu'ils s'inquiètent. Par contre, je m'inquiétais plus du fait que si ils le découvrent, ils allaient nous tuer.

On aurait presque dit des ados faisant le mur lorsqu'on se faufila jusqu'à la porte d'entrée puis Bella s'installa derrière le volant, elle m'embrassa rapidement en me remerciant. On arriva au lieu de rendez vous, il y avait déjà pas mal de monde et j'étais tendu avant même de sortir de la voiture, je sentais que la soirée allait être longue.


	22. Chapter 22

_Coucou tout le monde._

_Tout d'abord je m'excuse pour mon retard. Entre les vacances au mois de juillet sans internet puis le boulot au mois d'Aout, mon anniv et enfin la naissance de ma nièce prévue pour cette semaine, j'ai été un peu débordé._

_J'ai fait pas mal de rechercher pour ce chapitre même si je n'ai pas trouvé grand chose. J'ai vu un reportage samedi sur la lamborghini murcielago et je me suis un peu basé la dessus pour écrire._

_J'espère que ca vous plaira quand même. Par contre je ne sais ni quand ni ce que je vais écrire pour le prochain chapitre donc si vous avez des idées ou des envies, dites le moi._

_Voilà assez de blabla et place au spectacle._

_Bisous_

_Colin.B : Désolée d'avoir mis du temps pr la suite mais merci de ton message. J'espère que ça te plaira. A bientôt bisous.  
_

_Love-Vampire888 : J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par cette suite et j'essaie de faire un effort pour écrire plus vite. Je suis contente que tu aimes Bella, j'aime bien les personnages avec du caractère donc j'essaie de faire au mieux. _

_Merci pour tous tes messages, ca m'a vraiment fait plaisir. Tu en sauras un peu plus sur le passé de Bella bientôt je pense. Je vais essayer d'accélérer et la prochaine vengeance est pour bientôt. Bisous_

_Merci à tout le monde;)  
_

* * *

POV Bella:

Je venais d'arriver sur mon lieu de jeu préféré et j'étais plus qu'impatiente de tester cette nouvelle voiture. Je venais d'avoir un petit aperçu de ce qu'elle avait dans le ventre mais le meilleur moyen de tester son adhérance, était de la pousser au maximum sur cette piste. Je ne comprenais pas très bien à qui appartenait ce circuit mais ça faisait pas mal d'années qu'il organisait des courses ici. La journée, il était le gentil professeur qui donnait des cours sur de petits modèles cylindrés et le soir, il devenait un passionné de course et de pari en tout genre. J'avais déjà expérimenté ce circuit à deux reprises mais jamais avec une voiture aussi spectaculaire et puissante. J'allais vraiment prendre du plaisir ce soir et j'étais infiniment reconnaissante à Edward pour ce magnifique cadeau d'un soir.

Je me rendais compte que plus on passait du temps ensemble, plus j'avais des étoiles pleins les yeux. Je n'étais pas du genre romantique surtout pas après le fiasco de mon dernier petit copain et pourtant je me prenais à rêver de beaucoup de choses avec lui. Il m'avait épaté lorsqu'il m'avait dit de la prendre, il n'aurait pas pu me faire plus plaisir et j'étais touchée qu'il me fasse confiance pour prendre soin de cette voiture. Je lui jetais un coup d'œil alors qu'on venait de s'arrêter, je restais au point mort car je savais que la suite allait s'enchainer très vite.

Je pouvais voir qu'il s'était tendu, il y avait beaucoup de monde, de la musique à différents endroits mais ce que j'aimais ici, c'est que ce n'était pas trop désorganisé. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de revivre le chaos de la dernière fois et je me demandais vaguement si il y pensait aussi. Cependant il était vraiment trop mignon avec son sourire crispé, on aurait presque dit un enfant boudeur. Je lui donnais un coup de coude puis je l'embrassais rapidement sur la joue avant de m'extraire rapidement de ce petit bijou.

Je soufflais un bon coup avant de m'élancer en direction des participants et des spectateurs, il y avait pas mal de monde ce soir et je me demandais vaguement contre qui j'aurais la chance de courir. Lorsque j'aperçus d'anciennes connaissances, un changement se produisit en moi car maintenant, à cet instant, j'allais pouvoir redevenir celle que j'étais, celle qui ne voulait avoir besoin de personne. Je remarquais Paul un peu plus loin, il essayait encore de se faire bien voir par une minette en short alors que sa femme l'attendait à la maison. Il m'avait toujours soutenu et il était du genre à respecter ses engagements lorsqu'il en faisait. Paul avait été comme une bouée pour moi au début, même si il était égoïste et que je n'avais aucune confiance en lui, il m'avait aidé à sa manière et je savais qu'il serait encore la pour moi ce soir.

- Hey mais ce ne serait pas ma chère Bella qui m'a gentiment abandonnée alors que la bonne fortune nous souriait. Viens dans mes bras ma grande, tu m'as quand même manqué tu sais et je parie que je t'ai manqué aussi.

- Arrêt de croire que tu es tellement important qu'on se souvient de toi quand on te quitte et puis je te rappelle que j'ai eu une bonne raison de quitter les courses.

Devant sa mine toute penaude, je me mis à sourire, même si il était quelques fois lourd, c'était vraiment un homme gentil.

- Ok je m'avoue vaincue, tu m'as terriblement manquée, et c'est d' ailleurs pour ça que je suis revenue vers toi.

- On va dire ça. Tu ne réussiras pas à me faire croire ça avec ton joli minois mais bon si tu as décidé de revenir dans la course, je suis prêt à faire une exception. Par contre maintenant tu n'as plus le droit de me quitter. Allez viens je vais te montrer ton concurrent, c'est un petit jeune, il va certainement être très heureux de savoir qu'il conduit contre une fille et à mon avis il ne se remettra pas de sa défaite.

- Je vais essayer de ne pas le taquiner mais je ne garantis rien surtout avec la voiture que j'ai pour ce soir. Etre ici m'a vraiment manquée, par contre il faut qu'on se dépêche de faire la course car j'ai son propriétaire qui ne me lâche des yeux et je n'ai pas envie de le contrarier ce soir. Dis-je avec une joie évidente. Je vais devoir faire attention à ne pas l'abimer enfin je ne sais pas pour qui il est le plus inquiet pour le moment. Lui chuchotais-je en jetant un coup d'œil amusé à Edward.

Il nous fixait Paul et moi, je voyais sa jambe remuer, je le connaissais assez maintenant pour dire qu'il était à deux doigts de venir nous séparer.

- C'est le beau goss qui me fusille du regard car il pense que je suis trop près de toi? Je me demande comment il réagirai si je t'embrassais?

- Arrêtes de rêver! Bon allez, on a pas toute la soirée.

- En attendant vas te mettre en place, tu te souviens comment ça marche?

- Oui Papa. C'est comme le vélo, on ne peut pas l'oublier mais sinon merci de t'inquiéter pour moi.

Revenir ici après tous les évènements et faire comme si de rien n'était, était assez grisant mais je savais que je ne pourrais pas passer toutes mes journées ici. Je m'éloignais de la foule, Edward s'avança vers moi, je lui indiquais où il pouvait s'installer en attendant la fin de la course.

- Fais attention. Chuchota-t-il avant de m'embrasser le crane.

Alors qu'il faisait demi-tour, l'envie de l'embrasser pour lui dire que j'étais quand même là, me prit. Je le retint par le bras et alors qu'il me fixait perplexe, je lui agrippais la nuque avec mon autre main, je laissais mes lèvres glisser vers les siennes. C'était doux et sensuel, mon cœur s'emballa alors que ma respiration s'accélérait. Le grondement des moteurs derrière nous, me ramena à la réalité, je lui fis un petit sourire puis j'allais m'installer derrière le volant.

La course était simple pour ce soir, trois tours de pistes, quelques chicanes qui vont me faire bien glisser puis une magnifique ligne droite pour terminer le tour. Tout pour être heureuse en somme. Pendant que le premier duo s'élançait, j'essayais de me remémorer les courbes et les lignes droites du circuit, j'allais devoir prendre de la vitesse à ce moment là alors que pour les virages, il fallait que j'en perde le moins. Je me tournais vers Edward une dernière fois puis après l'avoir vu me souffler un bonne chance, je me glissais derrière le volant.

En me rapprochant de la ligne de départ, je m'amusais avec les vitesses, c'était tellement différent d'une voiture classique. La manette de droite servait à monter les rapports alors que celle de gauche était là pour rétrograder. C'était maintenant notre tour, je jetais un coup d'œil à mon concurrent, il paraissait sur de lui, quelque peu arrogant. Le coup de départ me propulsa en avant, les rapports étaient assez long entre eux et je pouvais facilement passer la troisième. C'était grisant cette vitesse et je sentais l'adrénaline monter en moi, j'aperçu le premier virage et je rétrogradais en seconde pour pouvoir bien le prendre à l'intérieur. Il y avait une légère dérive mais j'arrivais à assez bien la maitriser avec les quatre roues motrices. J'avais laissé la voiture travailler pendant deux à trois secondes puis j'avais ré-accéléré pour reprendre à pleine vitesse. Les trois tours furent facilement passés et j'avais ainsi mis une longueur d'avance au petit joueur.

Je passais devant Paul qui m'adressa un clin d'œil, il avait l'air aussi enthousiaste que moi même si je ne savais pas encore comment allait se dérouler la suite des évènements. Je garais la voiture à la sortie du circuit puis c'est presque en sautillant que j'allais rejoindre Edward à sa place.

- Alors grand chef, qu'as-tu pensé de ma petite performance? Demandais-je fière de moi.

- Tout d'abord, tu as pris le premier virage trop à l'extérieur ensuite tu as avais tendance à trop t'emporter dans les lignes droites et pour finir tu montais les rapports trop vite, au début. Dit il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Je devais avoir l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau, c'était moi la spécialiste en course et pourtant c'était lui qui venait de pointer du doigt mes petits défauts ce soir. J'avais remarqué mes erreurs mais je ne pensais pas qu'il y ferait gaffe, je le prenais pour un débutant.

- Alors comme ça, tu es devenu un pro après seulement un soir?

- Non, Cendrillon. Me dit il avec un sourire éclatant.

- Alors quoi? Tu n'y connaissais rien la semaine dernière et la, tu as eu une illumination ou un truc dans le genre?

Il secoua la tête sans rien prononcer de plus, il me tapait légèrement sur le système mais j'étais tellement heureuse, que je me contentais de hausser les épaules avant de me détourner de lui. Je l'entendis rigoler doucement puis je le sentis m'attraper par les épaules pour me coller à lui.

- Tu as été merveilleuse ce soir et je dois dire que je suis pressé de voir tes prochains exploits. Me chuchota-t-il avant de m'embrasser la tempe.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, je me remis à sourire comme une idiote alors que je posais ma tête contre son épaule. On continua à regarder quelques participants puis la fatigue me gagna et Edward décida que c'était lui qui nous ramènerait. Il était près de 4h lorsqu'on arriva dans le parking et on était tous les deux pressés de retrouver nos lits après cette soirée un peu particulière.

Il inséra doucement la clé dans la serrure et comme à l'aller, on essaya de faire le moins de bruit possible pour regagner nos chambres sauf qu'on avait pas prévu de retrouver Emmett et Jasper dans le canapé du salon. Emmett avait allumé la lumière d'un coup et je fus éblouie durant quelques secondes. Ils n'avaient pas l'air content tous les deux, je pouvais maintenant voir Emmett qui tapait son téléphone contre sa paume de main. On se redressa imperceptiblement avec Edward, on savait qu'on allait avoir le droit au savon du siècle mais il ne fallait pas qu'ils soient au courant. C'était un peu comme notre secret et vu le léger sourire que je voyais apparaitre et disparaitre sur le visage d'Edward, je savais qu'il pensait la même chose que moi.

* * *

_Alors ca vous a plu? vous êtes déçues? Vous voulez une autre course?_

_Donnez moi vos avis, pour que je fasse mieux pour la prochaine fois._

_Bye  
_


	23. Chapter 23

**Coucou. **

**J'espère que tout le monde a passé de très bonnes fêtes.**

**Voici le dernier chapitre de 2010, la suite sera pour 2011 (fin janvier je pense).**

**Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté pendant longtemps mais je n'avais pas l'inspiration.**

**Dites moi si vous avez aimé. Vos avis me permettent d'écrire la suite.**

**A bientôt **

* * *

POV Edward:

Depuis que j'avais rencontré Bella, je l'avais vu pleurer, crier, rire enfin j'avais surtout réussit à la rendre folle mais ce soir, j'avais découvert une partie d'elle qui la rendait resplendissante. J'avais trouvé ça logique de lui prêter ma voiture pour cette course, je savais qu'elles étaient faites pour s'entendre et surtout qu'elle en prendrait soin. Cependant même si je m'étais attendu à retrouver une Bella souriante et heureuse, j'avais étais surpris par l'effet que ca avait produit chez moi. J'avais été estomaqué en la regardant revenir vers moi, je pouvais la voir sautiller, je pouvais même l'imaginer en train de taper dans ses mains. Je comprenais que par ce simple geste, j'avais fait un énorme pas vers elle et je savais qu'elle aussi faisait des efforts de son côté. Elle avait vu que j'étais à cran pendant qu'elle discutait avec son ami et pourtant lorsqu'elle est revenue vers moi, elle n'a fait aucun commentaire, elle m'a juste embrassé. Ce simple avait suffit à me rassurer et à son retour, c'est taquin que je lui expliquait les erreurs dans son conduite. Je savais que je la rendais folle avec mes réponses sibyllines mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, j'aimais tellement la voir se mordiller la lèvre pour éviter de répondre à mes attaques.

On avait encore une partie de la soirée à regarder les concurrents suivants puis la voyant fermer les yeux contre mon épaule, je me décidais à nous ramener à la maison. Je n'avais pas envie de finir cette soirée car je savais que dès demain, je pouvais redevenir un gamin arrogant. J'avais l'impression que cette partie de moi ne me quitterait jamais enfin jusqu'au jour où Bella en aura marre et où elle m'en mettra une bien placée. Je n'étais franchement pas pressé dans arriver là.

Lorsqu'on se faufila discrètement dans l'appartement, on ne s'était pas attendu à retrouver Emmett et Jasper et vu leurs expressions, c'était peut être eux qui allaient m'en mettre plein la figure en premiers. Je me donnais du courage pour affronter cette tempête, l'ambiance allait être festive ce soir mais je m'en fichais car ce soir pour une fois, j'étais en tranquille. Je me demandais qui des deux allait attaquer en premier et la réponse ne tarda pas à arriver, même si je fus étonné.

- On peut savoir où vous étiez ce soir? Demanda calmement Jasper.

Je pouvais voir qu'il cachait sa colère et je me demandais vaguement à quel moment de la conversation, il allait exploser.

- Tu sais, par si par là. On n'a rien fait d'intéressant en fait. Répondis-je nonchalamment alors que Bella le fixait.

On applaudit l'apparition de Mr le jaloux. Après un moment à me fixer sans rien dire, il se tourna vers Bella puis il se leva du canapé.

- Ca fait plus de deux heures qu'on s'inquiète pour vous, Emmett a appelé tous les hôpitaux, tous les endroits où deux tarés comme vous, aurez pu aller mais la je suis épaté par ta réponse Edward. Répondit il en serrant les dents.

- Jasper, calme toi. Ils sont rentrés et puis pour une fois qu'ils ne s'entretuent pas. Je dois même dire qu'Edward, je suis épaté de voir que tu as réussit à bien te comporter pour une fois. J'espère que tout ca n'est pas un doux rêve. Rigola Emmett avant de nous dire bonne nuit d'un signe de la main.

Quand à nous, on va devoir affronter le bouledogue, sans broncher? Même pas en rêve. J'allais dire ma façon de penser à Jasper, lorsque Bella posa sa main sur mon avant bras. Je me tournais vers elle, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour me murmurer qu'elle allait discuter avec lui. Je fronçais les sourcils, je n'étais pas vraiment d'accord avec cette idée mais elle insista alors je finis par capituler. Elle retint un instant pour m'embrasser puis elle demanda à Jasper de venir avec elle dans la cuisine. J'étais le roi des casses couilles et pourtant j'avais l'impression que Jasper venait de me virer de mon trône.

POV Bella:

J'entrais dans la cuisine, j'aurais préféré être dans mon lit, la tête dans mon oreiller mais je devais avoir une discussion avec Jasper avant ça. Il nous servit deux verres d'eau avant de s'installer devant moi, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux à plusieurs, je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'il avait les même tics qu'Edward.

- Jasper, on est désolé de t'avoir inquiété mais je pense que tu as exagéré ce soir. Tu savais que je n'étais pas seule et même si tu as du mal à faire confiance à ton frère, tu sais que je suis en sécurité avec lui.

Il soupira avant de faire tourner son verre vide entre ses mains, il n'avait pas l'air encore prêt à me parler alors j'allais nous chercher des biscuits pour patienter. Il se décida enfin après avoir relever son visage vers moi.

- Je sais, je suis désolé, Bella, d'avoir fait cette crise et en plus devant mes frères. J'ai l'impression d'être un petit garçon capricieux alors que normalement, c'est Edward dans ce cas là. Ca fait bizarre. Ajouta-t-il avec une grimace qui me fit sourire.

C'est juste que vous êtes sortis sans le dire à personne et ca m'a donné l'impression d'être rejeté.

J'allais protester mais il enchaina sans me laisser le temps de parler.

- Non, laisse moi finir. Je n'ai eu que mes frères dans ma vie, il n'y avait que eux pour me dire que je valais quelque chose, que j'étais doué et qu'il fallait que je poursuive. Ils étaient les seuls à m'encourager même si la plupart du temps, ils aimaient me rendre fou. Ensuite tu es entrée dans nos vies et tu m'as écouté, soutenu et encouragé de bien des manières et je ne veux pas perdre ça. Je sais que c'est égoïste mais j'ai besoin de toi maintenant. Finit il par murmurer.

J'attrapais ses mains pour les lier aux miennes.

- Jasper, vous êtes devenus ma famille. Mes parents m'ont mises à la porte pour des raisons qui n'en valaient pas la peine et chaque jour qui passe je me demande comment ils ont pu faire ça. Pourtant aujourd'hui grâce à eux, je sais ce que c'est d'avoir une famille et pour rien au monde je ne voudrais perdre ça. Ce soir, Edward m'a offert quelque chose d'inestimable et j'ai adoré passer ses moments avec lui tout comme j'adore les moments où je discute avec toi. Par contre tu t'en sortira très bien sans moi et je suis que très bientôt tu trouveras un équilibre entre d'un côté ta famille et de l'autre ta vie personnelle. Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter de me voir disparaitre car pour le moment, je n'ai nulle part où aller.

- Et Edward ne te laissera jamais partir. Répondit il avec un sourire.

- Ca s'est encore discutable surtout après ce que je vais lui faire subir dans les prochains jours.

Jasper me regarda avec étonnement mais il ne me posa aucune question et enfin après lui avoir souhaité bonne nuit et de ne pas trop s'inquiéter, je réussis à me glisser sous la couette.

* * *

Encore dans mes rêves, j'entendais au loin du bruit, trop de bruits, je ne voulais pas savoir ce qu'il se passait, aujourd'hui, j'étais en grève et je voulais qu'on me laisse tranquille. C'était bien sur sans compter sur mes deux sautillantes amies qui après avoir claqué la porte, sautèrent sur son mon lit.

- Debout, Madame la grincheuse, on a beaucoup de boulot aujourd'hui. Souffla Alice au creux de mon oreille.

A part grogner, et me tortiller dans ma couette pour ne plus rien entendre, je ne fis rien d'autre. Je savais d'avance que ca n'allait pas les arrêter mais j'avais vraiment envie de dormir encore un peu.

- Allez Bella, tu vas être heureuse de te réveiller pour ce qu'on a préparer. Rigola Rose en tapant dans ses mains.

Et sans prévenir celle-ci tira sur ma couette alors que j'essayais de m'y accrocher férocement sauf que j'avais oublié qu'elles étaient deux et après un dernier effort, je les laissais s'en emparer.

- Fais juste un petit effort, tu as les deux yeux à ouvrir et à te préparer ensuite on s'occupe du reste. Supplia Alice.

Finalement je me levais en grommelant mais je ne comptais pas leur obéir sans protester et leur mettre des battons dans les roues. Je sortis de ma chambre sans leur prêter attention alors qu'elle cherchait à me ramener vers la salle de bain. En passant par le salon, je jetais un coup d'œil à l'heure et je ne pus retenir un gémissement de plainte. Je poussais la porte de la cuisine avec les filles derrière moi et je m'affalais à table alors que les garçons étaient déjà entrain de prendre leurs cafés.

- Alors princesse, tu n'as pas eu un bon réveil? Demanda sarcastiquement Emmett.

- Qui a eu la bonne idée d'ouvrir la porte à 9h du matin? Grommelais-je alors que Jasper me donnais une tasse de café bien chaud. Je lui souriais reconnaissante.

- Hum, je crois que tu es entrain de lui sourire. Répondit Edward alors qu'il replongeait dans son journal pour rigoler.

Et avant d'avoir pu répondre, je me sentis tirer en arrière par deux paires de mains féroces, j'étais déjà épuisée avant même d'avoir commencé.

- Bella, on a pas le temps alors tu prends ton café et ta bonne humeur et tu nous suis sans discuter. Tu vas être ravie d'apprendre ce qu'on a prévu pour aujourd'hui, je peux te dire que ca concerne Monsieur B et je suis sur qu'à la fin de la journée tu nous remercieras.

- Ca arrivera si je ne vous ai pas fait disparaitre d'ici là. Marmonnais je pour moi-même mais vu le rire étouffé des autres, je pense qu'elles m'avaient entendues.

J'haussais les épaules puis avec mon reste dignité et ma tasse de café, j'allais dans ma chambre avec mes deux tortionnaires à côté de moi. Elles me poussèrent rapidement sous la douche puis après un dernier coup d'anti-cernes, elles m'obligèrent à les suivre sans broncher.

Finalement après seulement une heure de shopping, elles eurent pitié de moi et on s'installa à la terrasse d'un café. Je mourrais d'envie de connaitre le plan pour torturer Edward mais je ne voulais pas leur donner la satisfaction de craquer alors je tentais de siroter ma boisson le tranquillement possible.

- Non mais c'est pas possible, plus têtu que toi, ca ne doit pas exister sur Terre. Tu vas nous demander ce qu'on a prévu ou tu attends qu'on le fasse à ta place? Rugit Alice alors quelques clients se retournaient vers nous.

- Alice, j'aimerais connaitre votre fantastique plan mais s'il te plait promet moi de ne plus réveiller comme ce matin parce que je te promet que la prochaine fois, Monsieur B ou pas, je vous fous toutes les deux à la porte, on est d'accord?

- Oui oui, passons. On y a beaucoup réfléchit avec Rose et vu que vous vous êtes beaucoup rapprochés ses derniers temps, il serait temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Tout d'abord, je suis sur qu'il se demande qui est monsieur B alors tu vas faire comme si ca n'avait pas d'importance puis on va refaire ta garde robe pour qu'il puisse te découvrir sous un nouveau jour.

- Alice je n'ai pas besoin de nouveaux habits, ceux qu'on a acheté la dernière fois sont suffisants et puis je ne vois pas en quoi ca va le torturer.

- Ca ne te dis rien le jeu de la séduction? Et puis ce n'est que la première étape de notre plan, toi tu n'as qu'à nous écouter et tout se passera bien, d'accord? Demanda-t-elle sérieusement comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- En fait je souris et je me tais?

Elle hocha la tête vigoureusement alors que Rosalie rigolait puis on retourna faire des achats, je pense que le pire moment de la journée fut la boutique de lingerie. Il y a d'abord eu le moment où Rosalie a appelé Alice à travers le magasin pour lui montrer un ensemble alors que j'étais juste à côté d'elle. Le pire moment fut de la part d'Alice qui me demanda assez fort pour que tout le monde entendent, si celui là plairait à Edward. Comme si j'avais la moindre idée de ce qu'aimait Edward en terme de sous vêtements et le pire c'est que je ne pourrais même pas leur raconter cette journée diabolique, ils seraient les premiers à se moquer de moi. J'allais devoir souffrir en silence encore un moment. Elles relâchèrent plus tôt que prévu en me disant qu'elles n'avaient plus besoin de moi pour le moment. Et c'est avec un soupire de soulagement que je refermais enfin la porte de l'appartement. Tout semblait calme à mon arrivée, j'allais poser mes paquets dans ma chambre et c'est avec bonheur que je me replongeais dans mon lit.

* * *

Mes cheveux me chatouillaient le visage et je cherchais à les enlever, je grognais devant mon incapacité à arrêter ca. J'entendis un léger rire à côté de moi, je tentais d'ouvrir une paupière pour être sur de ne pas rêver mais bien entendu, c'était la réalité et Edward se trouvait à mes côtés avec un petit sourire en coin. Je grommelais quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans mon oreiller alors qu'il commençait à rigoler.

- Je n'ai rien compris de ce que tu as dit mais ca ne devait être très aimable pour moi. Je voulais juste te prévenir que le diner était bientôt prêt alors si tu voulais t'habiller pour être avec nous.

- J'imagine que l'autre option était que l'un de vous trois vienne me chercher pour diner sans même me laisser le temps de me préparer.

- Je me suis dévouer pour faire la première option, je crois qu'Emmett avait peut de ta réaction. Murmura-t-il en se penchant vers moi.

Je retint un frisson puis après lui avoir glisser un merci, je me levais pour me préparer lorsque je revint dans la chambre, il n'avait toujours pas bougé de sa place, il semblait troublé. Il finit par revenir à lui et en me précédant, on se dirigea vers le salon.

- Bella, je me demandais comme ça en passant, qui était ce Monsieur B? Me demanda-t-il l'air de rien.

- Personne, juste un ami commun d'Alice, Rosalie et moi. Répondis-je en feignant l'indifférence.

Je le vis froncer les sourcils et je dus me mordiller l'intérieur de la bouche pour m'empêcher de rigoler. Je secouais la tête en entrant dans le salon, j'aimerais tellement avoir tous les jours des journées comme celle-ci. Si seulement tout ca pouvait durer.

* * *

**Une review pour cette fin d'année. C'est toujours un beau cadeau.**


End file.
